<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Bucky is a Street Rat and Steve is the Prince by cole90210</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064440">The One Where Bucky is a Street Rat and Steve is the Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole90210/pseuds/cole90210'>cole90210</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not-so-Grimm: Avengers Fairytale AUs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin (1992), Aladdin (2019), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (Disney Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood and Violence, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Secret Identity, Sneaking Around, Virgin Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cole90210/pseuds/cole90210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a poor, adventurous young man that helps a beautiful stranger. There’s hidden identities, magical artifacts and more than three wishes, but they don’t need any of that to fall in love. Aladdin AU, Bucky x Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not-so-Grimm: Avengers Fairytale AUs [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Captain, I do not require supervision like a child.” Steve firmly informed the guard standing in front of him in plain clothes.</p><p>“Your highness, with all due respect, I have been tasked with your safety.”</p><p>Steve sighed.</p><p>“I understand. I also understand that we are anonymous here in this city. Two men hovering all night in a corridor will draw more attention to us rather than less. Surely that would compromise my safety more?”</p><p>The Captain did not have a response for the logic of Steve’s argument.</p><p>“Captain Phillips, even if the worst should happen, I am more than capable of defending myself until you and your men can arrive to assist me.”</p><p>From his position half a head shorter than the Prince, it was difficult argument to contradict.</p><p>“Very well your highness. Goodnight.” The older Captain grudgingly signalled for his men to return to their own rooms in the hotel they had rented the top floor of for the evening.</p><p>Steve felt guilty as he closed the door. Though it was absolutely unnecessary to keep the men up all night prowling in front of his door, he had an additional hidden agenda for dismissing them.</p><p>He was sneaking out.</p><p>It was far from usual behaviour for Steve, Prince and sole heir to the throne of Agrabah. But this was not an opportunity he was likely to have ever again.</p><p>The city they were in was still at least a day’s ride away from the capital, and two days away from their original destination where Steve had spent the past week. The trip had been formed under the basis of trade renewals, though the contracts had been well sewn up for years and there was no indication from either nation that they wanted anything to change. Furthermore, Steve had never been trusted to partake in trade discussions before- his father’s advisors held tight reigns on those responsibilities.</p><p>However, the King of the land had three unmarried daughters.</p><p>Steve had spent most of his trip being entertained by the girls and their mother, with slow-paced tours of the castle gardens and tea at the top of the daily itinerary.</p><p>It had been so dreadfully dull that Steve’s unwaveringly polite disposition had almost cracked on three separate occasions.</p><p>He could practically feel his skin prickling under the looming inevitability of a political marriage. It made him restless and though he couldn’t escape it for good, he could for one night.</p><p>The royal family in Agrabah had always kept a low public profile, and this was one of the few times he was grateful for that instead of frustrated. He should not be recognised.</p><p>They had been careful to hide their travels, should any unsavoury parties believe that the Prince would be easy pickings on the road. Fake names and stories had been circulated by the skeleton crew of guards that accompanied Steve.</p><p>Steve was not sure what he would do- he was not really one for drinking or gambling, nor was he particularly adept at talking to people his own age beyond polite small talk about the weather.</p><p>But he knew if he stayed in tonight, demurely shuffling from prison to prison without even an attempt to get out and experience a moment of the real world, he would regret it.</p><p>He waited a bit over an hour before he slipped out of the door in his plainest travelling clothes, creeping silently down the corridor and stairs into the fresh night air.</p><p>There were still plenty of people milling about in the streets, so Steve was content to walk around until he was struck by inspiration for what to do.</p><p>After only a couple of minutes, he noticed a group of three men that looked rather suspicious. They were trailing a young couple that seemed carefree and deeply in love, wrapped entirely up in the other and not realising they were the subject of malicious scrutiny.</p><p>Steve watched for another minute as the young couple secreted themselves away in an alley, most likely to steal a kiss. It was just the opportunity the three men were waiting for.</p><p>Steve crossed the street hurriedly, entering the alley to find the young man standing protectively in front of his lady while the three men advanced on them with cruel grins.</p><p>“You wouldn’t take out your pretty little lady without a bit of spending coin? Lovely thing like her should be shown a good time, don’t ya think lads?”</p><p>The terror on both of the young people’s faces when they realised it might not just be a robbery was the final cue Steve needed to act.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>The three men spun to face him.</p><p>“Leave them alone.” He spoke confidently, extending his tall figure to its most imposing stature.</p><p>After trading a look, the men seemed to come to the silent conclusion that they still outnumbered their would-be victims and regained their confidence to speak up.</p><p>“And who’re you? The Guard?”</p><p>“Step aside and let them go on their way.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think we will.”</p><p>Then two of the men rushed Steve, trying to bring him to the ground. He braced himself with bent knee, absorbing their attack with a stumble but remaining upright. The third man leapt forward to punch Steve across the face, causing him to stagger into the alley wall.</p><p>He distantly noted the young couple make their escape passed the melee.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder spin him right around and a fist rammed hard into his stomach.</p><p>He lashed back, shoving the man away then quickly throwing a punch at another. After another minute of struggle, Steve was pinned to the wall by two of the men while the other one wound up with a feral look on his face.</p><p>“You’re gonna wish you’d minded your own business boy.”</p><p>“Not very sporting, is it?”</p><p>All four men whipped around to find another man watching them. He was very handsome with dark hair and a cheeky grin tugging at his lips.</p><p>He smiled at them for one more beat before leaping into action, grabbing the man who had spoken and propelling him into some trash on a few feet away. One of the other men let go of Steve and rushed forward to throw a punch at the newcomer, which allowed Steve to turn the tables on the other man still holding him against the wall, sweeping his feet out from under him.</p><p>He looked up in time to see his rescuer receive a hard blow to his right cheek. Steve grabbed the shoulders of his attacker and tipped him over, the other man going down like a sack of potatoes having not expected the attack from behind.</p><p>The dark haired man grabbed his hand and tugged him away from the criminals.</p><p>“C’mon!”</p><p>Steve hesitated for a moment, not wanting these men to potentially get away before the guard arrived. However, he did not want to be caught having snuck out, and so allowed himself to be pulled away, jogging along with the other man as he led them a few blocks over.</p><p>“Man, don’t you know when to run away?” his companion asked with an incredulous smile, bringing them to a stop.</p><p>“I ah, I guess not?” Steve replied sheepishly, distracted by the charming grin the other man was wearing.</p><p>Steve looked down and realised he was still holding hands with the man. He blushed and released his grip.</p><p>“Um, thanks for your help back there.”</p><p>“Don’t sweat it. Can’t let a knight in shining armour get beaten to death right after staging his brave rescue.”</p><p>The other man’s tone was teasing but admiring, which accompanied by a wink, made a bolt of awareness run through Steve. Was he… flirting? Was Steve being flirted with?</p><p>He blushed even harder and struggled to find something to say. How did he flirt back? Did he <em>want</em> to flirt back? What if he tried and the other man laughed at him, or took offense?</p><p>“Name’s Bucky.” The man said with a grin as through he could read Steve’s thoughts and was showing him mercy. His hand was extended for Steve to take.</p><p>“Uh… Steve. My name’s Steve.” He said, taking the other man’s hand. After two firm shakes, Bucky let his thumb graze along Steve’s knuckles before he let go of his hand.</p><p>Steve’s stomach felt full of butterflies.</p><p>“What do you say to a drink Steve? I know a place.”</p><p>“Sure.” Steve said somewhat breathlessly, falling into step beside the still grinning Bucky. Bucky guided him to turn right at the end of the street with a light hand on the small of his back.</p><p>Steve smiled to himself. Looks like he had found an adventure after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky led him into a tavern with men and women spilling out the front, laughing and drinking. As Bucky ushered him through the door, he caught sight of a man and a woman in a passionate embrace, only half hidden in shadow at the side of the building.</p><p>Steve let his gaze linger for a moment.</p><p>He wondered what it was like to be touched like that, to be held so tightly, desired so strongly.</p><p>He had never had any romantic entanglements - he was far too tightly sheltered for that. He had only one friend in the world, and they were only allowed near him because they were the Spymaster and held a privileged position among the Royal family’s protective service.</p><p>His lack of experience was probably the reason he was so aware of Bucky’s movements. As they stepped inside, Bucky bumped his shoulder to indicate he should walk right. They snagged a table in a corner a small distance away from the revelry that was happening around the entrance.</p><p>Bucky held up two fingers to a passing bar maid with a smile. She seemed less impressed with his charms than Steve was, holding out a hand with a stern expression. Bucky grinned wider and dropped two coins in her hand, which she whisked away.</p><p>“This place only really serves their own house ale. It’s pretty good, hopefully you’ll like it.”</p><p>“I’m sure it will be fine. I really should not let you pay though – you came to my assistance, surely it should be my responsibility to thank you.”</p><p>Bucky tilted his head and smiled at Steve. “You’ve already thanked me. But I tell you what – if you like the ale and the company, I’ll let you buy next round.”</p><p>“Deal.” Steve said with a grin.</p><p>The bar maid returned, plonking two mismatched tankards in front of the men without any ceremony.</p><p>“Cheers!” Bucky raised his drink, clinking it against Steve’s before they both took a sip.</p><p>The ale was far different to anything Steve had drunk before. Mostly he drank red wine at palace dinners – this was more bitter, less smooth going down, but he didn’t mind it.</p><p>Steve took another less tentative sip when Bucky asked, “You’re part of the travelling royal entourage staying at the Ababwa Hotel right?”</p><p>Steve choked on his drink in shock, coughing as some of the ale went through his nose.</p><p>Bucky was obviously trying not to laugh, and shifted closer to helpfully clap Steve on the back.</p><p>“How did you – where did you hear that?” he rasped.</p><p>Bucky gave him an indulgent smile. “There were a few clues, it was just a matter of stringing them together.”</p><p>“So much for a secret convoy.” Steve muttered.</p><p>Bucky snorted indelicately. “No disrespect to your employers, but you guys are really bad at being clandestine.”</p><p>Steve tweaked to the ‘employers’ comment. It seemed that Bucky thought he was a low level guard in this party. That was the most sensible deduction – there was no other reason for someone his age to be travelling with the party, short of being the Prince of course. His anonymity was working in his favour, as he predicted.</p><p>“What were the clues?” he asked, intrigued. Captain Phillips was one of their most experienced guards and he took his duty in guarding the Prince very seriously. It seemed unlikely he had been lax in his protective measures.</p><p>“Well, you had a couple of the world’s most obvious scouts here for two days. That tells everyone with eyes and half a brain that something important was coming. There’s no large cases or caravans, so there’s probably no precious cargo you’re trying to transport in secret. Then you rent out the top floor of the most expensive hotel in town, which means money. And you all wear what you imagine travelling clothes to be. They’re all brand new and made of expensive cottons and your coats are lined with silk. Anyone less powerful than a Sheikh would not bother hiding – they’re all song and dance, they <em>want</em> people to know they’re around. So, we’re left with royals, travelling in secret for protection.”</p><p>Steve’s eyebrows had risen with every new observation. It all seemed glaringly obvious with how clearly Bucky laid it all out for him.</p><p>“Huh.” Steve said. “Impressive.”</p><p>Bucky leaned forward to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“My guess is that you’re guarding the Prince.”</p><p>Again, Steve spluttered, and his nerves must have shown on his face.</p><p>“Relax, I’m not expecting you to confirm or deny- I don’t want you to betray your royal contract or whatever.” Bucky assured him with a smile.</p><p>“No one has ever seen him outside of royal circles, but word on the street is that he was in Shehrabad last week looking for a wife. He’s supposed to be really beautiful.” Bucky added idly, taking a drink.</p><p>“I uh, I couldn’t say one way or the other.” Steve said uneasily.</p><p>“You know what? I think he’s probably not what everyone’s chalked him up to be. Because if your caravan were travelling with <em>two</em> gorgeous young men, you’d start drawing way too much attention. And we know how much your bosses are avoiding that.”</p><p>Bucky’s flirty wink made his implication very clear.</p><p>
  <em>He thinks I’m gorgeous.</em>
</p><p>Steve blushed once again.</p><p>Visiting dignitaries and potential matrimonial alliances often commented on his attractive appearance, touting his unusual blonde hair, porcelain skin and blue eyes as exotic. However, Steve was not blind to their eyes lingering on the jewels, gold and silk he was adorned in like an ornament whenever he was presented to their scrutiny. He suspected his riches were far more appealing to them than his looks.  </p><p>But Bucky thought he was gorgeous here in this dimly-lit tavern, blushing like a school boy in his plainest clothes, probably still looking dishevelled from the earlier fight.</p><p>“<em>Ergh</em>, was that too much of a line? That was a lot smoother and less objectifying in my head.” Bucky admitted, seeming slightly shy for the first time in their acquaintance.</p><p>Steve chuckled slightly. “No, it’s fine. Thank you.”</p><p>Steve smiled sweetly at the other man. “So what do you do, apart from jumping into fights to defend strangers? Are you some kind of investigator?”</p><p>Bucky snorted at that. “No, nothing like that. I ah, kind of do a bit of everything. Me and this friend of mine, we travel all around. We pick up odd jobs – they’re always good for a few stories. There’s a winemaker a couple of blocks away…”</p><p>Bucky launched into the story of the eccentric winemaker that was insistent on finding men with just the right size and shaped feet to crush the vats of grapes to extract the juice. Bucky’s salacious telling hinted that the winemaker was more interested in looking at and handling the feet of the gentlemen he employed than anything else, making Steve laugh into his drink.</p><p>He and Bucky giggled over Bucky’s many stories about odd jobs he had picked up over the years. It seemed that the odder the job was, the more Bucky gravitated towards it, seeking richness in experience rather than money.</p><p>Steve was teasing him about a job he’d had at a menagerie dealing with monkeys when he happened to glance around and see that two of the guards that were on his detail had just entered the tavern.</p><p>Steve’s eyes went wide and his voice cut off.</p><p>Bucky frowned slightly, following Steve’s gaze. “Oh, colleagues of yours?”</p><p>“Ah…” Steve ducked down, trying to further conceal himself in the shadows where he sat. They had not spotted him yet – both appeared to be quite tipsy. But it was in their nature, their jobs, to be aware of their surrounds and who was in their orbit, so it was only a matter of time until they found Steve.</p><p>He would not get in trouble – Captain Phillips would no doubt be stern with him, and perhaps he would tell his father or the Grand Vizier, if he did not feel it reflected poorly on his ability to execute his duty. Bucky would not fare as well.</p><p>“Yes, but they can’t see me. I’m not supposed to be here.”</p><p>“Got it. Let’s get you out of here.” Bucky stood up, concealing Steve with his body. He turned his back to Steve, casually observing the bar and tracking the movements of the guards as they moved through the crowd.</p><p>“They’re going to go to the gap at the bar on the right. We’ll have a few seconds to get to the door. Wrap your arm around me and pretend to be whispering in my ear.”</p><p>After that instruction, Bucky tugged him up, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning his body into Steve’s. Steve did as instructed, leaning his head down to the side of Bucky’s face.</p><p>To others they might look like two drunk friends helping each other walk home. Or with the way Bucky placed a hand on Steve’s chest and Steve leaned closer to the heat of Bucky’s body, perhaps two young lovers wrapped up in each other.</p><p>They skirted the edge of the tavern, moving quickly out the front door and following Bucky’s lead, ducked behind a building a few doors down on the right.</p><p>The lack of cries or feet following them told them they had safely gotten away.</p><p>“You must be super sneaking out if you have to hide from other people guilty of the same crime.” Bucky observed.</p><p>“Uh, yeah…”</p><p>“Hey, no explanation needed. I’m always happy to aid and abet the adventurous willing.”</p><p>Steve returned Bucky’s grin. “Yes, I’m getting that impression from you.”</p><p>Bucky laughed. “So, where next?” he asked.</p><p>Steve quirked a playful eyebrow. “Isn’t that your area of expertise?”</p><p>“Well, I can show you another tavern, but there’s always a chance one of your buddies will find their way in. I can take you back to your hotel. Or… if you like, I have some wine at my place.”</p><p>The butterflies in Steve’s stomach started swooping wildly. He knew it was probably unwise, but he was not ready for his night with Bucky to end…</p><p>“What kind of wine?”</p><p>“Red? Good stuff, I promise.” Though he was still smiling, the endearing confidence from earlier was eroding, leaving behind a more earnest, shy young man.</p><p>“You don’t know the varietal but you know it’s good?”</p><p>“By the price on the shelf, I expect it is the most marvellous beverage either of us may ever drink.”</p><p>Steve raised a questioning eyebrow, but was not sure if it would be too rude to ask Bucky why he would buy such an expensive bottle of wine, even playfully.</p><p>“Hey, I paid for it, but it was heavily discounted. I have nice feet.” Bucky joked with a shrug.</p><p>Steve laughed again.  </p><p>“Alright. Lead the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mind your head. Here, let me…” Bucky extended a hand for Steve to grasp, hoisting him up through the window opening that served as the entrance way to his current dwelling.</p><p>He kept his hold on Steve’s hand as he led him through the dark hallway to the open balcony.</p><p>Bucky could not believe his luck. He had been entranced by the handsome blonde man from the first moment he spotted him on the street, his tall and broad-shouldered frame making him stand out from the crowd.</p><p>His neat and attractive appearance was rare on the streets of this city, especially at night and alone. What was even more rare was the heroism the man demonstrated.</p><p>Bucky was glad to have arrived on the scene when he did. His stomach twisted unpleasantly as he remembered how Steve had looked pinned against the wall, outnumbered three to one but still fighting back.</p><p>The man had not let the incident keep him down for long though, letting Bucky distract him with a drink and a copious amount of flirting.</p><p>A lot of the people Bucky spent time around were grifters, nomadic workers fighting for too few jobs or otherwise out for number one. Their lives made them calculating – any of them would have been silently assessing how many free drinks they could get out of Bucky, scoping out where he kept his coin so they could make off with it or pressing Bucky up against the side of a building for a quick and dirty tumble.</p><p>Steve was not like that. He was bashful but pleased under Bucky’s attentions, happily listening to his stories as though Bucky were the most interesting person in the world. Steve was also a horrible liar, his earnest responses making it easy to confirm the secrets of the convoy he was a part of.</p><p>Innocent. That was the word that came to mind. Innocent and good-hearted.</p><p>He had felt an uncharacteristic cluster of nerves when he invited Steve back to the place he was camping in. Even now as he led a sweetly smiling Steve out to the makeshift balcony (i.e. the caved-in wall of the previous living area that let the moonlight stream in), he felt a bit embarrassed.</p><p>“It’s ah, it’s not much, but you have to see the view…”</p><p>Steve looked out over the city wondrously. Their vantage point let them see the lights of the main strip lit up, and the moon was bright enough for Steve to see how far the sprawling city spread.</p><p>“Wow.” He admired softly, his sincere appreciation clear.</p><p>Bucky let his gaze linger on Steve and privately thought this might be the best view he’d ever seen from this run-down old apartment.</p><p>“Here, pull up a cushion. Let me…” Bucky busied himself grabbing the bottle of wine he’d gotten from the perverted old merchant and two chipped, mismatched mugs.</p><p>He felt slightly ashamed by the lack of proper glasses, but forcibly reminded himself that Steve was a young rookie guard and was unlikely to have come from money, despite what his accent and polished appearance made it seem.</p><p>Bucky bit down on the cork, pulling it from its snug home and quickly pouring himself and Steve each a full glass of the red liquid. Steve seemed to be somewhat bemused in watching him. Bucky shot him a grin from around the cork he still had in his teeth– it worked, making Steve smile back and a pink tinge enter back into his cheeks.</p><p>Bucky spat the cork across the room, raising his cup to Steve’s to clink them together.</p><p>“To… what does one ‘cheers’ when they are drinking expensive wine?” Bucky questioned.</p><p>“Usually to Sultan and Country I think.”</p><p>“Ah, well then – to Sultan and Country, and the Prince, without whom we never would have met.” Bucky winked cheekily at Steve, feeling buoyant and confident now with the other man’s sweet smile aimed at him.</p><p>His words had the desired effect, bringing a blush to Steve’s cheeks, though his eyes averted from Bucky as he took a sip.</p><p>Bucky followed suit and pulled a face.</p><p>“Blah, I prefer the cheap ale. Do people really pay good money for this?”</p><p>Steve laughed lightly. “Too dry for you?”</p><p>“I don’t know what dry means when you’re drinking a liquid.” He shot back with a smile.</p><p>Steve laughed again. “Well there’s no shame in not liking red wine. You don’t have to keep drinking it.”</p><p>“Naw, I’m not about to waste drink.” He said with another swallow, letting his face grimace again to elicit another giggle from Steve.</p><p>“Here, you’re meant to sip it. Just take in a little and let it sit on your tongue. Then you can start understanding the flavours. This one has a note of plum, can you taste that?” Steve was not at all condescending as he encouraged Bucky to take a delicate sip.</p><p>Bucky let the liquid sit in his mouth. He thought he could taste plum, but he wasn’t sure if that was just the power of suggestion.</p><p>“Where’d you learn about wine?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“Ahh…” Steve dropped his gaze. Bucky hadn’t expected this to be a controversial topic.</p><p>“My father, he likes red wine. He taught me.” He said.</p><p>“Well I’m glad I got a chance to share this wine with you- at least it will have someone appreciate it. Probably more to your tastes then cheap ale.” Bucky chuckled slightly, feeling ever so slightly self-conscious that he had brought Steve such a cheap brew when he was obviously used to more refined drink.</p><p>“No! I’m glad I got to try it, I loved it.” At Bucky’s disbelieving look, Steve smiled sheepishly and explained.</p><p>“Not the ale – I mean, it was fine – but the whole experience. The tavern, the people, you…”</p><p>Steve seemed to be embarrassed now. “I don’t really… get out much. It’s just really nice to be around <em>real</em> people, you know?”</p><p>Bucky tilted his head curiously at Steve. “They must keep you pretty restricted in those barracks, huh?”</p><p>Steve scoffed slightly. “Restricted? Yeah. There are a lot of walls in my life. I do not get to do much – at least, not anything that matters.”</p><p>Bucky hated the way Steve slumped slightly as he talked, seeming so resigned.</p><p>“Steve, that couple, earlier tonight? You saved their lives. That matters. And I think anyone brave enough to protect two complete strangers like that is courageous and strong enough to decide on what they do or don’t do with their own future.”</p><p>Steve looked at him intensely now, giving Bucky’s words deep thought.</p><p>“I didn’t overstep, did I? I don’t want to scare you off.” Bucky said quietly.</p><p>“No, you- I hadn’t thought about it like that. No one’s ever called me brave before.”</p><p>“Well, you have to have had an inkling when you signed up to the guard?” he asked gently.</p><p>Steve again averted his eyes, not responding immediately.</p><p>“Or was it just a sincere sense of civic responsibility that drives you?” Bucky continued with a smile.</p><p>Steve gave him a small, curious smile in return.</p><p>“Is civic responsibility a bad thing?” he asked.</p><p>“Not at all…. I think sometimes the people in power make it seem like the best thing you can do as a citizen is what they tell you, but law and order is not always the same thing as fair and right. To me, civic responsibility is about what is best for the people, as decided by the people. Political agendas make systems and standards by which the value of a person is judged, as though to have value, you have to fit in a certain box – and that box is usually a tax revenue generating one. You have to be dutiful but not good, grateful and not disruptive because it’s somehow immoral to ‘rock the boat’ and talk about the broken parts of the world. For fuck’s sake, they arrest people for protesting-“</p><p>Bucky cut himself off from the rant he was starting, looking at Steve’s expression of surprise.</p><p>“...and now I’ve implied that you’re a cog in the broken machine of a corrupt system. I’m sorry, I keep saying the wrong thing, I don’t think that’s who you are at all.” Bucky sincerely apologised, hoping Steve would not take offense.</p><p>“It’s ok.” Steve said, his surprise transforming into troubled thoughtfulness.</p><p>“Is that… is that really what it’s like?” he asked quietly.</p><p>Bucky sighed. “Kind of. There’s problems, sure… but then there’s people like you, who follow criminals into an alley and risk your own life to help others. A system can’t be all bad when there’s people like you in it.”</p><p>Steve was touched, a small smile clearing away some of the concern etched into his face.</p><p>“…people like you too.”</p><p>Bucky scoffed lightly. “Little old me? I’m no one special.”</p><p>“I disagree.” Steve said gently but with total conviction.</p><p>As their eyes met again, Bucky was overwhelmed by the desire to kiss the other man. He shifted forward slightly, noting the way that Steve’s eyes dropped quickly to his lips as his tongue darted out to wet them.  </p><p>“Can I…?” he whispered, moving to close the distance between them, raising a hand to cup Steve’s jaw after a moment, clearly telegraphing his movements.</p><p>Steve was clearly nervous, his eyes wide, but shakily he nodded his consent.</p><p> Bucky slowly closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly against Steve’s.</p><p>He kept it chaste at first, soft light touches that teased more than anything. Bucky noted the tentative movements as Steve responded, hesitantly moving his lips against Bucky’s.</p><p>Bucky felt Steve exhale through his nose as though he had been holding his breath in anticipation of the moment Bucky kissed him, which made him want to puff out his chest and smile in triumph.</p><p>As his lips twitched helplessly into a smile, he dropped one last butterfly kiss against Steve’s receptive lips and drew back leisurely.</p><p>“Was that your first kiss?” he asked quietly, with a kind smile, stroking Steve’s perfect cheekbone with his thumb.</p><p>Steve blushed furiously, dropping his head slightly but not shaking Bucky off him.</p><p>“That obvious huh?”</p><p>“Not at all. It was perfect. Thank you for letting it be me.” He said sincerely. It was a privilege to be the first to touch Steve in this way. A shiver of arousal went through Bucky as he thought of being Steve’s first in <em>everything</em>… but he would not. Though he was reasonably certain he could seduce the beautiful man into deeper kisses, then soft touches, then finally get him to enthusiastically spread his legs, it seemed manipulative to usher Steve so quickly through such a barrage of experiences just so Bucky could experience the pleasure of it.</p><p>But he could certainly pass an hour or two teaching him the finer points of kissing.</p><p>Bucky shifted gracefully to sit right beside Steve on the ground, brushing his cropped hair behind his ear and requested, “may I kiss you again?”</p><p>Steve nodded, his eyes already on Bucky’s lips as he tilted his head slightly in invitation. Bucky happily took him up on it.</p><p>He started once again with sweet kisses, murmuring his approval wordlessly as Steve chased his lips and pressed back. Bucky showed Steve how he could be more playful, nipping at his bottom lip and kissing and nosing along his jaw.</p><p>He came back to Steve’s lips like a magnet, now parting Steve’s lips with his tongue.</p><p>Steve made a curious noise in his throat, but Bucky did not let up. He brought a hand up to his chin to encourage him to let Bucky in, licking into his mouth and tangling their tongues together.</p><p>He delighted in Steve’s discovery, moving his tongue tentatively in an attempt to mimic Bucky’s actions.</p><p>Bucky’s hands were itching to run over Steve’s body, so he allowed a small indulgence. He placed one hand on Steve’s waist, turning the man slightly more toward him. Steve gave the tiniest of sighs against his lips which further enflamed Bucky, his hand moving further to Steve’s back as leverage to pull them closer together.</p><p>He felt a light touch on his chest and so opened his eyes and released Steve’s lips.</p><p>Steve had raised a tentative hand to rest over his heart. He seemed unsure if It was welcome, so Bucky covered it with his own, pressing it against him with a grin.</p><p>“You can touch me however you want.” He promised Steve before he leaned back in to capture his lips once more.</p><p>Bucky lost track of the time they sat there kissing. Relative to Bucky’s past experience, this was innocent and almost juvenile. But somehow with Steve, this night under the moonlight, with shy tongues and careful hands, it felt like one of the most romantic and erotic moments of his life.</p><p>Though a fire burned inside him, he resisted the clawing urge to move things forward. How easy it would be to urge Steve to lay back, then perhaps one of Bucky’s thighs could slip between Steve’s legs… He was making all manner of little sighs and sounds now, which set off Bucky’s imagination for how he might sound with Bucky’s lips elsewhere. He <em>adored</em> a responsive lover, and it seemed that Steve had a well of passion hidden under that naive, good solider exterior…</p><p>He decided he would simultaneously give himself a needed break from the exquisite taste and feel of Steve’s lips and torture himself further by exploring some of that creamy skin.</p><p>Bucky broke away and ran his lips down Steve’s throat. He kissed up and down the elegant column to Steve’s delighted gasps. He could not help but latch his lips on to where his shoulder joined, a bit above his collarbone. He let his teeth drag against the skin – in a tease, only a tease because he could not mark up a guard like Steve the way he wanted to – which made Steve gasp sharply and moan…</p><p>“Bucky!”</p><p>The sound went straight to Bucky’s dick and he immediately wanted to hear it again, and again and again on a loop until the day that he died. He let out a broken groan of his own in response, quickly pressing a hard kiss on Steve’s lips. His tongue was demanding now, his hands grasping rougher. And Steve, gorgeous, sweet Steve, he seemed to <em>like</em> it. He pressed forward too, letting another low moan rise from his throat as Bucky ravaged his mouth and-</p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>Steve jumped a foot in the air and tore his mouth away from Bucky as he swung wildly around to face the man in the doorway.</p><p>Shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stared in horrified shock at the man that had interrupted Bucky and him.</p><p>He was tall and rather good looking, with dark skin and… a wide smile?</p><p>“Who’s your friend?” the man asked Bucky cheekily, looking Steve up and down with a smirk.</p><p>Bucky sighed as he relaxed back into a sprawl, his side still pressed closely to Steve’s.</p><p>“Sam, this is Steve. Steve, this pain in the arse is Sam.”</p><p>“How you doing man?”</p><p>Sam grinned at him, waggling his eyebrows playfully. Steve knew how he must have looked – his lips felt tingly and puffy, his tunic askew from where Bucky had pulled it to get at his neck better. He felt exposed and flustered, but that did not mean he could not gather his manners.</p><p>Steve moved to stand up and greet the man properly, but Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulders and urged him to stay seated.</p><p>“You don’t have to stand on ceremony Steve. He’s not staying.” The last part seemed to be aimed more at Sam than him.</p><p>“Oh, I do not want to intrude or expel anyone…” Steve started earnestly, not certain who Sam was to Bucky, or why he was here at this late hour. He did not seem upset to find Steve here…</p><p>“You’re not, gorgeous, he is. He delights in making a pest of himself, so we must not give him the satisfaction of letting him disrupt us too much.” Bucky said with a cheeky smile at Steve.</p><p>Steve’s eyes went wide. “Do you mean- you want to… in front of-”</p><p>Steve’s scandalised expression and questioning set both men off into peals of laughter.</p><p>“No, no of course not.” Bucky said, rocking into Steve as he laughed, smiling fondly at him. “I just mean we shouldn’t pay him any attention. That way he’ll grow bored, get whatever he came in here for and leave us.”</p><p>“Respect Steve, you’re a good-looking guy, but I don’t want to see any of that.” Sam said.</p><p>Steve smiled sheepishly at the man, embarrassed to have jumped to such an outrageous conclusion.</p><p>“I’ve just come to grab my- yes, there it is…” Sam crossed the room to pick up a notebook that sat on a table with only three legs.</p><p>“And since you guys are busy, I doubt you’ll be needing this.” Sam swiped the still half-full bottle of wine as he walked passed the two, dodging Bucky’s half-hearted swipe to retrieve it.</p><p>“I’ll bid you both goodnight. Behave.” Sam gave them a saucy wink and turned, leaving the two of them alone once more.</p><p>Steve exhaled with an embarrassed smile, looking up at Bucky through his lashes.</p><p>Bucky was already smiling softly back at him. “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t think he would be here tonight.”</p><p>Steve shook his head. “Quite alright. Is he… who is he?”</p><p>“A childhood friend. More like a brother really. We travel together.” Bucky explained.</p><p>A silence followed. Bucky reached up tenderly to comb his fingers through Steve’s hair, the easy affection sending butterflies to his stomach and shivers across his skin. Despite the interruption, Steve still felt alight with arousal. He wanted Bucky to kiss him again, but at the same time…</p><p>“It is getting rather late.” He murmured reluctantly.</p><p>“Mmmm, just a few hours until sunrise. Did you want me to walk you back to your hotel?” Bucky asked quietly.</p><p>“No.” Steve admitted gently.</p><p>That made Bucky smile, which in turn made Steve’s heart flutter.</p><p>“Then perhaps we could talk some more, and kiss some more, before it is time for you to leave.” Bucky suggested.</p><p>They did just that, telling each other stories of their childhood (heavily redacted on Steve’s part), about books they had read about the world (Steve) and places they had visited (Bucky). Steve delighted in Bucky’s bawdy stories about he and Sam’s adventures, laughing along as he described the trouble they would get into, but also the people they had met and jobs they had worked.</p><p>It did not take long for them to lay down, side by side, trading lazy kisses between stories. Whenever a kiss got too passionate, their hands too eager, Bucky would retreat and they would talk more until they had calmed from their frenzy. Steve grew slightly less self-conscious of his visible arousal as time went on, but his face remained pink at the helpless sounds that would issue from his lips.</p><p>The next time Bucky kissed him, he held onto the other man’s shirt tighter. When Bucky tried to pull away, he chased his lips. He did not know what came next between two men, but he thought Bucky may be willing to show him. He was both exhilarated and frightened to find out, scared to let this opportunity to experience true passion slip from his fingers.</p><p>Bucky groaned as Steve pressed closer, rubbing his tongue wantonly against the other man’s. Bucky took over, moving so he was towering over Steve. The feeling of being almost underneath Bucky made Steve’s stomach swoop, a loud moan ripped from him.</p><p>Bucky broke away a second later, burying his face in Steve’s neck to pant gently against his skin.</p><p>“You are… temptation.” He finished with a kiss to Steve’s neck. He drew back to look down on Steve somewhat sadly.</p><p>“It’s almost dawn.” He whispered.</p><p>“Oh.” Steve actually felt his face fall. Their time was at an end.</p><p>Bucky seemed disappointed too, thumb stroking over Steve’s cheek.</p><p>Bucky helped him to stand and silently they made themselves presentable before Bucky led them back out to the now quiet streets, heading back to the hotel.</p><p>For a moment, Steve considered not going back. Every step felt heavier, knowing he was walking back to his inevitable and constricting future and leaving Bucky behind.</p><p>It would not work of course. If Captain Phillips discovered him gone once the sun came up, he would call for the full guard from the capital and a top-to-bottom search of the city would occur by nightfall. There was no escape, nor should he want to escape – he was a Prince and that was a privilege, even if it did come with certain obligations…</p><p>“Thank you for tonight. It has been one of the most enjoyable nights I’ve ever had.” Steve said sincerely. Another white lie – it was by far the best night of his life.</p><p>“My pleasure, truly. Though I do wish I could have treated you to something a bit better than a cheap ale and half a bottle of wine in a run-down old building.” Bucky joked, though his averted gaze indicated there was some true sentiment in his words.</p><p>“I would not change a thing.” Steve said truthfully.</p><p>The hotel loomed next to them as they slowed to a stop.</p><p>Steve took a deep breath. “I would like to give you something, as a token of thanks for coming to my aid.” He pressed a brooch into Bucky’s hands. It was a simple piece, gold with an engraved patten on top. It was a trick of nobles, to always have a few well-hidden pieces of treasure upon your person should you run into any trouble with spending money, or ransom.</p><p>Unfortunately, the brooch did not hold any sentimental value, which made it rather a poor lover’s token. Steve had left his favourite pieces at home, few though they were. However, it did have three small sapphires inset in the detail, a favoured jewel of the royal line and special favourite of Steve’s.</p><p>“Oh, no I cannot take-“</p><p>“Please, I want you to. Let this remind you of tonight, that you are an extraordinary man with kindness and bravery in his heart. I hope you will look at it and remember the man that admired your heart, your stories and your smile.”</p><p>Bucky looked down at his hand that Steve was holding closed around the trinket. His face was filled with emotion as he looked up, but Steve got only a glance before Bucky was bringing their lips together for one last kiss.</p><p>“I will treasure it always and think of you often.” Bucky whispered against his lips.</p><p>“Be safe.” Bucky whispered before he reluctantly released Steve, stepping back to let him enter the hotel.</p><p>“You as well.” Steve held his gaze for a final moment, cataloguing his handsome features to install them properly in his memory.</p><p>Then he turned and walked into the building.</p><p>He crept back up the stairs and slipped silently into his room, no sign of Captain Phillips or any of the guard. He lay on top of the bed, resting his head on folded arms and smiled to himself.</p><p>The decision to sneak out in search of adventure may be the best one he had ever made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“… you’ll take him on a tour of the gardens until tea time. Sitwell will be in shortly to give you a briefing – are you listening to me?”</p><p>Steve jerked his head around to Natasha. She had her arms folded and an eyebrow quirked, silently waiting for Steve’s apology.</p><p>“I am sorry, my mind was elsewhere.” Steve admitted.</p><p>It had been almost a week since his night with Bucky and Steve had barely stopped thinking about him since. He found his mind drifting constantly. It was especially difficult to stay focused on what was happening around him when the most exciting event of the month was a walk through the gardens with a visiting dignitary. It all felt unbearably dull.</p><p>“Your mind didn’t really come back from your trip to Shehrabad. I’ve been waiting for you to tell me why, but I see now I’ll have to extract it by force.”</p><p>Nat’s lips twitched into a small smirk as she made her threat, which in turn made Steve smile slightly. She had a unique ability to convey affection by force, wrapping up her soft caring centre in yards of spikes and threats.</p><p>“You’re dreamy and distracted. Someone turned your head, and I’d bet my ridiculous salary that it wasn’t any of the bland-as-wheat Princesses you spent the week with. Tell me who or we’re going to spar, and I won’t be pulling my punches.”</p><p>Steve chuckled, though he knew the threat was real and potentially very painful.</p><p>“The Princesses were nice Nat, very diplomatic and non-offensive. Father and his staff would love them.”</p><p>“I’m getting impatient.” Nat warned.</p><p>Steve sighed. “There was… someone else.”</p><p>Nat sat on the couch, silently waiting for Steve to provide more detail.</p><p>“I met them on the way back.”</p><p>“Captain Phillips didn’t mention anything in his report.” Nat said carefully.</p><p>“Well, he wouldn’t. He was not present. I… may have snuck out.”</p><p>“Steve-“</p><p>“I know I know, but the risk of danger seemed worth having one night of freedom.” Steve’s expression endeared Nat to understand and not give him any grief over it.</p><p>Nat huffed a little, but said, “Ok. Tell me about them.”</p><p>“He was wonderful. Brave and kind and funny – he helped me out of… well, out of a bit of trouble. Then he took me to a tavern and I’ve never laughed so much Nat. And then we went back to where he was staying and the view was amazing, and he told me about his philosophies-“</p><p>“You went back to his place?” Nat injected sharply.</p><p>Steve averted his gaze bashfully. “Nothing happened…”</p><p>“Try not to sound so disappointed.” Nat replied dryly.</p><p>Steve blushed harder, feeling transparent.</p><p>“He is extraordinary. I can’t seem to stop thinking about him.” Steve admitted.</p><p>Nat’s expression turned more sympathetic, a rare allowance for her.</p><p>“But you have to Steve. You have responsibilities here that you need to be present for. Let it be a pleasant memory and move on.” She advised solemnly.</p><p>“I know.” Steve said quietly. He should change the subject, but he couldn’t help but ask the question that had been on his mind for the past six days.</p><p>“Do you think my father would ever let me be with someone… not royal?”</p><p>Nat paused for a long moment, considering her answer.</p><p>“Your father wants what is best for the country. He thinks that means more noble blood, schooling in national economics and warfare, experience governing.”</p><p>Steve nodded slowly.</p><p>“I suppose it would be up to someone to show him that a partner to the Prince could offer something other than experience in a position of power. Perhaps a well-placed suggestion that there is more to governing well than where you come from would be beneficial to your cause.” Nat said with a meaningful look.</p><p>“You think I could convince him?” Steve asked, unsure.</p><p>Nat shifted forward to speak to him frankly.</p><p>“You are more than capable of leading this kingdom yourself Steve, do not believe otherwise. The only things you need in a partner is love and trust. But if you do not believe it yourself, you cannot hope to convince someone else.”</p><p>“I appreciate your confidence in me.” Steve said fondly, not completely convinced she was right.</p><p>“Besides, I think shopping only among the elite for a consort is a risk. That is how a country ends up being led by career politicians who only care about power.”</p><p>At that moment, a loud knock sounded at the door to Steve’s chambers.</p><p>Steve cleared his throat. “Enter.”</p><p>“Your highness.” Grand Vizier Zemo swept haughtily into Steve’s receiving room.</p><p>“Speak of the devil.” Nat muttered under her breath.</p><p>Zemo let his expensive robes billow behind him in dramatic fashion and held his signature cane in hand, topped with a large ruby flanked with intricately detailed tentacles. Steve hated that thing – he was sure the only reason Zemo carried it with him was so he could strike servants with it when they displeased him.</p><p>“Spymaster, I am sure your… talents could be made more useful elsewhere, perhaps with the guard? I wish to speak to the Prince on matters pertaining to the Sheikh’s visit.” Zemo said with enough condescension to raise Nat’s hackles, but not enough to be directly offensive.</p><p>“I think my talents are best served protecting the Prince, so I should stay right here.”</p><p>“What do you mean to imply Spymaster?” Zemo asked, his tone sharp.</p><p>“I mean that I should be briefed on all details of the Sheikh’s visit, particularly those pertaining to the Prince.” she said with faux innocence.</p><p>Zemo glared at Nat through narrowed eyes but could find no rebuttal.</p><p>“Would you like to be seated?” Steve asked politely, though he hoped Zemo would refuse. The man always made him feel ill at ease.</p><p>“No thank you my Prince, I must be brief. I have many important meetings to attend to this morning.”</p><p>“Then by all means, tell me what you wished me to hear so I do not hold you up any longer.”</p><p>“Your highness, it is a matter of the Sheikh. He has expressed an interest in getting to know the glittering jewel in Agrabah’s crown.” Zemo gestured grandly at Steve, making it clear he was the subject of the Sheikh’s interest. His flattery was unmoving.</p><p>“He is from the north and has a rather large estate. His lands are some of the most productive in the region. As such, he would make a valuable ally to Agrabah.”</p><p>Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I see. You wish me to stoke his interest in hopes of a proposal?”</p><p>“I would never seek to sway Your Highness’s choices, I merely wish to ensure you are in receipt of all the facts relevant to the Sheikh’s visit.” Zemo pandered, though the cunning look in his eye told Steve that he meant to manipulate him into a marriage that was of the most benefit to Zemo and his agenda.</p><p>“I appreciate your sentiment Zemo, as I am sure you appreciate my resolution to marry based on character and not land holdings.”</p><p>It was rare that Steve made such a declarative statement, having been trained from a young age that he was a servant to his country and as such, his life was not his own. But his conversation with Nat, as well as the events of that night with Bucky, gave him the courage to push back a bit.</p><p>And whatever duty he had to his country, he would not trust the counsel of Zemo, Grand Vizier or no.</p><p>Zemo had lost his smile and looked coldly at Steve now, though he did not show his disdain for Steve as clearly as he did for Natasha.</p><p>“Thank you for stopping by.” Steve prompted.</p><p>Zemo inclined his head in a subtle nod, as it would be inappropriate for him to not acknowledge Steve’s rank.</p><p>Without another word, he strode briskly out of the room.</p><p>“Nice.” Nat said approvingly.</p><p>Steve grinned.</p><p>It felt good to show more backbone.</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me again why we’re leaving?” Sam asked in a grumpy tone, trudging along the road with a bag slung over his back.</p><p>“Adventure. Opportunity.” Bucky supplied where he walked next to him, carrying his own belongings.</p><p>“And it has nothing to do with the cute guard you brought home the other night being based in the capital, right?” Sam asked dryly.</p><p>It was true, he had not been able to shake the memory of Steve.</p><p>Even now his hand was in his pocket thumbing over the brooch he had gifted him.</p><p>Once Bucky had headed back to the apartment after walking Steve to the hotel, he had examined the brooch more closely in the morning light. It was extremely valuable – real gold, high clarity sapphires inset. He could have sold it and fed himself and Sam for the next year, but he knew he would not.</p><p>It was not just his gift or the ghost of his lips that occupied Bucky’s mind. He had been thinking about what Steve called him – extraordinary.</p><p>Bucky had never thought himself special. He had been orphaned when he was young, begging and stealing to survive. Then he met Sam and while they were still begging and stealing, it was more fun with someone to trust by his side. As they grew, they got more capable, able to talk their way into seasonal employment. He had no great skill or trade, unless you counted his charm.</p><p>Bucky paid attention to current affairs, the unfair taxes, the corrupt local governments, abuses dealt out by the guard. While he may have attended the odd city meeting to boo and chant with the disenfranchised masses, such ‘rabblerousing’ was dangerous and they were rarely in one place long enough to grow roots and commit to a fight.</p><p>He had no legacy, no impact, so he did not consider himself extraordinary.</p><p>But maybe he could be.</p><p>He wanted to live up to the man Steve saw.</p><p>And after coming to Steve’s assistance and having it turn out so well, he felt he could easily become addicted to doing things that <em>mattered</em>.</p><p>“The capital is where things happen Sam, it’s the beating heart of the country. We’ll do great things there, it’s our destiny. Can’t you feel it?” he spoke energetically.</p><p>“Oh ok, we’re gonna make our mark on the world there. I get it. And if you get to stick it in the pretty guard on the regular, that’s just bonus.”</p><p>Bucky shoved Sam, causing him to stumble.</p><p>“Watch it!”</p><p>Sam visibly rolled his eyes at Bucky.</p><p>“Seriously, I think this could be good. Haven’t you ever thought that we’re capable of more? That maybe some roots might be a nice change?”</p><p>Sam sighed. “You know me man. I’m up for anything. If you think it’ll make you happy, I’ll be right there.”</p><p>Bucky grinned over at him. “I think it’ll make us <em>both</em> happy.” He said cockily.</p><p>Sam chuckled a little. “You what’ll definitely make me happy? Drinks on you for the next month.”</p><p>“Deal.” Bucky agreed cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>************************************</p><p> </p><p>It never took the boys long to find their way in a new city. They would head to a cheap but crowded neighbourhood and find a room to share quickly. Work was not too hard to come by for two strong young men, assuming they had no standards.</p><p>Bucky and Sam spent their first week helping load and unload rugs and furniture for export, and shovelling stables.</p><p>It was an old man at the stables that put Bucky on to the scent of a new job.</p><p>“They’re looking for strong young men for work in the desert. Promise of lots of money, and adventure.” He had said.</p><p>When Bucky reported it excitedly to Sam, his reply was not as enthusiastic as he would have liked.</p><p>“That sounds shady as fuck.”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes. “You don’t know anything about it. I say we go to the meet up and check it out. If it is shady, we scatter and don’t look back. It’s not like we couldn’t use the money. We could get a bigger place, have the time to find better jobs…”</p><p>Sam still didn’t look convinced.</p><p>“Ok, new plan. I go. You tail me and if it seems dodgy, we do the old one-two – you create a distraction and I get out of there.”</p><p>Sam seem swayed, but Bucky decided to cinch the deal. He adopted his best puppy dog eyes, which Sam said never worked but in fact always did.</p><p>“Fine, but if a single creep presents themselves, you tap out. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal. I have a good feeling about this Sam!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky’s good feeling was dissipating quickly.</p><p>He had headed to the meeting place around midnight, tailed by a stealthy Sam. The person who met him there was not what he expected.</p><p>The man has clearly wealthy and powerful, with expensive robes, a cane topped with a large ruby and a burly guard on either side.</p><p>“I heard there may be a job.” Bucky said carefully, stopped several strides away and keeping a sharp eye out for any sudden movements.</p><p>“Indeed, but it is no ordinary job. It requires unique qualifications.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“The only one that can retrieve that which I seek is a ‘diamond in the rough’.”</p><p>“Ooookay…” Bucky replied sceptically. “And you require… proof of that?”</p><p>The man smiled, but it was far from reassuring. His expression was cold and calculating and made Bucky feel like running.</p><p>“You will be tested when we get there. But should you succeed, the reward will be great.”</p><p>“How great?”</p><p>“It will make you a rich man. Rich enough to buy property, servants, enough to impress anyone you desire…”</p><p>The last part in particular caught Bucky’s attention. Steve did not seem snobbish in any way, but anyone with a piece of jewellery like the brooch to give away did not come from a poor background. Would it be more favourable if he could meet Steve again with a nice set of tailored clothes, the ability to take him out to dinner, enough to show he was a safe future Steve could invest in…?</p><p>“A retrieval job you said? It wouldn’t happen to stray into illegal territory would it?”</p><p>“It is all perfectly legal. I am not seeking to employ a thief, only a capable young man that can think on his feet. Someone who is more than the sum of his background, a-“</p><p>“Diamond in the rough, yeah you mentioned.”</p><p>Bucky paused, considering. Though he continued to meet the eyes of the man in charge, he noticed his guards shifting slightly the longer he was silent. One of their hands strayed to the hilt of their sword.</p><p>The time for him to just walk away was gone.</p><p>“Time is of the essence boy. Are you in or out?” the man asked.</p><p>“I’m in.”</p><p> </p><p>***************************************</p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s nerves were increasing the further out of the city they travelled. He had no doubt that Sam was doing his best to trail him, but it was difficult to follow a group through the barren desert and not get spotted.</p><p>They travelled deeper into a valley and as they skirted large rock formations, an enormous monument loomed ahead of them. It was a large lion’s head, its mouth opened wide. It seemed to be a tunnel, but Bucky could not make out anymore as it was the deepest, pitch black he had ever seen. The dawning sun’s light did not seem able to pierce the darkness at all.</p><p>They came to a stop several feet from the lion’s mouth. The ominous feeling in Bucky’s stomach grew heavier.</p><p>“What I seek is inside – a simple lamp. You will be tempted by other treasures, but you must not touch <em>anything</em> but the lamp. Once you have fetched it for me, I will make you a rich man.”</p><p>“That’s it? Walk in, get the lamp, don’t touch anything else and come back?”</p><p>Again, that cold smile spread across the man’s lips. “That is it.”</p><p>Bucky walked forward cautiously. As he stood on the cusp of the harsh darkness (the pitch black had not given way as he had gotten closer), he felt the ground beneath him vibrate slightly.</p><p>“Only he who is worthy may enter here….” A deep voice resonated all around him. Bucky whipped around to find the source, but there was no one. “A diamond in the rough…”</p><p>Bucky gulped, backtracking slightly and looking over at the man who brought him here.</p><p>He did not seem disturbed by the disembodied voice. He had clearly heard it before, given his previous mention of ‘a diamond in the rough’.</p><p>“Go on boy. Fetch me the lamp.”</p><p>Again, Bucky’s eyes darted at the other men still flanking the man in charge. They eyed him in slightly crouched positions, readying themselves should he run.</p><p>He could stall them for a while in the hopes that Sam was nearby. But even then, the two guards had swords. He and Sam were decent fighters, but Bucky was unarmed. Plus, he had a hideous feeling that his would not be the first body this cane-wielding, wealthy man buried in the desert.</p><p>Bucky had convinced Sam to come to the city in search of meaning and greatness. He was not sure yet how <em>worthy</em> he was, but perhaps this test was in fact a blessing. Would it be hypocritical to walk away from a challenge when he had brazenly come in search of one?</p><p>Bucky turned back to the mouth of the cave, took a deep breath, tilted his chin up and walked bravely into the darkness.  </p><p> </p><p>***************************************</p><p> </p><p>Bucky was entirely blind for the first eight steps of his journey into the unknown. He thought it counted as a plus that he hadn’t been crushed or disintegrated for being ‘unworthy’ or generally more ‘rough’ than ‘diamond’.</p><p>But what if the consequence of being unworthy was that he could not see, feel or otherwise navigate the cave? Maybe the ongoing blackness was the sign that he was not to enter?</p><p>As he pondered this disappointing thought, it was abruptly interrupted by a sudden bright light.</p><p>He shielded his eyes for a moment, but as his vision adjusted, he realised he was looking down on a cave full of wonders. He was at the top of a long and steep staircase but at the bottom he could see piles and piles of gold and jewels. Some had to be at least triple his height!</p><p>He stared down in amazement. A pocketful of the tonnes of treasure below would make him a wealthy man, but…</p><p>“Touch nothing but your quarry.” The same deep voice resonated around him, a timely reminder that he (for whatever reason) was not permitted to touch anything but the lamp.</p><p>He nodded awkwardly at the disembodied voice and started his descent.</p><p>Once on the ground, he moved between the piles of treasure carefully. The light that illuminated the cave glinted off the flawless gold bricks and coin, broken up only by the silver, platinum and precious stones scattered carelessly among the heaps.</p><p>What if the lamp was buried in one of the piles?</p><p>Bucky shook his head. The most sensible thing to do was treat this like a scouting mission, get the lay of the entire cave and if the lamp was not obvious to him in his first sweep, he could start coordinating his search with a better understanding of whether it would take hours or days.</p><p>As he walked on, the piles thinned. He made his way through a monstrous set of columns to another chamber. This one still had a thousand times more riches than the royal treasury, but it was more sparely distributed across uneven terrain. He climbed his way through the most clear path, but then movement caught his eye.</p><p>Bucky whipped around, heart suddenly thudding in his chest. He had not considered the possibility that he was not alone down here.</p><p>He looked around for a weapon to grab if he had to fight for his life, but once he locked eyes on the source of the movement, his fear was replaced with confusion.</p><p>It was a small carpet, flapping in the air. Only, there was no breeze.</p><p>Bucky approached cautiously. The carpet seemed to move even more emphatically the closer he got.</p><p>Was it… gesturing?</p><p>“Holy shit…” Bucky muttered under his breath.</p><p>A magic carpet.</p><p>It was trapped under a large rock that must have come loose from the cavern ceiling. As he studied it, the carpet pulled itself forward, as though demonstrating to him how it was trapped.</p><p>“Ok, you need some help huh?” he said aloud.</p><p>The carpet nodded at him.</p><p>He stared at it with wide eyes. Head or no, that was definitely a nod.</p><p>“You can… understand me?” he asked.</p><p>Again, a nod.</p><p>“Wow. Ummm… ok, I’ll lift and you try to pull yourself free, got it?”</p><p>Bucky stepped closer, hooking his fingers under the protruding edge of the rock. He was used to lifting heavy loads, so bent his knees and used the power of his body lift the rock two inches.</p><p>With a couple of tugs, the carpet flew free, letting Bucky release his burden.</p><p>It whipped around the room in a frenzy, flying the length of the huge chamber and back in a matter of seconds. It returned to Bucky, zipping around him in tight rotations.</p><p>“Woah! Glad to help, but I don’t think I am allowed to touch you?” he said, holding up his hands to carefully avoid brushing the hyperactive magical artefact.</p><p>The carpet recoiled, shifting again like it was nodding frantically in agreement. It seemed intelligent, perhaps it could help him in his quest.</p><p>“What the hell… I’m looking for a lamp. I don’t suppose you’ve… seen any around?” Bucky asked. He wasn’t sure how the carpet would <em>see</em> anything, but then, he did not understand how it was flying either.</p><p>The carpet rose – if it were human, he would say it was straightening its back and puffing up its chest. It zoomed several feet away before stopping, spinning around as though asking Bucky why he was not following.</p><p>Bucky stepped carefully after it, still avoiding the treasure but keeping an eye on the carpet.</p><p>He must have walked for at least ten minutes, through a number of forks. This place was enormous and the treasure had still been consistently scattered about. But as he followed the carpet through the last wide, golden archway, he knew he had found what he was looking for.</p><p>On a tall platform in the middle of the room, bathed in golden light, was a lamp.</p><p>The carpet excitedly whizzed close by him, causing him to chuckle. “Thank you.” He said with a grin as the carpet somersaulted. It reminded him of an excited child.</p><p>He took the steps up to the top of the platform quickly. The lamp was covered in a delicate glass cloche which afforded him a clear view. It did not look at all special. If anything, it looked older, more tarnished and of a lower quality than any of the treasure he’d come across so far.</p><p>“This is it?” he murmured in disbelief. It seemed ironic that he was here as a diamond in the rough, finding the roughest thing among the literal diamonds.</p><p>He lifted the cloche, picking up the dusty lamp.</p><p>All of a sudden, a shudder when through the cavern, the ground shaking furiously.</p><p>“You have touched that which is forbidden to you.” Boomed the deep voice of the magical cave god or whatever the hell it was.</p><p>He looked down at the gold handle of the cloche he was still holding in one hand.</p><p>“Oh, that is some bullshit.” He said aloud. Entrapment. He should have had his guard up.</p><p>“You will be entombed here forever.” The dark voice said with cold finality.</p><p>“Fuck!” Bucky’s head shot up as he heard a roar across the other end of the massive chamber. As he watched in horror, blue flames engulfed the far wall and spread quickly toward him.</p><p>There was no way he was outrunning the ghostly fire.</p><p>“Carpet!” he called out desperately.</p><p>It was already by his side, allowing Bucky to jump on it and hold on to its tasselled edge before shooting off the way they had entered.</p><p>But though Carpet sped desperately quickly over the rocky landscape and mounds of treasure, the fire moved unnaturally fast to lick at his heels.</p><p>Then the roof started to cave in.</p><p>Bucky kept his head low as Carpet quickly manoeuvred the falling debris.</p><p>“Come on, come on!” Bucky gritted, willing Carpet to cover the last several metres quickly.</p><p>But just a metre away from the top of the main staircase, a large piece of rock came tumbling down, catching the back couple of inches of Carpet. Bucky yelled as he was propelled forward with one last thrust from Carpet, scrambling to hold on to what was left of the ledge.</p><p>He pulled himself forward onto his feet but before he could even turn to see what happened to Carpet, he felt the rock beneath him giving way. He danced forward through the darkness, the fault in the crumbling rock following his footsteps.</p><p>Bucky stumbled back into the daylight, trying to catch his breath and feeling his heart thudding from the adrenalin. However, there was no safety to be found on the surface – the two burly guards were pointing their swords at him, the man in charge standing calmly between them with glinting black eyes fixed on Bucky.</p><p>“Did you get the lamp?”</p><p>“Tell your guys to lower their weapons.” Bucky demanded.</p><p>“You are in no position to bargain, street rat.”</p><p>“Come on my guy, there’s no reason for the deal to change. You get what you want, I get what I want and we both walk away happy and with clean hands.”</p><p>The man smiled slightly. “So, you do have it. Give it to me.”</p><p>“You send your guys away and I will.”</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>“Or I throw myself backwards and take the lamp with me. I mean if I’m going to die anyway, I might as well do it fucking over the guy that’s fucking me over, don’t you think?”</p><p>The man’s mouth grew tight as he considered Bucky’s statement.</p><p>Bucky stepped back slightly, a silent threat to follow through on his suicidal plan.</p><p>“Stop!” The man cried. He took a breath, rage practically vibrating from his pores.</p><p>“Leave us.” He did not take his eyes off Bucky for a moment while his men took heed of his words without a second’s hesitation.</p><p>Bucky waited a few moments, calculating his best escape route.</p><p>“Isn’t this nicer? A civil exchange, two men keeping their word?”</p><p>“Give me the lamp before I grow tired of you boy.”</p><p>Bucky stepped forward slowly, taking out the lamp he had hurriedly stuffed in his waistband when the fire started. He extended the lamp to the man, keeping careful eyes on him. But just as the other man touched it, he noticed a swirling light seeming to emanate from the metal, through the disturbed layer of dust and grime.</p><p>The moment’s distraction was just what the other man needed.</p><p>Quick as a flash, he brought his cane up and whacked Bucky under the chin. A second later it was sweeping his feet out from underneath him. From his place on his back, he saw the glint of a dagger as it was raised above him.</p><p>“<em>This</em> is the reward you deserve.” He proclaimed, poised to strike.</p><p>Bucky smiled at him.</p><p>The man’s murderous expression gave way to show his confusion before it abruptly turned to shock as he was tackled from behind.</p><p>Bucky rolled quickly out of the way, hearing a pained cry over his shoulder.</p><p>Sam had also received a sharp hit to the face with the man’s malicious cane, dodging out of his way as the villain found his feet.</p><p>Bucky had underestimated the man’s physicality as well as his malice.</p><p>He kicked out, trying to dislodge the dagger from the man’s hand, but he shifted to absorb the blow on his bicep and kept his firm grip on the hilt.</p><p>He swiped it at Sam, causing him to rear back before he turned back to Bucky. He attacked him ruthlessly, stabbing and slashing at him violently, making Bucky dodge and jump dangerous close to the blackness and mile long death drop.</p><p>“Hey!” Sam called out, distracting the man with a hard blow to the back of his left knee. The man swung back with a frightening ferocity, hitting Sam and causing him to stumble.</p><p>Sam and he were well-versed in brawling and could take a punch with the best of them. He had no doubt Sam would have recovered and given back as good as he got, if it had not been for the newly made chasm right next to them.</p><p>The sand caused his stumbling feet to slide the extra few fatal centimetres and Sam fell, a surprised yelp quickly disappearing into the abyss.</p><p>Bucky had already sprung into action the second Sam had stepped back, having seen what would happen. His hands closed on air as he reached out to his friend, watching his body be absorbed by darkness.</p><p>Then he felt a foot on his back, and he was tumbling right after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky cried out as he tumbled down, the sound mostly lost as his ears were filled by the overwhelming gush of air as he fell. He clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see either the blue fire or the rocky ground fast approaching.</p><p>Then he was not falling any more.</p><p>He was confused for a moment. He had not felt the pain of impact. Instead he just felt… winded? But wait, <em>was</em> he still falling? He felt wind in his hair…</p><p>He opened his eyes to see the bright purple and blue pattern of Carpet, who had snatched him out of mid-air.</p><p>He heard a groan to his left and realised Sam’s warm body was there beside him. A feeling of total relief flooded his system, causing him to physically sag where he lay on Carpet.</p><p>He had not gotten his friend killed after all.</p><p>Carpet gracefully glided to the ground, Bucky rolling right to be on his back on the blessed, fire-free ground while Sam rolled left, also spreadeagle on his back.</p><p>The two caught their breath silently for a moment before Sam grumbled, “I hate you.”</p><p>“I know.” Bucky muttered back.</p><p>Both men heaved themselves up into a sitting position.</p><p>“Did I hit my head on the way down or did a rug save us?” Sam asked deadpan.</p><p>“Carpet.” Bucky corrected. “Yeah. He’s real friendly. Thanks bud.” He said as Carpet flew back to him as if called, settling next to him comfortably.</p><p>Bucky’s gaze moved to the mouth of the cave at the sound of collapsing rock. Gone was the black shadow of the entrance, replaced instead with a wall of rock, dust still settling around it.</p><p>“Well fuck. What next?” Sam asked.</p><p>“I don’t know. I have a feeling there’s not another exit to this place – Carpet?”</p><p>Carpet slumped and shook to indicate there was not.</p><p>“Man, what did I tell you about shady characters?” Sam asked exasperatedly.</p><p>Bucky spluttered indignantly. “I couldn’t leave! They would have killed me. I thought I could, you know… turn it around.” He finished helplessly.</p><p>“Yeah, well bad news – they did kill you. It’s just gonna be a slow death.” Sam said darkly, but stood up, not yet ready to embrace defeat.</p><p>“At least that arsehole didn’t get what he wanted.” Sam continued.</p><p>“He wanted the lamp, that was it. He’s got it.” Bucky replied.</p><p>Sam smirked at him and reached into the deep pocket of his pants, drawing out-</p><p>“Shit! Good grab man.” Bucky complimented, taking the lamp out of Sam’s hands as if to verify it was the same one he had put in the murderous man’s hands only minutes ago.</p><p>“I wish I could see his face as he realises its trapped in here with us.” Bucky went on.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. “Really good consolation prize that’d be – almost makes dying for that piece of crap worth it.” He said sarcastically.</p><p>“Maybe it’s valuable?” Bucky suggested sceptically, examining the lamp from all angles. The dancing lights he had glimpsed before were not there, proving they must have been imagined.</p><p>“It’s cheap brass Bucky, we’ve seen enough of it to know that.” Sam dismissed.</p><p>“But there’s got to be a reason that prick wanted it. Hang on, I think there’s an inscription…” Bucky peered at the side, rubbing his hand over the dust to see if he could make out the wording that might clue them in to why this lamp was the centre of so much attention.</p><p>After two rubs, veins of bright red light reappeared as though emanating through the metal. Bucky’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>“Sam, look-“</p><p>He was cut off when a sudden flurry of smoke started to pour quickly out of the spout of the lamp.</p><p>“What did you do?” Sam asked confusedly.</p><p>“Me? How the fuck would I do THIS?” he retorted bewildered as still more smoke poured out.</p><p>It accumulated in a spiral a few feet away, whirling together like a tornado and taking on a red tinge.</p><p>Both men watched in amazement as the grey and red smoke circulated faster and taller. Eventually it cleared, revealing an enormous man.</p><p>He had to be at least 20 feet tall. He had lightly tanned skin, dark hair and a sharply manicured goatee. He was adorned in luxurious materials and expensive jewellery, the stark red and gold captivating the eye.</p><p>“Master, I serve thee with wishes three. Command me as you will.” While the giant’s voice was loud and booming in the space, rattling bits of the surrounding treasure, his insincerity was clear in every syllable.</p><p> He seemed bored but as he looked around, his expression turned to irritation.</p><p>“Master? Hello? Where the f….” the huge figure looked around his eye level, doing a full spin. Eventually he turned his gaze downward and among the enormous piles of treasure, finally came to rest on Bucky.</p><p>Bucky felt like his jaw was brushing the ground. Though he couldn’t tear his eyes away to look, he was sure Sam appeared equally as shellshocked.</p><p>The figure squinted his eyes at the lamp Bucky still held in his outstretched arms.</p><p>“Either I’ve been in there longer than I thought and evolution has done some weird things to human stature, or I’m the wrong size.” He stated.</p><p>Neither Bucky nor Sam answered his statement.</p><p>“I’m just gonna… yeah.” Suddenly the giant was spinning, red sparks leaping off his form. In a matter of seconds he was coming to a stop, now the same height as the other men.</p><p>He stood in front of Bucky expectantly. Silence reigned for several moments. The man’s eyes drifted to Sam to see if he was going to speak up, before coming back to rest on Bucky.</p><p>Eventually he broke the awkward silence.</p><p>“Master? Wishes three?” he prompted.</p><p>“I- Master? You… what?” Bucky croaked out.</p><p>The man rolled his eyes. “You rubbed. I serve. Need me to break it down any more for you?”</p><p>Bucky nodded dumbly. “Yes please.”</p><p>The man huffed like explaining himself was a significant inconvenience.</p><p>“You-“ he pointed at Bucky – “rub lamp. I-“ he gestured at himself – “the genie inside, come out. Now you- “once again he pointed at Bucky – “ get three wishes. Comprende?”</p><p>Bucky was a mix of emotions – still heavily weighted toward shock, but now mixed with cautious excitement and a streak of irritation.</p><p>“You’re pretty condescending and cantankerous for someone calling me master.” He observed.</p><p>The man was not perturbed. “You meet many happy slaves?”</p><p>Bucky tilted his head and made a noise of assent. Very fair point.</p><p>“But how on Earth could I be your master? Why the hell are you indentured to <em>me</em>?” he asked.</p><p>The man scoffed, though it was the first sound he had made not filled with contempt toward Bucky.</p><p>“Believe me kid, I didn’t make the rules.”</p><p>“Hang on…” Sam spoke up. Both the men turned to face him. “You are a GENIE. A magical, wish-granting genie?”</p><p>Once again the genie rolled his eyes. “Chuckleheads - you saw me come out of the lamp, didn’t you? You see the binds, don’t you?” as he spoke, he raised his wrists which were encircled in wide, gold bands adorned with rubies. He shook them to show they were plastered to his skin, almost unmoving.</p><p>“I thought a genie would look more… magical.” Bucky said critically.</p><p>“What, you were expecting some glowing, blue anthropoid? This is what I like to look like, a handsome guy who takes care of himself. Someone who spends a bit of time with his appearance, you know? It’s not a crime to be aesthetically pleasing.” He replied snottily.</p><p>“So, he gets three wishes because he has your lamp? Does he forfeit his wishes if I hold it?” Sam asked.</p><p>“No.” the genie replied shortly, seeming uncompelled to explain himself to someone who wasn’t his master.</p><p>“What if I made a wish then hand it to Sam and he makes a wish? Do the wishes reset? Could we just keep passing the lamp between us until we ran out of things to wish for?” Bucky asked.</p><p>The genie adopted a faux-shocked pose with a light gasp. “WOW. You’ve done it, you’ve hacked the system. Couple of Hawkings. Yes, unlimited wishes forever with the power of TEAMWORK.” The genie clapped his hands, the sarcasm overwhelming.</p><p>“No.” he said flatly as he dropped the act. “Everyone gets three wishes for a lifetime. You can only make those wishes when you are in possession of the lamp.”</p><p>Bucky and Sam looked at each other, rolling their eyes.</p><p>“This sounds like a bunch of bullshit.” Sam said.</p><p>“I know. Light show? Few parlour tricks?” Bucky replied with derision.</p><p>The genie looked between them – though he clearly did not like the two, he seemed put out to not be the centre of attention.</p><p>“<em>Parlour</em> <em>tricks</em>?” he asked, insulted.</p><p>“You can’t hustle a hustler! You rig up some smoke, get some mirrors in here…” Sam waved his hands around.</p><p>Bucky continued seamlessly – “call yourself a genie that <em>happens</em> to look like a human, throw on some fake gold bands…”</p><p>“…without showing us <em>any</em> actual magic…” Sam continue.</p><p>“Carpet’s the only magical thing here. I bet you couldn’t even shift the rock to save yourself.” Bucky finished mockingly.</p><p>“I could move you to Timbuktu without blinking an eye.” The genie shot back.</p><p>Bucky and Sam both scoffed.</p><p>“Or maybe you’d prefer the top of Mount Everest? Would making you appear in a <em>sewer</em> be <em>impressive</em> enough for you?” The genie asked, raising his hands as though to snap his fingers. “Let’s see if that-“ abruptly he paused.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at the men, flicking up briefly to look at the closed off mouth of the cave.</p><p>“You sneaky bastards.” He said, realisation dawning on his face.</p><p>Bucky and Sam exchanged a dissatisfied look.</p><p>It had almost worked.</p><p>“If it’s not an official wish, it’s not happening.” The genie said sternly with a waggle of his finger, though a small smirk played at the corner of his lips.</p><p>“Fine. We’ve got six wishes right? We can use one to get us out of here and there’s plenty left.” Bucky reasoned.</p><p>The genie frowned at them. “You know the wishes aren’t joint custody right? Each of you get three wishes to yourselves, no exchanges, no transfers.”</p><p>Sam waved away his words. It would never occur to either man to treat their wishes as separate or belonging just to them alone. They were in it together, just like with everything else.</p><p>“What would we even use five wishes for?” Sam directed at Bucky.</p><p>Bucky was thoughtful. “I don’t know… what do you think?” he directed at the genie.</p><p>“… you’re asking for advice on what to wish for?”</p><p>“Sure – you’ve got more experience in wishing than either of us. What would you wish for?”</p><p>The genie shrugged. “Riches, fame, immortality… all pretty common.”</p><p>Bucky tsked. “Not really creative. What kind of wish makes people the happiest? What would you wish for yourself?” Bucky asked.</p><p>The genie paused for a few moments. “Freedom.” He said simply.</p><p>Bucky felt the word like a blow. Here he was trying to con a free wish out of the genie, asking him what luxuries Bucky and Sam should wish for – all the while, he was speaking to an enslaved being.</p><p>The genie seemed uncomfortable with the heavy silence that followed. “Being all-powerful is fine and dandy, but the living situation is a little cramped… Plus getting stuck with a witless chump for a master is about as painful as it sounds.”</p><p>The smirk he shot them did not pack the full power he may have intended, tinged as it was by sadness.</p><p>“What keeps you bound? Surely there is a way for you to free yourself?” Sam implored.</p><p>The genie looked patronizingly at him. “Genie magic is not like getting grounded as a kid, where you can escape out the window if you can just summon the courage. It is an everlasting prison. The only one who can free me is the one that never will – my master.”</p><p>“I can free you?” Bucky queried eagerly.</p><p>“I get my freedom if my master uses one of their wishes to set me free. The kind of people that seek the lamp usually have all three wishes firmly in mind, not sparing one for me and my little, eternal problem.” He explained.</p><p>“Well, we’ll free you.” Bucky stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>The genie just rolled his eyes dismissively.</p><p>“No, we will. We’ve got six wishes right? First, we get out of here, then we still have four wishes before we use the last one to set you free.” Sam piped up.</p><p>“You say that now…” the genie warned.</p><p>Bucky shook his head. “Hell, even one wish is more than we ever thought was coming our way. Giving up one is hardly a sacrifice.”</p><p>Sam nodded in agreement.  </p><p>“Even if we had just two wishes, we’d still free you. It’s wrong for someone to be trapped like that.” Sam spoked sincerely.</p><p>The genie still looked cynical but nodded. “We’ll see.”</p><p>“We’ll prove it. But first, we have to get out of here. Genie – wait, do you have a name?” Bucky interrupted himself.</p><p>“Tony.” He said after a pause. Bucky wasn’t sure if he was taken aback by the unexpected question or whether he had to actually think for a moment what his name was.</p><p>“I’m Bucky.” He responded.</p><p>“Sam.” Came from behind him.</p><p>Tony seemed somewhat bemused by the introductions and stayed silent.</p><p>Bucky cleared his throat. “I wish you would get all of us out of this cave and safely back to Agrabah.” Bucky said clearly, holding the lamp up slightly as if to prove he was making a legitimate wish.</p><p>“Now that’s a wish.” The genie said. He urged both Bucky and Sam onto the magic carpet, which had enthusiastically thrown itself to the ground to ferry them through their next journey.</p><p>“Hold on to your tassels boys.” Tony said cheekily, stepping back and shooting them a mischievous grin.</p><p>Bucky and Sam both dropped immediately to their knees, gripping Carpet tightly and alarmed by the gleeful expression on Tony’s face.</p><p>“T minus 12 seconds, guidance ready…”</p><p>Carpet started hovering slightly off the ground.</p><p>“Ten, nine, eight… ignition sequence started…”</p><p>Carpet started vibrating in excitement.</p><p>“Five, four, three, two… See ya topside boys.”</p><p>All of a sudden Carpet tore forward, the speed pressing Bucky and Sam back. Their tight grips were the only thing that saved them.</p><p>As they cried out, Tony’s booming voice on the air announced: “LIFT OFF!”</p><p>They hurtled towards the mouth of the cavern that was still entirely blocked by rocks. They were seconds away from impact, both calling out in horror.</p><p>But they flew straight through as though the rocks were not there.</p><p>As he gulped in air, recovering from thinking he was going to die – again, the third time in as many hours – Bucky decided that he may hate Tony a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carpet soared through the rocks and high above the sand dunes. After the break-neck speed at which it had just catapulted Bucky and Sam toward the wall of rock in the cave, this was the equivalent of a leisurely Sunday stroll.</p><p>“What an arsehole.” Sam muttered under his breath, his words the first that broke through the shellshocked silence between the two men.</p><p>The city loomed closer on the horizon, but a few miles from the city gates Carpet gently descended. Beneath them was a man-made oasis, a white linen tent providing shade over a pile of bright rugs laid over the sand. A small pool of crystal-clear water was partially obscured by the tent, ringed by small amount luscious greenery that stood out from its barren surrounds.</p><p>As Carpet touched down, the two men shakily stood up.</p><p>“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” came a voice from the tent. Reclining on a chaise lounge, sipping on an oddly bright coloured drink in a shapely glass decorated with fruit, was Tony.</p><p>“You’re out of the cave, wish well spent. And well executed, if I do say so myself.” He went on.</p><p>“THAT was unnecessary.” Bucky complained sternly as he and Sam leaned on each other to stagger to the water to take a drink.</p><p>Tony huffed at him. “Why do things the boring way when you can be interesting? Now stop acting like wild animals and come have a cocktail.”</p><p>Tony did not wait for permission before he magicked them onto matching lounges in the tent. It was an odd, weightless feeling, being transported from one place to another instantly, disorienting but not unpleasant.</p><p>Bucky and Sam exchanged a frustrated look. Tony could have just <em>appeared</em> them here instead of making them think they were about the be squashed like bugs against the rock. Sam opened his mouth to complain, but Bucky silently shushed him. He was sure Tony had moved them just now solely to show them that he <em>chose</em> to scare them with his cave escape stunt. </p><p>It was all an elaborate power play, which Bucky could empathise with. For all his phenomenal powers, Tony was beholden to Bucky and Sam in a way that he clearly despised. If he were in Tony’s position, he’d probably try to get some of his pride back with similar tricks too.</p><p>“What <em>is</em> this?” Bucky changed the topic, gesturing to the drink in his hand. It was two-toned, red and yellow in a curvy glass, garnished with a bit of citrus and the brightest red cherry Bucky had ever seen.</p><p>“Sex on the beach.” Tony said simply.</p><p>“….what?” he asked, confused. Maybe he had been in the lamp too long…</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “The name of the drink. It’s called a ‘sex on the beach’. And you have a ‘screaming orgasm’.” He nodded at the bright white drink Sam held awkwardly in a triangle shaped glass garnished with a sprig of mint.</p><p>Sam snorted at the name in amusement, but both dutifully took small sips, scrunching their faces at the sweetness of the drinks.</p><p>“So, I only have like, a million questions.” Sam stated.</p><p>“I’m gonna stop you there. I only actually have to answer to my master, so…” Tony went back to sipping on his own bright blue cocktail, effectively dismissing Sam.</p><p>Sam kept looking at Tony as he held out his hand to Bucky, who seamlessly placed the lamp in his grip.</p><p>“Can you do <em>anything</em> with magic?” Sam asked directly.</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes slightly, but answered his new master. “Pretty much. I’m not allowed to hurt my master-“ his tone revealed his disappointment – “I can’t bring anyone back from the dead, can’t mess with the space-time continuum… but that’s about it.”</p><p>“And you can just magic yourself up anything in the meantime? Your powers aren’t exclusively for the use of your master?” Sam went on, gesturing to the lavish setting Tony had concocted.</p><p>“Ah well, that’s the silver lining of this whole piece – I could make myself anything I wanted.”</p><p>With a puff of red smoke two figures appeared around Tony. The first was a beautiful woman with pale skin and red hair, wearing a revealing harem ensemble. She sat on the edge of Tony’s chaise with a seductive smile. As they watched, she reached over to the table beside Tony to pick up a bowl of grapes, from which she picked one delicately to feed to Tony. The second figure was a young man, also with light skin but light brown, tousled curls. Where the woman seemed ready to eat Tony alive, the young man looked cuter and gazed at the genie with hero worship in his eyes. He held a large, thick frond in his hands, fanning Tony in way that emphasised the lithe muscles on his topless upper half.</p><p>But there was something off about these figures.</p><p>The closer Bucky looked, expressions that had at first seemed so passionate were in fact masking a deadness in their eyes, a soullessly emptiness that seemed more sad than disturbing.</p><p>The woman and the boy flickered slightly, as though they were made of light, before they vanished entirely.  </p><p>“Genie magic creates the basic materials and the illusion of what you want, but it can’t imitate true emotions or real life. That is the trick you see – it can’t create anything that really matters. It is what drives men crazy…” Tony explained, a new sadness in his voice as his apparitions were banished.</p><p>“How long have you been in the lamp? And for that matter, have you always been a genie?” Bucky asked in a soft voice.</p><p>Tony ignored him.</p><p>Buck huffed in irritation, his empathy eroding as he stuck his hand out to take the lamp Sam was already holding out to him.</p><p>Bucky repeated his question pointedly.</p><p>“I don’t know how long it’s been since my last master. Who can be bothered keeping track of the years, you know? Pyramids were in, they were installing some in the empty lot out back, used their last wish for me to finish it. Was a big fucker. Do you know when that was?” Tony asked.</p><p>Both man shook their heads in the negative.</p><p>Tony waved a hand like it was not important. “As for my history – no, I wasn’t born a genie. I was made into one, but I don’t remember anything about my life before that so don’t ask.” He said the last part abruptly, making Bucky feel like he could be lying about his memory. They would allow him his privacy though.</p><p>Sam reached out for the lamp, another question in mind.</p><p>“When you’re free, do you stay magic? Or do you become human again?” he asked.</p><p>Tony shrugged, obnoxiously sucking the last of his drink through his straw to create a prolonged rattling sound.</p><p>“Who knows? It’s never been done before.”</p><p>It was once again apparent that Tony did not believe their promise to free him.</p><p>“Hey,” Sam said softly, a voice that had talked Bucky down from many a tantrum or hopeless moment. “We’re men of our word. We’ll free you.”</p><p>Tony made another obnoxious slurping sound.</p><p>Sam sighed and turned to Bucky.</p><p>“Look, I say we make two joint wishes, have one each that we can use on personal shit, then we set this guy free.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Bucky nodded firmly.</p><p>In truth, Bucky thought they could probably set Tony free now – it would almost be worth forfeiting the other wishes to prove the fucker wrong about them. But Bucky and Sam were practical men and understood the opportunities that genie wishes could offer them were never going to come up again.</p><p>“That’s cute, joint wishes. Assumes you guys will stay BFFs until you’ve made it through four wishes.” Tony mocked lightly.</p><p>“You think you’ll make us fight?” Sam queried.</p><p>“Power corrupts.” Tony said simply.</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes again. “Well then we’ll just have to get through them quickly. What do you say for the first wish Sam? Money?”</p><p>Tony snorted rudely.</p><p>Sam ignored him. “Yeah man. But how much? I don’t want us painting a target on our backs.”</p><p>Bucky made a made a noise of agreement. He slipped one hand in his pocket, rubbing over the brooch Steve had given him that never left his person. He didn’t need riches, he just needed enough to secure a good future for himself and perhaps a companion…</p><p>“I got it!” Sam cried, spinning back around to face Tony, lamp still in his hands.</p><p>“I wish that Bucky and I always, for the rest of our lives, have enough money in our pockets for whatever we want to buy.”</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow – if Bucky didn’t know better, he would say Tony was impressed by the practicality of Sam’s wish. Bucky certainly was.</p><p>“Done.” Tony snapped his fingers once.</p><p>“…. Bit anticlimactic.” Sam noted.</p><p>“If you’d like, you can pop back on the carpet and I can shoot you off to a little market to test it out.“ Tony said, just a little too eagerly.</p><p>“NO!” they both shouted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="MsoNormal">It had been two days since Bucky, Sam and Tony had arrived back in Agrabah. As soon as they had returned, Bucky and Sam had packed their meagre belongings and travelled a few blocks to a slightly nicer part of the city, finding an apartment to let in less than two hours.</p><p class="MsoNormal">When the landlord demanded the first month payment immediately, the men were indeed able to reach into their pockets and pull of the precise amount each of them needed for their share.</p><p class="MsoNormal">It was a neat little place, two bedrooms and a nice view of the marketplace. One thing they had not counted on was Tony. Their new roommate.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Tony was the bitchiest roommate Bucky had ever had. He criticised everything, refused to be helpful ever, even though he could achieve anything with a snap of his fingers.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Sam had snapped at him about four hours into their cohabitation and because he was holding the lamp, Tony had to answer him.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yes, I can go back in the lamp whenever I want.” He had tried for a kind of forced levity, trying to make it seem he was snooty or just sticking around because he knew it annoyed the other men. But Bucky and Sam were observant enough to note to trace of trepidation in his voice and the tension in his jaw.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Neither man ordered him back into the lamp, no matter how much of a dick he was.</p><p class="MsoNormal">For now, Bucky was taking a break, wondering through the marketplace to grab something to eat. As always, he was also seeking inspiration for what their remaining wishes should be.</p><p class="MsoNormal">If someone had told him a week ago that he and Sam would have five genie wishes, he would have told them that they would blast through them in a matter of hours. Now it was real, it was difficult to determine what they really needed. He was also taking heed of Tony’s warning about genie magic not being able to affect anything beyond the material.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky was pulled out of his thoughts by a disturbance in the north of the market. The crowds around him were moving forward to peer at whatever was happening, interested murmurs all around. Bucky’s curiosity was piqued, but he didn’t follow the surge of people that shifted toward the spectacle. Instead Bucky moved to the side, slipping through an alley to wrap around and climb onto a low, nearby rooftop for an aerial view. </p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky was glad his position was relatively removed from the eyeline of the people below because when he looked down, he saw the man that had sent him into the cave in the centre of a small clearing, protected by guards.</p><p class="MsoNormal">He ducked instinctively, his heart beating faster. The city was a big place, but apparently not big enough for Bucky to avoid that arsehole.</p><p class="MsoNormal">He was surrounded by <em>royal</em> guards too, which means he was even more powerful than Bucky had thought. He could have any one of those men execute Bucky where he stood and no one would do anything about it.</p><p class="MsoNormal">They may have to leave the city.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky dared another glance down. The man seemed to be inspecting the market. He approached vendors who stood taller when the noble stepped up to their stalls. He sampled their wares and spoke down his nose at them. Even from this distance, Bucky could see how he dismissed them rudely.</p><p class="MsoNormal">He scanned over the guards, recognising one as the man who had been with them in the desert. As his eyes passed over the rest of the entourage, he noted a blonde head of hair.</p><p class="MsoNormal">He gasped when he realised it was Steve.</p><p class="MsoNormal">He was standing at a stall selling bread, next to a smaller figure with bright red hair. He was dressed in light colours, his tunic not matching the clothes of the other guards in the area. But then, Bucky clocked two men in the crowd in street clothes that were definitely also part of the guard, no doubt undercover in the area to keep a close eye on any plotting happening among the gathered people or surrounding shadows.</p><p class="MsoNormal">As Bucky watched, Steve accepted a small sample of flat bread, along with the red headed woman at his side. He chewed it and broke into a smile, saying something he could not hear to the merchant, but was obviously complimentary as the man lit up, puffing out his chest proudly and smiling at Steve. As he watched, the woman held out a couple of coins which the merchant accepted, bowing his head in gratitude, his excitement visible.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Perhaps Steve was her bodyguard for the day?</p><p class="MsoNormal">He had to talk to him.</p><p class="MsoNormal">It was reckless. He could not allow either the man in charge or his bodyguard to see him. He should sneak back home.</p><p class="MsoNormal">But it was Steve.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky slinked back down to the marketplace, hanging close to the back of the gathering where Steve was. The crowds thinned out a little over the next half an hour, but were still thick enough to provide Bucky with cover. The bodies did however prevent him from catching Steve’s eye.</p><p class="MsoNormal">He looked around, frustrated. Then he spotted a narrow alley. If Steve and his companion stayed on their trajectory, they would pass by in a couple of minutes and he would be able to signal him from there without revealing himself to the rest of the party.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky made his way to the alley efficiently but without drawing attention to himself. He waited there impatiently, once again rubbing a thumb over the brooch in the lining of his pocket.</p><p class="MsoNormal">When Steve and the red head stepped up to the nearby stall selling jams, Bucky waved his hands, to no avail. He jumped a little with a larger wave. Still nothing. He was looking increasingly ridiculous.</p><p class="MsoNormal">He’d have to risk it.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Steve!” he hissed.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Steve’s head shot up, looking around for who spoke his name. Bucky waved his hands wildly, desperate to catch his eye.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Steve found him a second later, his eyes going wide. Bucky shot him a bright grin. His grin got even wider as he noticed Steve’s mouth twitch into a smile instinctively upon realising it was Bucky. </p><p class="MsoNormal">Steve looked away for a moment so as not to seem distracted, but his eyes darted back to Bucky seconds later.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky gestured to him, silently asking him if he could slip away and meet Bucky in the alley.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Steve’s expression turned from excited to anxious before he schooled it pack to passive and his eyes darted back to the merchant to accept a sample of his goods.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky watched him open his soft pink lips and close them around the small spoon, sucking it clean delicately before he smiled and spoke kindly to the vendor.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Should eating be that sexy?</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky was so fixated on Steve that it took his female companion moving partially in front of Steve’s body before he realised she was staring at him.</p><p class="MsoNormal">She looked deeply suspicious, and her stance in front of Steve seemed protective. Bucky was confused by the dynamic. Still, he grew very nervous very quickly under her sharp glare, and so sent her a small, charming smile and a little wave.</p><p class="MsoNormal">She was unmoved.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Steve looked back up at Bucky and seemed to realise his lady friend was about ten seconds away from leaping into the alley and throttling him. He ducked his head to speak in her ear. As Bucky watched, her eyebrows went up and her glare turned from dangerous to dangerous <em>and</em> curious.</p><p class="MsoNormal">They had a hushed conversation, Bucky anxiously rocking on his heels. The woman seemed to get the last word in, fixing a stern look on Steve when he seemed ready to argue with her. Steve nodded, throwing one more small, shy smile at Bucky. Bucky smiled back, and it took a moment to realise that the women was making hand gestures at him.</p><p class="MsoNormal">She held up three fingers and then a palm. Bucky took it to mean that he was to stay put and something would happen in three minutes.</p><p class="MsoNormal">He sent her an enthusiastic thumbs up.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Her lips twitched slightly and she said something to Steve that caused him to blush and duck his head, though there was still a smile on his face.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky really hoped that Steve would be meeting him in three minutes. </p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">****************************************</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky was not patient at the best of times, but he felt like he was going to come out of his skin as he waited for Steve. What would he say? Should he kiss him on the cheek, on the lips, or not at all? He could ask if he had a night off any time soon, if he might want to have dinner…</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky paced and nervously gnawed on this thumb nail as he thought it through.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I was led to believe that ‘Bucky’ was a suave, remarkable type of gentleman.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky jumped, spinning around to face the red-haired woman who had snuck up silently behind him.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I have to say, I’m relieved to find out you’re as much a smitten idiot as Steve.” She smirked.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky let out a surprised laugh, far more delighted by the implication that Steve had spoken fondly about him to be embarrassed about being called out for his own behaviour.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Well, you’ve already got a good handle on me. What do I call you?” Bucky asked.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Natasha.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“It’s nice to meet you Natasha. Uh…. is Steve, did he…” Bucky started.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Natasha snorted indelicately. “Steve could not slip away.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Ok… um, do you think maybe you could pass him a message from me?” Bucky asked.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Sure.” Natasha said, crossing her arms.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky paused.</p><p class="MsoNormal">What could he say? <em>‘I haven’t stopped thinking about you since we met’</em> seemed a little strong. ‘<em>Are you free for a date anytime soon</em>’ had more back and forth required than a one-way message through Natasha could allow.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Natasha smirked.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Maybe I should go first?” she asked.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Sorry?” Bucky asked.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Would it help if I told you Steve’s message? Might inspire a better response than silence.” She said with barely concealed mirth.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky nodded sheepishly.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“He wanted to say its is good to see you and was wondering how long you are in the city. He was hoping that you might be able to spend some time together before you go.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky was smiling like a lunatic by the time Natasha finished.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Great!” he exclaimed.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Natasha outright smiled at his reaction, albeit not as brightly as Bucky.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“That’s terrific. Um, yeah. Yes, I would like to see him. Very much. And I’m here for good, I live here now. So I could be available whenever, to see him.” Bucky said eagerly.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Alright. Well, Steve will be occupied for the next week or two…”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky’s face fell.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Natasha continued, “but he <em>may</em> be able to slip away tonight. No promises.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Of course, that’s fine, that’s ok… if he were able to slip away, hypothetically, where might I meet him?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“There is a green building near the west side of the palace, with an alley on the right-hand side. If Steve was able to slip away, someone could be waiting for him there.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky nodded his head with a smile.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“There’s something else you should know…” Natasha continued. “Steve… he should not be seen wandering the streets near the palace, or in any restaurants or taverns.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I can work with that.” Bucky assured her.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Natasha nodded and went to turn away, seeming satisfied that she had said what needed to be said.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Wait!” Bucky called.</p><p class="MsoNormal">She turned but did not step back closer to Bucky.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Uh… what does he like? To eat I mean? Do you know?” he asked nervously.</p><p class="MsoNormal">A hint of a smile played at Natasha’s lips again.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Bucky thought absently that if he weren’t so deeply infatuated with Steve, he could grow smitten with this beautiful, intimidating woman and vie incapably for her affection. </p><p class="MsoNormal">Thank goodness for Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, nervously adjusting his tunic. It was the fourth outfit he had tried on for this meeting with Bucky.</p><p>Until the Sheikh arrived tomorrow, he had nothing but leisure time to spend on ridiculousness like changing his clothes over and over again, he thought somewhat bitterly.</p><p>He was running through all his simplest clothes, not wanting to bring any attention to his wealth or status. This was partly a precautionary tactic, so he was not identified as a person of interest by anyone outside the palace walls. But he was also hyper aware that Bucky thought he was a junior guard, and he should not have any clothes inappropriate for such a station.</p><p>In the end, he opted for the same travelling clothes he had been wearing the night he met Bucky.</p><p>“You look nice.” Natasha complimented him from across the room.</p><p>Steve did not jump anymore when she suddenly spoke like this – he was too used to her silently entering rooms and giving him no warning of her presence.</p><p>“Thank you.” He replied politely, still fidgeting with his neckline.</p><p>“I’ve had a word with Captain Phillips about the guards adding a check of the south-west walls to their rounds, so you’ll have the time to slip out the gate.” She continued.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said more sincerely now. “You know…. I’m kind of surprised you are endorsing this behaviour.”</p><p>Nat shrugged. “You’re sensible and have good judgement, well-trained in self-defence-“ she paused to smirk, having been responsible for the majority of his training – “and besides, I like him.”</p><p>Steve was shocked. “You like him?”</p><p>Nat rolled her eyes. “I like people.”</p><p>“You like <em>me</em>. You think everyone else is stupid or dull.” Steve countered.</p><p>“I can’t help if I’m surrounded by idiots.” Nat half-joked.</p><p>“Did you get…” Steve gestured at the small bag she carried.</p><p>“Fresh plums from this morning’s arrival, and a bottle of port.”</p><p>Steve nodded, taking the bag as she offered it to him.</p><p>“But you know, I don’t think you have to bring him any gifts. I think he’ll be starry-eyed enough with you just showing up.” She said teasingly.</p><p>Steve blushed slightly but smiled.</p><p>“Be careful with your heart Steve. Try not to go giving it away without a plan.” She advised.</p><p>“I don’t think it is something I’ll have much control over.” He replied quietly. He strongly suspected what would happen to his heart as a result of seeing Bucky again, and he was both excited by it and resigned to it.</p><p>Nat just nodded understandingly.</p><p>“Get ready – I’ll walk you out in five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************</p><p> </p><p>Steve whispered his goodbye to Nat as he slipped out the palace gates and made off toward the alley she had told him Bucky would be in. He took one last moment to smooth down his hair and tug his clothes straight before he approached the mouth of the alley, ducking in.</p><p>“Hey gorgeous.” Came a voice from the shadows, Bucky stepping forward so the light of the moon illuminated his smiling face.</p><p>“Hi.” Steve didn’t mean to sound so breathless but his nerves turned immediately into giddy butterflies the second Bucky was in sight.</p><p>“Have you been waiting long?” he went on.</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>They stood there, six feet apart, grinning at each other like fools.</p><p>“Natasha mentioned that a more private setting would be better? I have a new apartment here, I thought we could go there. Or if you want, there’s a tavern – I’m friendly with the owner, we can get a table out back? Or-“</p><p>“Let’s go to your place.” Steve cut in, though he was touched that Bucky seemed to have put thought into what Steve would be comfortable with.</p><p>“Sure. It’s this way…” Together they left the alley, Bucky guiding Steve to turn right with a gentle hand on his back.</p><p>The walk took about ten minutes, the men filling the time with small talk, shy smiles and grazing hands.</p><p>Bucky seemed proud to lead him up to an apartment on the third storey of a relatively nondescript building, opening the door gallantly to gesture Steve through first.</p><p>Steve’s eyes immediately landed on the scene Bucky had created. The modest living room was lit with lanterns of all sizes, centred around a small table set up right by the large window. There was a tablecloth and cutlery immaculately set up, a board of fruit and cheese and a bottle of red wine with two goblets set out.</p><p>Objectively, it had nothing on the finery of the palace, but it warmed Steve’s heart to see the effort Bucky had gone to for him.</p><p>“It’s not much of a view, but-“</p><p>Steve did not let him finish, leaning in to kiss Bucky square on the lips.</p><p>Bucky made a small sound of surprise and all at once, the forwardness of his behaviour hit him and Steve pulled back, bright red.</p><p>Bucky did not let him get far though, one hand coming up to cup his jaw and bring him back into a sweet, lingering kiss.</p><p>When it was over, both men slowly opened their eyes and Bucky whispered against his lips, “I’ve wanted to do that since this morning.”</p><p>Steve smiled and ducked his head.</p><p>Together they sat down, Bucky immediately hooking an ankle around Steve’s under the table.</p><p>“I brought some uh… here.” Steve placed the small satchel on the table, first pulling out the bottle of port. “It’s sweeter, I thought you might like it better than what we had last time.”</p><p>“Great – to be honest, I just asked for red wine at the market, I don’t even know what kind that is.” Bucky said with a chuckle, indicating the other bottle on the table.</p><p>He did not even like red wine, Steve thought. But he knew Steve did and so got it anyway.</p><p>“I brought some plums too, they’re fresh.”</p><p>Bucky was picking one up before Steve finished his sentence. He bit in while still looking at Steve, but as the juicy fruit hit his tongue, his eyes closed and he let out a carnal groan that made the tips of Steve’s ears go red.</p><p>“That is the best fruit I’ve ever had. The palace gets good stuff, huh?” Bucky said before quickly taking another bite.</p><p>Steve cleared his throat. “Ah, yeah. I brought extra so Sam could have some if he shows up.” Steve finished with a smile.</p><p>Bucky laughed.</p><p>“I told him to clear out tonight, but no promises.”</p><p>“How long have you guys been in the city? What are you doing here?” Steve asked.</p><p>“About two weeks. We just moved into this place, now I’m looking for my next adventure.”</p><p>“I admire that, that you make your life what you want it to be. It sounds so exciting.” Steve said dreamily.</p><p>“It can be. It doesn’t always start off glamourous though – just last week I was up to my knees in horse crap, mucking out the stables.”</p><p>Steve laughed freely.</p><p>They poured some wine and kept up a steady stream of chatter and laughter. The night was without ceremony or pretence. Bucky messily tore into another plum and some of the other fruit and cheese laid out. He did not seem to care about prim table manners, elbows on table and laughing with a full mouth. None of it was unappealing though – Bucky was so free and unencumbered, it was relaxing to Steve.</p><p>And the flirting – no one spoke to him like this, so cheeky and warm. A part of Steve had been wondering if he had put Bucky on a pedestal in his mind, that the way he had felt that first night would not be recreated, that Bucky couldn’t live up to Steve’s image of him.</p><p>But it was so much better – or maybe, worse. Bucky was as charming as he remembered, thoughtful and funny and sweet. Steve could quickly become addicted.</p><p>Bucky made a joke and Steve found himself throwing his head back with laughter, and it was then that he realised how far he’d been leaning forward over the table. Bucky too had been leaning forward and incrementally rubbing his foot over Steve’s calf and ankle. He had also placed his hand over Steve’s to stroke the soft skin.</p><p>“She seems like an impressive lady.” Bucky remarked on Natasha.</p><p>“She is. One of the best, scariest people I know.” Steve joked.</p><p>“Terrifying!” Bucky gleefully agreed. “Not as scary as the man you were all guarding though.”</p><p>“Yeah. That’s Zemo, he’s my – he’s the Grand Vizier. He’s… a different type of scary.” Steve told him.</p><p>“I’ve seen him before, around. Seems like a nasty piece of work.” Bucky commented seriously.</p><p>Steve just nodded. “You have no idea how nasty… I’m afraid I don’t either, not truly.” Steve felt a lot of foreboding and a twinge of guilt at the thought.</p><p>Zemo had been playing on his mind a lot. He had always been off-putting to Steve, always seemed to be plotting something. Over the last couple of days, he had been particularly unbearable. Icy cold and snarling at everyone, pushing a sudden increase to guard rounds and rules to apprehending ‘mischief makers’ on the streets. Steve had spoken up about it in his father’s throne room yesterday, being far more confrontational about the issue than he typically was.</p><p>Zemo had done all he could to silence Steve without being outright disrespectful, suggesting that he was too inexperienced and naïve about matters of the public to contribute to the running of the country.</p><p>Steve had held his ground, arguing the locking people up without a clear definition of what constituted lawless or disruptive behaviour was too dangerous to be allowed. Steve’s father had disbanded the meeting once tempers had flared, but Steve had felt troubled that perhaps Zemo was moving ahead with his new laws anyway.</p><p>“You’re worried – I didn’t mean to do that. Can I bring you back to me with dessert?” Bucky asked hopefully.</p><p>Steve smiled at him which was apparently cue enough for him to jump up and run to the kitchen. He came back with a sweet apple art that he cut and served over two plates.</p><p>“I love apples.” Steve told him happily as he took a bite.</p><p>“I know. I asked Natasha what you liked, she said apples, pecans and dairy.” Bucky told him with a grin.</p><p>Steve stopped eating, looked at Bucky with a soft, thoughtful expression.</p><p>“Is it ok?” Bucky asked curiously, a hint of a frown due to Steve not eating.</p><p>“It’s perfect. This whole night is perfect. You’ve gone to so much effort…”</p><p>Bucky looked pleased by Steve’s praise. “I wanted to make sure my best guy had a good time.” He took hold of Steve’s hand again on the table and squeezed it affectionately.</p><p>Steve’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Can I kiss you again?” Steve asked shyly.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes twinkled as he leaned over the narrow table to meet Steve partway, kissing him chastely.</p><p>It felt wonderful, the sweet taste of apples and sugar on both of their lips. But Steve wanted more kisses, like the kind they had exchanged that first night.</p><p>Steve gathered his courage and pulled back, standing up and gently tugging Bucky’s hand to join him. Bucky moved gracefully, his dark eyes fixed on Steve as he hooked a hand around the back of his neck and brought him into another kiss.</p><p>He relinquished Steve’s hand to hold on to his hip, stepping close enough that Steve could feel his body heat through his clothes.</p><p>Bucky’s tongue immediately brushed against Steve’s lips which he eagerly parted. A shiver went down his spine and he let out a little sigh, his own hands coming to Bucky’s waist.</p><p>As the kiss went on and Bucky explored his mouth with his tongue, Steve boldly shuffled forward so their bodies were properly pressed against each other.</p><p>Bucky let out a sound of pleasure when Steve did this, causing Steve’s stomach to clench and arousal to sing through his veins. He wanted to hear him make more of those sounds.</p><p>“Do you… is that your bedroom?” Steve murmured shyly against Bucky’s lips.</p><p>A harsh exhalation came from Bucky. After another hard kiss, he said, “Yeah…. But Steve, we don’t have to… I’m not just trying to get you into bed.” Bucky said earnestly.</p><p>“I know. <em>I’m</em> trying to get <em>you</em> into bed.” Steve whispered back. Steve immediately felt mortified, snapping out of his lust-hazed state. “I-I mean, not <em>just</em> that… I don’t <em>only</em> want to get you into bed. I really like you, I like talking to you! But I really like kissing and- and touching too, and I don’t have to be back for at least two hours and…. If you don’t want to-“</p><p>Bucky pressed a soft finger against Steve’s lips, cutting off his babbling. He immediately snapped his mouth shut. He would not blame Bucky at all if he thought Steve was inexperienced to the point of being a pain and said good night to him now.</p><p>But Bucky was smiling fondly at him.</p><p>“I know you’re not just after my body Steve. I just don’t want to rush you into anything physical.”</p><p>“You won’t.” Steve replied with total faith.</p><p>Steve dragged his fingers down Bucky’s forearm until they reached his hand, pulling it from his hip so he could tug Bucky forward, following Steve through the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was nervous, but sure that he wanted to be closer to the other man.</p><p>He was delighted by his decision half an hour later when he was on his back on Bucky’s narrow bed, head thrown back as he panted and tried not to lose control.</p><p>Bucky immediately descended on his exposed throat, dragging his lips down it with a tiny hint of teeth that made Steve let out an uncontrolled whine.</p><p>He had never felt so needy. What had started off as simple kissing, the two men sitting on the bed facing one another, had shifted to them laying down. But as the bed was so narrow, Bucky had to rearrange them, which ended up with Bucky hovering carefully over Steve. It had taken all of sixty seconds for Steve to pull him down and for Bucky to come willingly, which put one of Bucky’s strong thighs between Steve’s.</p><p>Steve had for a moment been embarrassed, jumping at the contact that meant Bucky could not avoid noticing the hard bulge in his trousers.</p><p>“I- sorry, it’s just…” Steve had started to apologise.</p><p>“Are you kidding? You’re sexy as hell. Fuck, I’m hard too doll…” then Bucky had rolled his hips against Steve’s thigh and a part of his brain exploded as he realised he was feeling Bucky’s rather insistent arousal against his own thigh.</p><p>He had let out a gurgling sound that was quickly swallowed by Bucky.</p><p>He was so hot now, sweating in clothes he longed to shuffle off.</p><p>“Buck…. Bucky, I’m so hot…” he murmured dazedly.</p><p>“Yeah, you are…” he muttered back against Steve’s throat.</p><p>Steve reluctantly moved his hands from Bucky’s back to tug at his own tunic, his movements uncoordinated and not getting him far.</p><p>“Oh, you- here…” Bucky sat back on his haunches, taking the lead in removing Steve’s tunic and once it was thrown to the floor, he quickly grasped the bottom of his own linen shirt and drew it over his head in one smooth movement.</p><p>The image of Bucky grinning, with a light, appealing sheen of sweat, kneeling over him shirtless and with an obvious erection was easily the most arousing image Steve had ever seen. It seared into his memory.</p><p>He reached up to grab him like an impatient child and Bucky let himself be pulled back down into a kiss gleefully.</p><p>“You’re so gorgeous,” Bucky whispered hotly into Steve’s ear, licking obscenely around the shell and tugging on the lobe with his teeth. “I could lick you all over.”</p><p>Steve made a choked sound, grinding his hips up into the thigh Bucky had pressed back between his legs.</p><p>“Would you like that sweetheart? I would <em>worship</em> you.”</p><p>Bucky took Steve’s lips in another passionate kiss and moved his other hand down Steve’s side, slipping underneath his hip to pull Steve up, encouraging him to grind himself against Bucky.</p><p>He took a tighter grip, slipping down to Steve’s rear.</p><p>The feeling of strong hands, the hint of rough among the adoring touches and the overwhelming taste, scent and feel of Bucky around him made Steve sob. Before he could stop it, before he could even make a coherent sound or pull away, he was coming.</p><p>Steve cried out wordlessly, his back arching and his eyes rolling back in his head. The waves crashed down on him <em>hard, </em>like fire in his veins. It felt like his grip on Bucky was the only thing keeping him on the Earth. He felt his pants become quickly wet where his cock throbbed against Bucky’s muscular thigh.</p><p>It felt like a long time before the sensations dissipated, leaving Steve feeling shaky and sensitive all over, with pathetic whimpers issued involuntarily from his lips. Except for the spreading wet patch, it was bliss.</p><p>“Fuck Steve…” Bucky’s voice was rougher now, his lips pressing insistently against Steve’s slack ones. It took a few moments for his brain to connect back to his body so he could return the kiss, but by that time Bucky was nestled back in his throat.</p><p>“Do you- is it ok if I…” Steve felt drunk, but realised Bucky was looking at him with intense focus and an edge of desperation. He was holding himself slightly off Steve and as he processed Bucky’s words, he realised his hand was on the drawstring of his own pants, half undone.</p><p>Steve nodded dazedly, Bucky kissing him quickly before he could get a word out.</p><p>Bucky’s hand made short but clumsy work of the fastenings, shoving them down his hips just far enough for him to reach in and grasp himself.</p><p>Steve’s typical shyness seemed to have gone away with his other senses post-orgasm, so he tilted his head, trying to get a better look at Bucky.</p><p>Bucky grunted and his arm moved quickly, the sound of his movements joining the symphony of their combined breathing. He was making soft groans under his breath and Steve wished his arms did not feel so heavy and clumsy, so that he could touch Bucky in some clever, pleasurable way.</p><p>As it was, he was only able to shift one hand off Bucky’s back to wrap lightly around Bucky’s bicep, feeling the muscle flexing as Bucky’s rhythm got faster.</p><p>“Bucky…” he murmured, Bucky’s movements so confident and obscene they made Steve blush and stoked his arousal where it simmered after reaching his peak.</p><p>“Steve, sweetheart…” Bucky gritted, before he landed another messy kiss. It was uncoordinated and Bucky ended up mostly grazing over his lips, panting into his mouth. He let out a series of small gasps before he seemed to choke on a groan, then Steve felt a new warmth on his stomach.</p><p>His belly clenched and flipped like crazy as realised Bucky was <em>coming on him</em>, the other man breathing harshly through the last of his pleasure.</p><p>“Shit.” Bucky said, eyes going down to the pale mess smeared on Steve’s naked skin.</p><p>He looked up at Steve apologetically, shuffling back so he could rest on his side right at the edge of the bed. Steve already missed his weight on top of him.</p><p>“I’m sorry. Terrible bedroom etiquette that, coming on someone before asking.”</p><p>Steve giggled, his face hot and probably blotchy, but stretched wide in a happy grin. He did not mind at all.</p><p>Bucky grinned down at him in response to his laughter.</p><p>“Let me get you a cloth.” Bucky said, jumping up.</p><p>“I think I might need more than a cloth.” Steve shyly admitted as he sat up, looking down at his stained pants.</p><p>Bucky smiled saucily at him before he ducked out of the room. He came back a couple of minutes later with a bowl of water and a washcloth. He placed them on a small chest of drawers, which he opened and dug through.</p><p>“They won’t be a great fit, but you can change into these…” Bucky laid out a pair of spare pants next to the bowl.</p><p>“I’ll just wait out here. Or if you need help…?” he trailed off with a wink.</p><p>Steve let out embarrassed but amused huff, shooing Bucky out before stripping off and cleaning up. He did his best to scrub his pants and wring them out, but they would not be dry before he had to leave.</p><p>Steve came back out to the living room to find Bucky topping up their wine glasses.</p><p>“You were right, I quite like this port. I don’t know if the taverns around here will have it on the shelves though.” He joked, his easy manner preventing Steve from feeling awkward about shuffling into the room in borrowed pants, having made a mess of himself coming harder than he ever had.</p><p>“You have a sweet tooth, don’t you?” Steve asked.</p><p>“Mmmmm, I love sweet things…” Bucky stepped up to capture Steve’s lips, making it obvious with a flirty smile what ‘sweet thing’ he meant.</p><p>Steve blushed – how could Bucky’s words still make him blush, after what they had just done?</p><p>He accepted the glass of wine and together they sank down on some cushions, leaning against the wall with their shoulders brushing.</p><p>Bucky traced nonsensical figures on Steve’s thigh as they talked, the topics somewhat more tender now. They talked about what they wanted in their lives, their dreams and ambitions. Steve confided that what he wanted more than anything was to help his country, to take care of its people and be part of a better future. When Bucky asked if that was why he went into the guard he remained silent.</p><p>Guilt was gnawing at his stomach about his deception. He was outright lying to Bucky now, and it felt terrible. He would have to say something, but maybe he could have just a few more minutes of closeness.</p><p>Bucky asked if he had any hopes a bit more personal in nature, something that was not tied to his job.</p><p>“Happiness I suppose. I don’t really know what that means though.” Steve admitted.</p><p>“It could mean anything you want. I don’t think there’s a universal answer.” Bucky replied gently.</p><p>“Hmmmm. How about you?”</p><p>“Happiness.” Bucky responded with a nudge of his shoulder. “For me… it means being surrounded by people you love, doing things that bring you joy.”</p><p>Steve made an agreeable noise.</p><p>“You know… I’m currently revising that world view. I think you might be onto something with the whole ‘contribute to a better future’ philosophy. It’s one of the reasons we moved here.” Bucky said.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“It started to feel like a lot of my adventures were pretty self-centred. I thought maybe I might find new ones that mattered more…” Bucky quietly admitted, something he had not even told Sam.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “Not that I have any idea what I’m doing or what I can contribute.” Bucky went on with a self-deprecating chuckle.</p><p>“You’ll find it. I have faith in you.” Steve said reassuringly. “Just try not to let that overshadow the joy you find in your own pursuits. The happy Bucky with a lust for life is the one I think can do the most good in the world.”</p><p>Bucky looked at him head on now. “You’re very wise, you know that?”</p><p>Steve shrugged modestly, resting his head against Bucky’s shoulder.</p><p>It was almost time to go.</p><p>He had to tell him.</p><p>Steve was anxiously trying to think of the right words to say as they walked back to the palace gates. He did not want to scare Bucky off…</p><p>“I’m really glad you snuck out tonight.” Bucky said, affectionately squeezing the hand he had taken hold of as soon as they had started their walk.</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“I’d like to see you again…” Bucky trailed off hopefully.</p><p>“I’d like that too.” Steve said, though his tone had a sad edge. Would Bucky still want to see him if he knew the truth?</p><p>“But?…” Bucky prompted, his tone hesitant.</p><p>“But- it’s not that kind of but. I just… I have something to tell you.”</p><p>They stopped in the shadow of the green building, Steve facing Bucky and taking a deep breath for this next part.</p><p>“I am not a guard.”</p><p>Bucky looked confused, tilting his head adorably.</p><p>“You’re not a guard?” he repeated.</p><p>A small part of Steve was hoping Bucky would realise what that meant without Steve having to find the words, but it was not to be.</p><p>“I- I didn’t mean to lie to you. You assumed that the first night, and it was easier for me to let you think I was a junior member of the guard. It was wrong and I’m sorry for lying-“</p><p>“Steve.”</p><p>Both men whipped around upon hearing Steve’s name. Nat emerged from the shadows.</p><p>“We need to get back in now, we’re going to miss our window.”</p><p>Steve was distraught. “One more moment…” but Nat was already shaking her head.</p><p>Steve looked back to Bucky. “I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Steve, wait…” Bucky said as he walked toward Nat.</p><p>“He has to go.” Nat said firmly, placing a guiding hand on Steve’s shoulder.</p><p>“What were you trying to tell me?” Bucky still looked confused.</p><p>There was nothing else for it.</p><p>“I… I’m the Prince.”</p><p>Bucky’s mouth was open in shock as he silently processed the words.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Steve repeated miserably as Nat firmly tugged him toward the gate.</p><p>He felt Bucky’s shocked gaze follow him through until the gate shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************</p><p> </p><p>Nat’s eyes were sympathetic but she held a finger to her lips, urging him to be silent as they navigated across the courtyard and into the halls of the palace.</p><p>Just before they turned a corner, Nat held up a hand. He heard nothing, the look of confused shock on Bucky’s face haunting him, distracting him from keeping tight tabs on his surrounds.</p><p>Nat urged him to take a couple of steps back, both of them ducking into a shadowed alcove as footsteps approached.</p><p>“… a letter on the new tariffs. Take Rollins, make sure he knows what we think of his protests.” He recognised the voice as belonging to Rumlow, one of Zemo’s personal guards.</p><p>The rest of their conversation was lost as they continued down the hall. Steve was left with a daunting, suspicious feeling from his tone, but it was not until he caught sight of Nat’s face that he felt truly disturbed.</p><p>Her jaw was clenched and her eyes full of cold fury.</p><p>“Nat?” he whispered once the men were out of earshot.</p><p>She shook her head shortly, leading him back to his rooms in silence.</p><p>“What was that?” he asked curiously once they were safely inside his living area.</p><p>“A bad omen.” Nat said darkly.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Steve demanded.</p><p>Nat sighed. “It’s far too late to get into all that. I am sorry I had to interrupt your goodbyes with Bucky.”</p><p>Steve allowed the distraction and flopped down onto the couch. “It’s ok. I should have told him earlier, I just…”</p><p>“You did not want him to treat you differently.” Nat finished his sentence.</p><p>Steve nodded. “And now I’ve just dumped this huge news on him and disappeared.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll get a chance to speak to him again.”</p><p>“Will I? Who I am does not exactly make for a fun, carefree relationship.” Steve said cynically.  </p><p>“No, it doesn’t. But that boy was practically falling over himself trying to get to you today. And he moved to be in the city he knew you were in. I think putting him off would be harder than you think.” Nat said encouragingly.</p><p>“You think so?” Steve asked hopefully.</p><p>Nat smirked. “I know a smitten man when I see one. Now get changed, into your own pants-“ Nat taunted, causing Steve to blush to the roots of his hair – “and get some sleep.”</p><p>“Thank you Nat. For everything today.”</p><p>“You’re welcome solnyshko. Goodnight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky spent a restless night wide awake in the apartment alone.</p><p>The Prince.</p><p>He was picking through every moment he had spent with Steve – he had replayed their first night together so many times, it came quickly.</p><p>It made sense. A handsome young man, inexperienced in romance and drinking anything but expensive wine. The fine manners and polished looks, pristine hair and teeth, smooth skin unblemished by the sun. He had been so jumpy about being seen by the other guards that night, even though they were out socialising themselves. Tonight, staying hidden in the proximity of the palace, no restaurants or anywhere he could possibly be recognised. Natasha’s behaviour too made a lot more sense, her protectiveness going beyond that of a friend or colleague.</p><p>But while it made logical sense now, the truth still seemed stranger than fiction. Steve was a Prince who wondered the streets, saving innocent people in alleyways. He was gorgeous as well as brave, sweet and kind, the opposite of a spoiled brat… and he was interested in Bucky.</p><p>He was still thinking about what it all meant when Sam and Tony returned early in the morning.</p><p>“Man, take the lamp. I am never doing solo babysitting again.” Sam complained, setting the lamp on the table in front of Bucky before flopping down on the cushions on the floor.</p><p>“You don’t look like a guy that got lucky last night.” Tony said bluntly, straddling the chair next to Bucky so he could hug the backrest.</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes, exasperated at the genie.</p><p>“A gentleman does not kiss and tell.” He informed Tony.</p><p>That made a grin break out on Tony’s face. “Oh, you did get something. Dish.”</p><p>Bucky remained silent.</p><p>“Come on, it’s the most interesting you’ve been since I met you. I have been <em>without</em> for a long time, let me live vicariously through you Casanova.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head, used to most of Tony’s references going over his head.</p><p>Tony let out an annoyed groan.</p><p>Bucky picked up two plums, throwing one to Sam and setting one in front of Tony.</p><p>“No details here, but he did bring gifts.”</p><p>Both men bit into the juicy fruit, Sam making a ‘mmmm’ sound while Tony went over the top, as usual, with a loud groan.</p><p>“Uh, this is better than hearing about your awkward sex anyway.” Tony said before taking another bite.</p><p>Bucky sent him an offended frown.</p><p>“I’m not awkward in bed.”</p><p>“By comparison you are.”</p><p>“Oh, you think you are a man of great skill, do you?”</p><p>Tony grinned lasciviously at him. “I have more sexual prowess in my little finger than most men have in their entire bodies. And I mean that literally, if you do this…” Tony made an obscene gesture incorporating his little finger. Bucky snorted a laugh, slapping his hand away.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking… I think I might know what wish I want to make.”</p><p>Sam perked up. “Really? I have mine too.”</p><p>“You have? What is it?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“I want to be able to fly.”</p><p>Bucky was surprised. “Seriously? What about Carpet?”</p><p>Upon hearing its name, Carpet came zooming out of Bucky’s room.</p><p>Carpet had been sulking in Sam’s room while Steve was over, but went back to its usual routine of sticking close to Bucky or his room as soon as Bucky had gotten back home.</p><p>“Carpet loves <em>you</em>, not me. Besides, its not exactly built for two grown men. At least, not two grown men that have personal boundaries.”</p><p>“So what, you want wings?” Tony interjected.</p><p>Bucky’s eyebrows went up. He still had his hands on the lamp in front of him. Tony rarely slipped from his personal rule to not speak to the man not holding the lamp.</p><p>“I don’t want to turn into a damn bird.”</p><p>Tony turned an expectant look to Bucky.</p><p>“He’s gonna need the lamp for that.” Tony said, nodding toward Sam.</p><p>Sam moved to stand beside him, accepting the lamp.</p><p>“OK. I wish I had the ability to fly, while being able to control when I do it, turn it on and off when I want. Don’t make me grow big ass wings.”</p><p>Tony smirked at the last part. He raised one bejewelled hand and snapped.</p><p>A thin, metal-like vest appeared on Sam, charcoal grey in colour.</p><p>Sam looked questioningly at Tony.</p><p>“You gotta tap it, right here.” He tapped his chest, over his heart. “Stand back first.”</p><p>Sam took two steps back to be in the centre of the room and tapped the vest twice where Tony specified.</p><p>Two enormous metal wings suddenly filled the room, the vest having transformed miraculously to mould perfectly to Sam’s body and support the wings now on his back.</p><p>“Woah!” Sam and Bucky both cried, Bucky leaping out of his seat.</p><p>Tony cackled where he sat.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Sam breathed, craning his neck to look at the strong, elegant wings.</p><p>“Man, I gotta try these, right now.”</p><p>“Fine, if you insist. This isn’t a freebie though – this is me wanting to see my creations in their full glory.” Tony said.</p><p>With a snap of his fingers, all of them, including Carpet, were suddenly standing in the middle of the desert.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Just think lovely thoughts, no pixie dust required.” Tony urged. He tapped Bucky to follow him, moving a few paces away.</p><p>Sam frowned and flexed his arms, the wings twitching as he worked out how to control them. Then he suddenly lifted into the air, the power of his take off causing sand to fly all around and obscure Sam from view.</p><p>Bucky could hear his loud, joyful ‘whoop’ from his place on the ground. He laughed as Carpet took off after Sam and as the sand settled, he could see Carpet running loops around Sam where he soared and circled over them.</p><p>After a few minutes Sam landed, laughing breathlessly.</p><p>“That damn rug thinks he can flex on me – he’s had years of practice, just give me a couple of weeks to catch up.”</p><p>Bucky laughed, jogging up to Sam and clapping him on the shoulder while he got a closer look at the wings.</p><p>“This is amazing man, thank you.” Sam said sincerely to Tony, still unable to wipe the grin off his face.</p><p>“They are amazing, you’re correct. You just have to tap the same spot again to deactivate them. They won’t work for anyone else, so don’t bother asking.” He shot at Bucky, who pouted in response.</p><p>“You want to change your wish to a pair of these bad boys?” Sam asked him, only half teasing.</p><p>“No, I have something else in mind, something I really, really want.”</p><p>Bucky turned to Tony.</p><p>“I’m not sure if you’ll be able to do it though.”</p><p>Tony arched an eyebrow, his feathers ruffled at the doubt in Bucky’s voice.</p><p>“See previous conversation vis-à-vis the rules: if it’s not bringing someone back from the dead or sending you careening through time, I can do it.” Tony insisted.</p><p>“I need you to make me worthy of a Prince.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve had tossed and turned all night thinking about Bucky.</p><p>It had been such a wonderful night, he felt as though he had spoiled it at the end by telling Bucky he was the Prince. It had been unavoidable though – Bucky deserved the truth.</p><p>He had grown more and more forlorn the longer he lay in his bed. He had no way of telling how Bucky felt about the news he was royal. He would not be able to sneak away to see Bucky, even with Nat’s help, until after the Sheikh’s visit had ended. Steve would be too easily missed.</p><p>But even if Bucky did take it well and was willing to see him again, there were still vast restrictions on how much time they could spend together and obligations that Steve had to face at the palace.</p><p>Would he ever be allowed to end up with Bucky? He cringed at the thought of his father’s reaction if he announced he liked a man of common background amidst all the Princesses and Sheikhs that were being paraded in front of him.</p><p>Perhaps a bit of heartbreak now was the better option for both of them. Steve could so easily fall completely in love with the man... to have him and then have to give him up? Steve would be an empty, miserable shell forever. </p><p>A knock sounded at his door before it was immediately opened.</p><p>“Nat?”</p><p>“You need to come downstairs and greet a guest.” Nat told him. “Preferably in something other than a translucent undershirt.”</p><p>Steve frowned as he walked to his closet, slipping into a light tunic with golden embroidery down the front.</p><p>“I thought the Sheikh was not arriving until after lunch?” Steve asked.</p><p>“He’s not. It’s someone else, not sure who.”</p><p>“Hmmm. A bit unusual…” Steve trailed off.</p><p>“For someone important enough to warrant a greeting from the Prince to send no prior warning of their arrival? I agree.”</p><p>Nat was clearly annoyed. She disliked being out of the loop – it happened so rarely. As part of her job as Spymaster, the unofficial head of security of the entire palace but especially responsible for the safety of Steve, she hated surprises.</p><p>Steve and Nat walked quickly downstairs, stopping in front of the wide doors to the throne room where one of the guards slipped in to tell them to announce Steve.</p><p>He quickly smoothed down his hair and adopted his most neutral ‘pleasant Prince’ posture and expression as he heard:</p><p>“His Royal Highness, Prince Steven.”</p><p>The doors swung open and he walked elegantly through, Nat slipping in behind him in a much less official capacity.</p><p>He stopped suddenly a second later.</p><p>There, standing in front of his father’s throne, in a deep red tunic with golden trimmings, hair neatly combed back, was Bucky.</p><p>Bucky looked up and caught his eye, his face changing from nervous to warm, the corners of his lips twitching into a small smile.</p><p>Steve found his feet again, moving to stand at his customary place next to his father’s throne.</p><p>“Your Highness, may I present Emir James Buchanan Barnes.”</p><p>Steve struggled to keep his expression neutral, surprise and confusion making his thoughts chaotic.</p><p>Bucky bowed, keeping his eyes locked on Steve’s which was not normal protocol. As they moved to bow as well, Steve noticed that it was Sam standing next to him. Another slightly shorter man with dark hair and a goatee stood on his other side.</p><p>“Your Highness.” Bucky- James?- greeted.</p><p>Steve could only nod, scared that if he opened his mouth he would give all of his secrets about Bucky away, and he could feel the heavy looks of his father’s court, including Zemo, drilling into him.</p><p>“I must apologise Emir, I have not heard of you before today. From where do you hail?” Zemo asked Bucky coldly.</p><p>“South. West. South-west of here. It is quite a distance, I am not surprised we have not crossed paths before now.” Though he was speaking to Zemo, Bucky could not keep his eyes from drifting back to Steve.</p><p>“And what is the reason for your visit to my court Emir?” Steve’s father asked.</p><p>“Uhh… well…” Bucky was clearly nervous. The man with the goatee cut in quickly.</p><p>“We have heard tales of the beauty of Agrabah and knew we must visit. The Emir is an enthusiastic traveller and is keen to experience the wonders your city has to offer. In fact, we were talking about your plum supply just now.” He finished conversationally, darting a quick, conspiratorial look at Steve.</p><p>“He was not speaking to you, servant.” Zemo rudely dismissed.</p><p>“And yet he had an eloquent answer to the question I asked. Do not be so formal Zemo, it is dull.” The Sultan chastised.</p><p>“Of course Your Majesty. May I suggest the Hotel Jasmine for your stay Emir? It is a beautiful jewel in the heart of the city, I am sure you will find it most comfortable.” Zemo offered with residual hostility still in his voice.</p><p>“You must stay here.” Steve interrupted quickly.</p><p>All heads snapped to him, making his cheeks colour. But he was a Prince, more than capable of public speaking and extending quite a basic courtesy to a noble visitor.</p><p>“Your Highness, with the Sheikh visiting-“</p><p>“We have plenty of space of course. Perhaps the green suite overlooking the west gate? It has a lovely view of the city.” It was also the closest guest suite to Steve’s own rooms.</p><p>“Thank you, Your Highness, that sounds marvellous.” Bucky answered with a twinkle in his eye.</p><p>“Very good. The servants shall prepare the suite, and you will join us for our evening meal.” The Sultan declared.</p><p>“Tonight? Lovely. I uh… I had hoped perhaps the Prince might-“</p><p>Bucky cut himself off at the sharp look Steve’s father shot him. He was conservative when it came to his son’s love life and seemed attuned to Bucky’s intentions. Him asking for the Prince’s time would not be well received.</p><p>“I shall escort you to the suite with your men so you can freshen up before a day of sight-seeing.” Steve offered magnanimously.</p><p>His father was the only one that would be able to speak out against him on such an offer, but in a crowded palace surrounded by people to act as chaperones, it was hardly scandalous. Still, his father indicated to Nat with a subtle gesture that she was to stay with Steve.</p><p>If only he knew half of what he and Bucky had already been up to, facilitated by Nat herself…</p><p>Bucky bowed once more to Steve’s father before he trotted enthusiastically over to Steve, doing very little to mask his interest in the Prince.</p><p>Steve led the way out of the throne room, followed by Bucky, then Nat, Sam and the other man, with a group of attendants carrying the men’s luggage.</p><p>With watchful eyes and curious ears around, Steve kept up the charade of not knowing Bucky.</p><p>“How long do you intend to stay in Agrabah Emir? I do hope you’ll have time to see much of the city.”</p><p>“Hopefully a long time.” Bucky said from his right, walking slightly too close to be entirely proper.</p><p>“Perhaps I could entice His Highness to explore the city with me? I hear the markets and food in Agrabah are some of the best in the world.”</p><p>Steve smiled. “This is true. I am afraid I have some… appointments over the coming days though.” He was reluctant to admit as much. The Sheikh’s visit now felt even more inconvenient than before.</p><p>“I see.” Bucky seemed disappointed.</p><p>“We are expecting another visitor you see. I have been promised as a tour guide of the palace grounds and gardens just this afternoon” Steve explained pointedly.</p><p>“A tour? Are there any spots left?” Bucky perked back up.</p><p>“I am sure our guest will not mind the additional company.” Steve agreed conspiratorially.</p><p>As they reached the suite, the attendants placed the luggage in the main room while Steve droned on about the history of this wing of the palace. As soon as the men left, Steve was turning to Bucky, all formalities dropped.</p><p>“What is going on?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry - I would have said something last night after you told me who you are, but it was all so rushed…” Bucky said.</p><p>“It seems like quite a coincidence, a Prince and Emir finding each other when they were both pretending to be commoners.” Nat piped up from where she stood near the bags, her arms crossed and a coolly assessing look on her face.</p><p>“Strange. Fantastical even. Like magic.” The goateed man piped up.</p><p>“I think they could use a bit of privacy…” Sam suggested, indicating that he, Nat and the other man should leave the room.</p><p>No one shifted.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes. “Come on Tony.” He shooed the other man toward the door, casting a quick look at Nat but wisely deciding she was out his league for bossing around.</p><p>A beseeching look from Steve got her to turn on her heel and follow Sam and a protesting Tony into the adjoining room in the suite, shutting the door behind her.</p><p> “I swear I didn’t know who you were. This wasn’t some big con.” Bucky rushed out.</p><p>“No, I know you didn’t. I didn’t know about you either.”</p><p>At that Bucky ducked his head, seeming no less troubled.</p><p>“Look you should know… I’m not really up on all this nobility stuff. Most of my life has been spent travelling with Sam. I’m probably going to stumble and say the wrong thing, embarrass myself and maybe you too…” Bucky seemed sheepish before he stepped forward, his hand twitching as though he were going to reach out but decided against it at the last moment.</p><p>“But I’m here for you. I think… we could be something special Steve.” He said sincerely.</p><p>Steve’s entire body felt warm and he swore he could feel his heart throb at Bucky’s words.</p><p>“Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A number of the pieces in the garden were commissioned from an artist my mother was rather fond of. The marble comes from the west, I believe it was quite an exercise getting it here…” Steve kept up a running commentary as the three men walked through the garden, every bit the diplomatic and learned Prince.</p><p>Bucky was on his right, listening to his commentary and politely asking questions while he walked close enough to frequently brush against Steve.</p><p>Unfortunately, the Sheikh was on Steve’s left. Bucky had forgotten the other man’s name – T’Chaka? T’Challa? Something like that… He was older than them both but regrettably very handsome. He had a calming presence and was a master of conversation, providing interesting insight and questions, complimenting Steve and his kingdom in a way that seemed sincere and not at all overbearing.</p><p>Bucky was annoyed to feel so threatened.</p><p>They stopped in front of a statue of a reclining naked man with a snake wrapped around his arm.</p><p>“This is from a story of a Norse warrior Prince my mother’s mother used to tell her as a girl. The snake he holds is actually his brother. In the story, the brother transforms and attacks him with a blade, and the warrior is unable to defend himself despite his strength and skill, because he holds his brother so dear in his heart.”</p><p>The men stood for a moment, admiring the skilful work of the carved muscles and curves of the snake.</p><p>“Rather erotic for a statue of two brothers.” Bucky commented.</p><p>From the corner of his eye, he saw Steve’s lip curl into a smile before he ducked his head.</p><p>“Perhaps the nudity symbolises his openness, that he is entirely unguarded in his affection for his brother which is what makes him vulnerable.” T’whatever commented.</p><p>Bucky bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from scoffing.</p><p>He had an answer for everything, this guy…</p><p>“Are there any statues of you in the palace Your Highness? Or was it deemed too unfair for the rest of the art to have to languish in the shadow of your image?” Bucky asked boldly, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he faced Steve.</p><p>Just as he’d hoped, Steve’s cheeks coloured pink while an amused smile made an adorable dimple appear. Bucky’s peripheral caught the Sheikh’s raised eyebrows at his comment.</p><p>“There is a bust of my image in the east wing, which carries the royal portraits. I was going to show the Sheikh tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Your Highness please, you must call me T’Challa.” The man said graciously.</p><p>“Well I’m sure <em>T’Challa</em> wouldn’t mind if I tagged along? I do love beautiful art.” Bucky said, turning back to face the statue as though the matter were closed.</p><p>The man was dreaming if he thought Bucky was going to give up a single minute of Steve’s time – not if he could help it.</p><p>They continued to stroll through the gardens, Bucky grazing his hand against Steve’s at every opportunity. As they looped around a large cedar tree in the centre of the garden, Steve let his pinky weave around Bucky’s for a brief moment, making Bucky’s stomach flip as though Steve had dipped him and kissed him passionately in front of everyone.</p><p>Bucky got his sweet revenge when he pinched Steve’s tight bottom as they walked through a narrow, decorative passage to yet another set of gardens. He jumped and blushed furiously, but pressed slightly back into Bucky when he ‘accidentally’ ran into his back at the mouth of the passage.</p><p>Bucky knew he was growing dangerously bold, but it was torture to be this close to Steve and unable to touch him properly. </p><p>When Steve showed them the small maze – for real, a maze?- he knew his best opportunity was now.</p><p>Bucky suggested they split up and see who found the centre first, urging Steve to stay behind for a minute as a handicap, due to his existing familiarity with the hedge maze. Bucky let T’Challa head on while he stayed put, and when Steve came around the corner, he immediately reached for the Prince and they locked into a passionate embrace.</p><p>Bucky immediately pressed his tongue into Steve’s mouth, rolling his entire body against Steve. The other man made a muffled groan, and Bucky gave himself ten more seconds before he ripped himself away. He was already half-hard and about another twenty seconds from just bearing Steve to the ground and ravaging him, Sheikh or not.</p><p>“You’re driving me crazy.” Bucky murmured against his lips, stealing another quick kiss.</p><p>“Me? If you touch me any more, I’m going to shame myself.” Steve whispered back, his fingers still clenching in Bucky’s tunic.</p><p>Bucky let out of low groan, allowing himself one last hard kiss before stepping back, winking at Steve and taking off, hoping he could still beat T’Challa to the middle of the maze.</p><p>The man was waiting for them both at the centre, but Bucky still felt as though he was the real winner as he saw Steve round the corner with pink cheeks and his hair ruffled.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************</p><p> </p><p>Steve sat down in the plush seat held out by an attendant, settling next to T’Challa and across from his father. A subtle scan of the room showed that Bucky had not yet arrived.</p><p>He did not have to wait long though – Bucky, Sam and Tony entered through the main doors a minute later, all heads turning to face them.</p><p>“Ah, Emir. We were wondering if you would be in attendance. We thought perhaps you were collecting your tribute for the Sultan and were delayed.” Zemo said, with a cruelly amused glint in his eyes.</p><p>It was clear Bucky had brought nothing for the Sultan.</p><p>It was a very old, formal practice that Zemo loved, probably because he got a large share for his own pocket. Visiting nobility were expected to bring gifts for the Sultan and royal family, to thank them for their hospitality, scaled according to how long they were staying and how much attention the visitor was expecting from the royal family.</p><p>However, mostly it was viewed as an opportunity to demonstrate the value of their estate and what they could offer the kingdom as an ally.</p><p>T’Challa had brought two large chests of decorative weapons and jewellery made from a remarkable mineral native to his land. Steve’s father had been very impressed by the craftsmanship of the gifts.</p><p>It was terrible manners for Zemo to bring such a thing up so publicly, many people at the table shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Bucky looked quite stricken by the unexpected spotlight.</p><p>“The Emir has his tribute. We were hoping there were some able-bodied men able to help us bring it in.” Tony spoke up, his eyes fixed on Zemo with a calculating look.</p><p>Four attendants glided over to the doors that Sam now held open.</p><p>Together they carried the four trunks and cases of various sizes forward, laying them out for Bucky to present to the Sultan.</p><p>“Your Majesty, our- my, uh, tribute.” Bucky said with a sweeping gesture. Steve caught the gesture Tony subtly sent him to open the trunks and show off his gifts.</p><p>“Uh first…” Bucky opened the largest trunk, stealing a glance at the inside as though he was not sure what to expect.</p><p>“Silks! And materials.” Inside were a stunning array of bright bolts of fabric, some Steve could see even from this distance had fine threads of embroidery and beading in intricate patterns.</p><p>“And…” Bucky opened the next trunk, which seemed to be the heaviest. “Books? Yes, books and quills. Uh, some fine examples of literature I have come across in my travels.”</p><p>Steve’s father rocked forward slightly in his chair to peer curiously in. He adored books, the palace having an extensive library of works collected from around the world. Steve muffled a pleased smile, knowing Bucky just climbed higher in his father’s esteem.</p><p>“Also, in here… gems.” Bucky picked up the smallest case, opening it to show a dark velvet bed cushioning six bright jewels. All were stunningly large and seemed to carry their own light, the way they reflected the lanterns in the dining hall. Steve’s eye was caught by the sapphire on the far left, but every one of the stones - citrine, emerald, ruby, amethyst and garnet - were incredible.</p><p>A small murmur went through the members of his father’s court that were present. It was a valuable gift indeed.</p><p>Bucky put down the case with the lid still open, evidentially not paying much mind to the value of what was inside it.</p><p>“And finally, as the Prince is a lover of art…” Bucky picked up a structured, canvas bag that Steve recognised as housing a painting. He undid the buckles holding it closed and pulled it out, facing himself. His eyes went slightly wide and his cheeks coloured. He looked over at Tony, who was smirking back at the man. Bucky cleared his throat and turned the painting around awkwardly, tugging up the covering to half obscure the scene.</p><p>It was a beautiful painting, masterfully done from what Steve could see. It depicted a blonde man sleeping on a dishevelled bed, face down on the white sheets in a deep sleep. Next to him was a dark haired man eating a fruit, gazing lovingly down at his sleeping companion.</p><p>Both men were shirtless, the implication that they were recently sated lovers clear.</p><p>Certainly, there were more explicit paintings on display in the palace, but this one felt somehow more tender than those with subjects mid-embrace, or with more than their chests exposed.</p><p>Their bed was next to an open window showing a starry night bathing a sleeping city in a white glow. Steve recognised it as remarkably similar to the view from the run-down apartment Bucky had taken him to that first night in the foreign city.</p><p>Bucky was already covering the painting back up. He need not have been so sheepish – most of the eyes in the room were still on the gems.</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Steve found himself saying, seeking Bucky’s gaze.</p><p>“I trust my son’s eye when it comes to the arts. Steven no doubt already has a place in mind for your gift.” His father said. “Thank you for your tribute Emir, it is great indeed.”</p><p>Steve <em>did</em> already have a place in mind, but saying now that he intended to have it put up in his rooms would bring scrutiny and gossip.</p><p>An attendant pulled out a chair close to the Sultan, but Bucky hesitated.</p><p>“There does not seem to be enough seats for my friends?” Bucky stated questioningly, his eyes darting to either end of the table. Only one was vacant.</p><p>“Your men can eat in the kitchens.” Zemo cut in.</p><p>Bucky’s eyes narrowed at the dismissal.</p><p>“I’m sure we can make room. There’s some chairs over here, let’s budge up.”</p><p>The table occupants chittered amongst themselves as Bucky, bold as brass, heaved some of the chairs across the room to the end the table where there was plenty of room for Sam and Tony to sit. Steve had to look down at his plate and clench his fists in his lap to stop himself from grinning at Bucky’s disregard for the silly sensitivities of the nobles, and unwillingness to leave his friends out in the proverbial cold.</p><p>Bucky strode confidently back up to his reserved place near the Sultan, shooting them all a quick grin as he quickly took his own seat, pulling it in and scraping the legs loudly against the floor before the attendant could help him.</p><p>Bucky’s completely unpretentious manners continued throughout dinner, much to the amusement of Steve’s father. To Steve, it was endlessly endearing.</p><p>When Bucky verbally backed one of his father’s most conservative advisors into a corner to shine a light on his prejudice regarding the working class and the rights they were demanding, Steve thought he even saw T’Challa smile.</p><p>Though Steve kept up a steady stream of conversation with T’Challa and those sitting close to him, part of his attention remained with Bucky.</p><p>When the attendants came around to re-fill the wine goblets, he caught a tiny downward curl to Bucky’s lips at the merlot.</p><p>“Excuse me, do we have any ales in the kitchen?” Steve asked the attendant.</p><p>He got a surprised look in reply before the man ducked his head with a nod, scurrying off to find what the Prince asked for.</p><p>When he returned, Steve and Bucky were the only ones that partook in the new beverage on offer, for which he received a raised glass and smile from Bucky.</p><p>“It is laziness, pure and simple. Shorter days <em>and</em> more pay?” Ross was back on his soapbox about labour regulations, his embarrassment from earlier forgotten after two more glasses of wine.</p><p>“Wow.” Bucky said, adopting an impressed expression.</p><p>Ross turned to him, unsure what he was getting at.</p><p>“You must be quite the workhorse to consider twelve hours of work a day to be lazy. Tell me, what hours are you required to keep at court?” Bucky asked, adopting a faux-sincere tone.</p><p>Ross immediately grew defensive. “The work of an advisor is cerebral, a toil of the spirit and mind. It does not end at sundown like simple labour.”</p><p>Bucky made a considering sound. “Does advisory work happen in the hot sun? Are you lifting weights and stretching your muscles to fuel your thinking?”</p><p>Ross scoffed. “It is far more complex than labour.”</p><p>“I see, and so you are remunerated for your time spent thinking? Tell me, what are your dreams worth? More than an honest day’s work for the average man I would wager.” Bucky was getting terser, drawing dangerously close to an accusation that would be well-deserved, but not well-received by this audience.</p><p>Ross was turning red now, a vein in his forehead pulsing.</p><p>Steve cut in from across the table, before the older man could lash out at Bucky.</p><p>“I would say anyone that wants to earn enough money to support their family and still be home in time to kiss their children goodnight, is someone worthy of our respect and deserving of our empathy, would you not agree?”</p><p>Steve said it broadly enough that he was not specifically calling out Ross, but that was where his gaze landed.</p><p>Once the situation was deescalated and Ross slumped down in his chair to hold his tongue for the rest of the night, Steve felt eyes on him. One set was his father’s, looking appraising as he raised his glass in a silent acknowledge of Steve’s intervention. The other stare belonged to Zemo. Though also appraising, it was far colder, almost threatening. Though it gave him a harsh sense of foreboding, Steve did not break eye contact, unwilling to roll over and show Zemo his belly when he knew his view was the right one.</p><p>Another advisor drew Zemo’s attention and he was forced to look away from Steve, who took a slightly shaky breath.</p><p>“You express yourself well my Prince. I believe your view of the working class is to be commended. In my country, we have an advisory board of workers to weigh in on labour laws.” T’Challa said from his side.</p><p>“Really? Will you tell me more about it?” Steve asked curiously, shifting attention to the man.</p><p>T’Challa was a very likeable figure. He was dignified and though he had seemed stoic at first, Steve had found him to be attentive, smart and a great conversationalist. He was also lovely to look at, his dark skin and muscular figure seemingly flawless.</p><p>In a way, it was a shame that he had arrived when he did. In other circumstances, Steve could see himself becoming very fond of T’Challa.</p><p>He did not stand a chance against Bucky though.</p><p>Steve looked up, his eyes drawn to Bucky as they had been all night. The handsome man was already looking at him, sending him a quick wink that he answered with a smile before he had to turn back to T’Challa.</p><p>No chance at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky, Sam and Tony had retired to their suite after dinner, but Bucky could not sit still. He was still buzzing with energy from having danced around Steve all day.</p><p>“You checked out your bed yet? It is like laying on a feather, I thought I was going to sink through to the floor.” Sam said with a smile, kicking up his heels and relaxing back into the opulent sofa in the main room.</p><p>“Do I know how to make a wish or what?” Bucky said smugly.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re a genius.” Tony said drily from where he was laid out on the other sofa.</p><p>“Thank you for laying out those gifts. You didn’t have to do that.” Bucky said to Tony, an edge of curiosity in his tone. Tony had made it apparent over and over that he was forced to grant wishes but would not be lifting so much as a finger for the men in any other regard.</p><p>“Yes, I did. I have finally landed in the lifestyle to which I am entitled. I am not about to let you get us kicked out because you are ignorant of hospitality etiquette.” Tony sniffed.</p><p>Bucky narrowed his eyes. Tony was capable of making it so that Zemo did not recognise him but Steve did. He constructed a whole family tree lineage and identification to prove Bucky was an Emir and magicked up a trunk of gold and new clothes, all with a snap. Of course he could conjure himself a comfortable couch and any food or drink he wanted at any time. There was no way these luxuries were the reason Tony helped him. He would keep the peace and not challenge him on it though, not right now anyway.</p><p>“Will you sit down? You’ll see him again tomorrow morning.” Sam said, throwing one of the many decorative cushions at Bucky’s head, nailing him in the face despite the fact he was a moving target.</p><p>Bucky sat on the arm of the sofa by Tony’s feet, pouting.</p><p>“Maybe I can sneak out and see him.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and Tony put a cushion over his head as if to drown out the other man.</p><p>“Less than ten hours man. You’ll survive.” Sam said.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll have guards in the corridors this far into the palace?” Bucky continued to think out loud.</p><p>“Yes, there will be guards. No, you don’t know where Steve’s rooms are. Yes, we will be thrown out if you’re caught knocking on random doors in the castle looking for a late night booty call with the Prince.”</p><p>Bucky ignored Sam’s last crude suggestion. “No, I know his rooms are on this side of the building, he said his view was similar to ours during our walk in the gardens today…”</p><p>Bucky jumped back up triumphantly, grinning at the other men.</p><p>“I got it. And I won’t have to knock on any doors.”</p><p> </p><p>**************************************8</p><p> </p><p>“Steve?”</p><p>Steve jumped up from where he was on the couch, having been dreamily looking at the ceiling but being unable to go to sleep yet.</p><p>Nat was on her feet and blocking the balcony door, a hand holding the hilt of a half-exposed dagger before he was fully upright.</p><p>“How you did you get up here?” she demanded.</p><p>In front of her, Bucky was holding up both hands in surrender, taking a step back from the protective woman.</p><p>Steve rushed forward, placing a calming hand on Nat’s shoulder.</p><p>“It’s ok.”</p><p>“It won’t be ‘ok’ until he tells me how he got up here.” Nat said firmly, her eyes not leaving Bucky.</p><p>“Magic carpet.” Bucky said, his hands still up as his eyes darted nervously between Nat and Steve.</p><p>Nat withdrew the dagger fully now, tilting her head as if daring Bucky to make another joke.</p><p>“Seriously! I swear… Carpet?” As Bucky spoke, a small carpet of blue and purple rose over the balcony, slowly drifting forward to float behind Bucky almost timidly.</p><p>Steve and Nat stood in shocked silence.</p><p>“It’s friendly. And so am I, I just wanted to talk…”</p><p>Nat slowly lowered her weapon.</p><p>“Next time you pull a stunt like this, I won’t bother asking questions first.” She warned before she turned around, stopping for a moment to speak softly to Steve.</p><p>“If you break your neck on that thing, I’ll kill both of you.”</p><p>She swept out of the room without a backward glance, closing the door behind her.</p><p>“I guess this wasn’t the romantic, midnight rendezvous I was hoping it would be.” Bucky said sheepishly. “Should I go?”</p><p>“No! No, don’t leave. I was just thinking about you.” Steve finished with a shy smile.</p><p>Bucky smiled brightly. “I’ve been thinking about you all night doll. I thought maybe you’d like to go for a ride?”</p><p>The carpet perked up, moving to hover in front of Bucky at thigh height, as though inviting him to hop on.</p><p>Steve hesitated as he examined the rug, wondering how both of them would fit on comfortably and not fall off the thing to their deaths.</p><p>“I won’t let you fall.” Bucky said, holding out a hand, silently beseeching Steve to trust him.</p><p>Steve took it.</p><p>He climbed on to the hovering carpet on his knees, Bucky hopping more gracefully on behind him. Bucky urged him to sit, lowering his centre of gravity. He could feel Bucky pressed against his back, one arm coming around Steve’s waist and the other reaching forward to hold the edge of the carpet, a grip Steve copied.</p><p>“Ready?” Bucky said in his ear, a shiver running through Steve at the unexpected puff of hot air on his sensitive skin.</p><p>“Yeah.” He said back.</p><p>Then they were off like a shot, speeding up into the air away from the palace and into the sparse clouds over the city.</p><p>Steve gasped at the unexpected speed, tightening his grip on the carpet as tension locked his body up. Bucky held him tighter and the warmth of his strong grip helped Steve to relax as the carpet levelled off.</p><p>“You ready to look down?” Bucky asked.</p><p>Steve gulped but peered over the side. The view was spectacular, the twinkling light of lanterns and soft glow of the moon bathing the city beneath them. From up here, the city looked so peaceful, almost otherworldly.</p><p>“What do you say we go a bit further?” Bucky asked.</p><p>Steve turned his head over his shoulder, finding Bucky’s face inches away from his own.</p><p>He nodded, a helpless grin on his face.</p><p>They soared over the coast, Carpet curving to drift over sand dunes. Eventually Carpet led them to a tiny bay nestled amongst magnificent cliffs. They landed smoothly on the white sand, Bucky helping Steve to his feet.</p><p>“It’s incredible.” Steve said.</p><p>“What is?” Bucky asked, sliding his hand down to take a hold of Steve’s, much to the man’s delight.</p><p>“Everything.” he laughed.</p><p>“Carpet knows how to show a guy a good time.” Bucky joked.</p><p>Steve grinned at him before he ducked down, shucking his shoes and after a second’s hesitation, his pants as well.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Bucky asked, highly interested eyes following Steve’s movements.</p><p>“We’re in the most beautiful bay in the world on a warm night. We’re going to test the water.” Steve instructed.</p><p>Bucky quickly kicked off his own shoes and shucked his trousers without an ounce of hesitation.</p><p>They stood on the wet sand, letting the gentle tide bathe them up to their shins.</p><p>“The water is perfect.” Bucky noted.</p><p>“Yes, it’s lovely.”</p><p>“Seems a shame to only feel it on our legs…” Bucky said suggestively.</p><p>At Steve’s amused look, Bucky stripped off the rest of his clothes, tossing them carelessly back on the sand.</p><p>Steve felt entranced, standing there admiring Bucky’s naked form in the soft light. He was so beautiful, his athletic body flawless to his view.</p><p>Unfortunately, his greedy eyes were only able to feast for a brief moment, as Bucky was wading forward, further into the water. He looked over his shoulder, smiling encouragingly at Steve.</p><p>Steve took a deep breath, nerves flaring at the idea of getting naked, being so exposed. But they were hardly in public and he was with Bucky, the man he was entirely smitten with.</p><p>Steve stripped off his garments, quickly following Bucky into the tepid water.</p><p>As he approached, Bucky ducked beneath the water, emerging with flourish, flipping his head back so that water from his hair climbed in a wide arch behind him.</p><p>Steve laughed, which turned to spluttering as Bucky splashed him, the wave of water soaking his front.</p><p>Bucky giggled childishly at Steve’s reaction.</p><p>“An act of war.” Steve claimed, sending an arc of water at the other man playfully as he propelled backwards.</p><p>“I surrender immediately! I regret any action that would cause Your Highness to distance himself from me.” Bucky said, moving through the water as though drawn to Steve like a magnet.</p><p>Steve beamed at the other man as he came to a stop mere inches from where Steve stood, immersed in the water just above his waist.</p><p>It felt so natural to loop his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, letting the water carry him smoothly forward so their chests were brushing. Steve brought one hand up to cup the back of Bucky’s head, only marginally disappointed that he could not properly bury it in his wet hair.</p><p>Bucky captured his lips, his warm lips and tongue a contrast to the cool air.</p><p>The eroticism of their wet skin sliding against each other combined with the sexual frustration from the entire day pushed both men to the edge quickly.</p><p>Steve felt unconstrained in the deserted, eerily beautiful bay, enough to let out every sound of pleasure as Bucky masterfully moved hands and body against him.</p><p>Pleasure sang through his veins as the other man responded, muttering beautiful and filthy sounds in his ear, making Steve feel like the most desirable being in the world.</p><p>Steve did not relinquish his hold on the other man, even as the ocean washed away evidence of their pleasure. He felt like he could happily stay in Bucky’s arms forever. His heart felt so full, aided by the fact that Bucky seemed equally unwilling to release him.</p><p>Steve strongly suspected this is what it felt like to be in love.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************8</p><p> </p><p>Eventually they came back to shore, both mean grimacing at the idea of having to put clothes on their wet bodies.</p><p>“We shall air dry.” Bucky declared. Both men put on their underclothes and picked up his clothing.</p><p>Bucky reached into his pants pocket out of habit, his heart stuttering when he found it empty.</p><p>“Oh no…” he fretted, dropping to his knees and raking through the sand. He hoped to every power in the universe that it had just slipped out here where his clothes had rested and not at any point they were flying across the countryside.</p><p>“What have you lost?” Steve asked concerned, also dropping to his knees and running his hands through the sand a feet away.</p><p>Bucky did not need to respond as Steve had frozen, his hand holding the brooch that it had run across immediately. He heaved a sigh of relief.</p><p>“This… this is the token I gave you.” Steve said dumbly, looking at the gold piece.</p><p>“Yes.” Bucky said simply, his fingers itching to take back the precious gift, even though it was rightfully Steve’s.</p><p>“You keep it with you?” Steve asked quietly, his eyes flickering up to Bucky’s, full of emotion.</p><p>“Of course, always. I told you I would always treasure it. It’s become something of a good luck charm actually.” Bucky answered with a crooked smile.</p><p>Steve’s eyes went back to the jewellery, his expression even heavier with feeling.</p><p>“I- I can get you something better. A more meaningful token, something from my line… or I can commission something for you, something more to your style…” Steve offered.</p><p>Bucky reached across, drawing Steve’s hand holding the brooch closer to him.  </p><p>“I would treasure anything you gave me Steve. But this brooch will always hold a special place in my heart, a reminder of our first night.” Bucky said, softly kissing the back of Steve’s hand.</p><p>Steve seemed moved by the sentiment, pressing the brooch silently back into Bucky’s hold and giving him a lingering kiss.</p><p>After the soft moment, they bundled up their clothing between them, hopping on Carpet to make their way back to the palace.</p><p>Bucky eagerly pulled Steve close to his body once more.</p><p>“What do you say this time Carpet shows you what it’s really made of?” Bucky asked the other man, feeling giddy and reckless after such a wonderful night.</p><p>“Let’s do it.” Steve said gleefully, crouching slightly to ready himself for an adrenalin-filled ride. Bucky was delighted by his sense of adventure.</p><p>“You hear that Carpet? Let’s do it.”</p><p>Carpet was rumbling with excitement, loving a chance to show off its skills.</p><p>They launched into the air, Carpet zooming tight to the cliffs, zagging all over the place. Both men whooped and laughed when Carpet took a tight corner into a rolling arch, stomachs dropping at the sudden change in direction. Carpet climbed high into the clouds before suddenly shooting down, the feeling of falling causing both men to gasp.</p><p>Carpet pulled out of its dive at the last minute, the sudden change making Bucky jolt and slip slightly from his single-hand grip on Carpet’s edge.</p><p>Steve reacted instinctively, one arm coming up to grip Bucky tightly in a bruising grip. Steve half spun around with a worried gaze, his fear of Bucky falling written across his face.</p><p>“It’s ok! I’m ok.” Bucky was quick to assure him, Carpet slowing down slightly as it felt the shifting weight of the men on top.</p><p>Steve visibly breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Good. I won’t let you fall.”</p><p>Bucky’s was touched by the repeat of his earlier words, holding Steve’s chin between his thumb and fore finger, tilting him up slightly for a sweet kiss.</p><p>By the time they arrived back at Steve’s balcony, both were dry but getting cold. Despite the chill, the men lingered in the balcony doorway in their underthings, sharing a last good night kiss.</p><p>“Get some sleep. I expect my tour guide to be in peak form tomorrow morning.” Bucky teased, giving Steve one last peck on the lips.</p><p>Despite his levity, it took no small amount of effort to let Steve go and step back so Carpet could take him back down to his own room. He never wanted to be without the other man, not even for the night.</p><p>He was in so deep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were simultaneously wonderful and a torturous exercise in restraint for Bucky.</p><p>He got to spend hours every day in Steve’s company. Though he had to share him with T’Challa, his father and a few other members of the court, Bucky was a creative man and found ways to steal touches and glances with Steve that spoke to the passion simmering beneath their skin.</p><p>They were getting more reckless by the day. Sam was a helpful lookout, keeping Bucky out of trouble as he always had. He did not seem to mind too much, he got along well with Steve. Bucky was pretty sure Tony had even stepped in at one point, when two guards blazed right passed Bucky and Steve in a shadowed alcove as though they were invisible.</p><p>But their greatest and most effective ally was Natasha. Just yesterday she had asked T’Challa for a meeting regarding the security measures they were employing at his home, her interest having been piqued by some comments he had made about their border security notification system.</p><p>Bucky and Steve had leapt at the opportunity to sneak away together, ending up creeping down to the kitchens on Bucky’s suggestion. Though the cooks were starstruck by Steve, Bucky was used to charming older ladies with his flirtatious grin and cheeky compliments. They left three giggling women, Bucky holding a basket of sweet pastries and muffins.</p><p>They could not risk someone seeing Bucky enter Steve’s rooms alone or be found in a compromising position, so they took their loot to the garden and found the most private corner where they would be able to hear anyone approaching. There they shared the sweet foods, curled up together on a bench, hands clasped innocently between them.</p><p>Night time was a different story. Every night, as everyone else in the palace was going to bed, Bucky would take Carpet up to Steve’s balcony where he would be waiting. Sometimes they would go for a ride, but every time they would end up on Steve’s bed.</p><p>Bucky made it his mission to exhaust Steve, figuring if he were passed out after coming his brains out, it would be easier for Bucky to walk away and return to his own room.</p><p>It was not.</p><p>Turns out having the taste of Steve lingering on his tongue and the sight of him sleeping soundly on his stomach, the sheets barely covering his modesty in an echo of the painting Bucky had gifted him, made Bucky want to curl up beside him so he could be there when he woke.</p><p>Maybe that is what he would do tonight. He could wake up by dawn, use the low light to sneak back down to his room before anyone saw?</p><p>He was distracted from his thoughts when Steve pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him to continue their kissing and to grind against his hip.</p><p>Steve was fast overcoming his virginal embarrassment over his body and inexperience, learning that if it felt good for him, Bucky was probably firmly on board.</p><p>Bucky made an approving noise, bringing his hands around to grope at Steve’s perfect arse- it was one of his favourite features of the other man.</p><p>“Pants, pants…” Steve murmured against his lips, making Bucky chuckle slightly. They separated just long enough to shuck the rest of their clothes before Steve rolled back onto Bucky.</p><p>Both men groaned at the full body contact, but then Bucky felt Steve slipping away.</p><p>“Wha’? Where’re you going?” he grumbled, disoriented from the sudden loss of stimulation.</p><p>“You’re always so focused on my pleasure,” Steve said, shuffling down so was eye level with Bucky’s arousal. “I want to make you feel good tonight.”</p><p>Bucky shuddered with want. “I always feel good with you doll. You don’t have to…”</p><p>Steve was not focused on his words though, pressing his lips to the tip of Bucky’s hard cock, making his voice trail off with a harsh exhale.</p><p>Bucky had done this for Steve a couple of times now, so Steve started by licking along the underside and focusing on the sensitive head, something that always drove Steve wild. Bucky arched his hips up helplessly, trying to follow the feeling.</p><p>Steve soon realised that it would be easier if he were on his knees beside the bed, so he slipped off quickly and used his strength to swing Bucky around and pull him forward, immediately burying his head in Bucky’s lap.</p><p>Bucky let one hand sink into Steve’s soft blonde hair, his bobbing head combined with the low groans coming from Steve showing his enthusiasm for his chosen task.</p><p>It did not matter that Steve couldn’t take Bucky that far, or that his rhythm was a little uneven. His eagerness was doing things to Bucky, making him hurdle toward his climax. That was the best thing about being with Steve, his passion and zeal for physical touch making sex fun and energetic and unforgettable. His gorgeous form and now his warm mouth certainly did not hurt either.</p><p>“Steve, so fucking good… you’re gonna make me come so quick sweetheart…” Bucky grunted. His cock as hard as a rock where it slid between Steve’s pink lips, and he knew he was leaking and twitching on Steve’s playful tongue.</p><p>Steve looked up at him at this, his eyes full of desperate want. A single tear clung to his long lashes and he was so beautiful it was almost painful to look at.</p><p>Bucky was breathing rapidly now, trying to hold back for just a few more minutes to keep Steve’s mouth on him.</p><p>It was no good though. Steve hollowed his cheeks as he continued to wetly bob on his cock, sucking harshly. Bucky swore loudly, tugging on Steve’s hair to get him to back off, not wanting to flood his mouth and make him swallow the first time he did this.</p><p>Steve did not seem to understand though, groaning loudly at the feeling of his hair being pulled and clumsily tonguing the head of Bucky’s cock.</p><p>“Steve, fuck-“ Bucky tugged harder, Steve popping off his dick with a gasp. Bucky quickly brought up his other hand to cover Steve’s and jerk himself quickly to climax. It took only a few strokes before he was coming with a hitched moan, Steve’s name on his lips. He angled himself so he would spill across their hands and his own lap. As stunning as Steve would look with Bucky’s seed painting his lips, he was desperate not to put the other man off of ever doing this again.</p><p>Bucky shivered through his orgasm, still holding on to Steve. By the time the came back to his senses and loosened his grip on Steve’s short locks, Steve already had one hand between his legs, rubbing himself.</p><p>Looking at Steve’s glassy eyes and messy hair, it suddenly hit him that this was the Prince. This gorgeous, wanton man was royal, and technically still a virgin to boot, but here he was kneeling between Bucky’s legs desperately working a hand over himself because he was so hard from sucking Bucky’s dick that he couldn’t wait long enough to even climb back up on the bed and let Bucky do it for him.</p><p>He leaned his cheek against Bucky’s thigh as he continued to jerk himself, bringing his other hand up to cover the one Bucky still had on his hair. He clenched it, and Bucky realised he was silently begging Bucky to pull his hair again.</p><p>“Sweetheart…” Bucky carded his hand through Steve’s hair, letting his fingers roughly catch on the strands. Steve whimpered in response and Bucky felt want swimming through his veins, though his spent prick would need a little while to properly revive. He used his grip on Steve’s hair to tilt his head back at what turned out to be just the right moment. As soon as he was tilted up to face Bucky, Steve clenched his eyes and his lips formed an appealing ‘O’ shape as he came, spilling over his own hand. He turned his face further into Bucky’s thigh as he moaned, his lips brushing the sensitive skin there.</p><p>Bucky combed through his hair, murmuring roughly, “You’re perfect, love it so much…”</p><p>Bucky barely let Steve catch his breath before he was hauling him back up on to the bed, sliding his tongue into his mouth, the taste of himself on Steve’s tongue gratifying.</p><p>Another round later, the two men lay with their heads at the end of the bed. A thin sheen of sweet was visible on both of them and the only sounds in the quiet room was their combined breathing.</p><p>“I wish you didn’t have to leave.” Steve quietly confided, turning on his side to face Bucky.</p><p>Bucky turned to face him as well, his expression soft. “Me too. Maybe one day I won’t have to.”</p><p>Steve smiled at that, looking down to find Bucky’s hand, clasping it and brining their joined hands up to rest between their chests.</p><p>“I thought that maybe, once T’Challa is gone… maybe we can announce we are courting?” Steve phrased it like a question, his voice unsure but hopeful.</p><p>“Steve, as soon as T’Challa is gone and I’ve talked to your father, I intend on asking you to marry me.”</p><p>Steve inhaled sharply, his eyes widening.</p><p>“Are you surprised? I’m head over heels for you doll, you think I follow just anyone around like this?”</p><p>“No, I- really?” Steve seemed stunned.</p><p>Bucky leaned over to give him a chaste kiss.</p><p>“Let me be really clear. I love you Steve. I hate being away from you, I hate leaving every night. If I had it my way, I would be with you every minute of the day. I belong at your side, if you’ll have me there.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes were wet now, but no tears had yet escaped.</p><p>“Of course I want you with me! Just… being married to a Prince comes with a lot of obligations and responsibilities. There’s not much room for adventure and fun like you’re used to.” Steve said worriedly.</p><p>Bucky smiled at him to allay his concerns. “I know there’s lots I have to learn and it won’t all be fun and games. But I’ve had plenty of adventures and none of them made me half as happy as you do. Being with you is fun and wonderful - that’s my next adventure. I can feel it.”</p><p>Steve sniffled, moving forward quickly to press a hard kiss against Bucky’s lips. </p><p>“I love you.” Steve pledged between kisses.</p><p>Bucky did not leave until a couple of hours before dawn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken a couple of days of convincing, but with support and promises from Bucky, Sam and even Tony, who always seemed to be bleeding sarcasm, Steve had convinced Nat and his father that a trip out of the palace was a valuable excursion for the visiting Sheikh and Emir.</p><p>Steve was sure that Nat had a few trustworthy guards following them covertly, but the partial freedom was still lovely. They would go and buy some food from a local marketplace (Nat’s point being that the food was always in their view and hence could not be poisoned), then walk down to the pier.</p><p>Steve was surprised to find Tony falling into step next to him where he had been subtly placed in the centre of the group.</p><p>“How are you enjoying your stay in Agrabah?” he asked politely. He had never interacted with the man one-on-one before.</p><p>“Fine. How are <em>you</em> enjoying <em>our</em> stay? Especially young James?” Tony asked slyly.</p><p>Steve blushed. Of course, Bucky’s friends knew about their relationship, but that did not mean he was comfortable talking so candidly about it with Tony in public.</p><p>“The Emir is good company.” He said diplomatically, hoping his use of Bucky’s title would prompt Tony for the need for propriety.</p><p>“Naturally, what with all the hours you’ve been spending together…” Tony teased further, blowing straight passed Steve’s discomfort. No one looked around though.</p><p>“He’s in love with you, you know. No, I know you know that. But what you should know… he’s made some changes to be here with you.” Steve went from blushing to curious, waiting for Tony to explain.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Nothing bad, just… he’s a good guy. They’re both good guys.” Tony was nodding toward Sam now, where he walked beside Nat at the head of the group. “I hope you realise that. And in a position like yours, when it comes to decisions about who you surround yourself with, I hope you recognise how valuable and rare it is to have someone with a good heart.”</p><p>Steve tilted his head at the somewhat foreboding but relevant advice.</p><p>“I understand that, more and more. I have to say, I did not expect to receive wise counsel from you.”</p><p>“What counsel might that be?” Bucky interrupted, having caught up with the two men to hear the last part of Steve’s sentence.</p><p>“We were talking about what reason you could have for walking behind the Prince instead of beside him like a gentleman. I suggested it might have something to do with the view.” Tony said with a crude smirk at Bucky.</p><p>“Hey!” Bucky shoved Tony roughly, who immediately mock surrendered.</p><p>“Fine! Fine, I’ll leave you with the Prince to explain your own actions. I’ll drop back, watch from behind.” With a final saucy wink at Steve, Tony dropped back several paces, leaving the two other men blushing.</p><p>“I am so sorry about him. He thinks he is very funny.” Bucky bemoaned.</p><p>“It’s ok. I think he only acts like that to rile you up. Well, mostly to rile you up.” Steve replied.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s Tony. We have a complex relationship I guess. But if he ever makes a joke or does anything that makes you uncomfortable, I’ll set him straight, ok?”</p><p>“My hero.”</p><p>Steve had to act like a proper host for a while, telling T’Challa about all of Agrabah’s finest products they could find at the markets. Sam and Bucky were actually more knowledgeable about some of the better food and examples of textiles with a specific Agrabah style, and were able to surreptitiously lead the party to some of their favoured stalls.</p><p>As planned, they ended up at the pier, which was as bustling as the marketplace they had come from. It was a beautiful day to be out and the group was happy to stroll slowly by the water.</p><p>Steve was conversing amiably with T’Challa and Sam when he noticed a group of three young people jogging down the street, looking troubled. He would probably have dismissed it if it weren’t for Nat’s reaction.</p><p>Her sharp eyes followed the young people around a corner, where Steve heard the faint sound of shouting. She looked deadly serious, her hand going to her waistband where she kept a weapon hidden.</p><p>Not a moment later, two more young men were dashing down the side street from the other direction.</p><p>“What’s going on over there?” Sam asked aloud, drawing the rest of the parties’ attention to the street the ruckus seemed to be coming from.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Steve said, stepping forward to investigate.</p><p>The others jumped into action, Nat reaching out an arm to prevent him from moving ahead of her while Bucky came to his side.</p><p>“We have to see what’s happening.” Steve argued.</p><p>“<em>I </em>will see what is happening.” Nat corrected.</p><p>“I’ll go with you.” Sam offered.</p><p>“Me too.” Said Bucky.</p><p>As the three set off, T’Challa placed a hand on Steve’s arm before he could barrel after them.</p><p>“I do not mean to suggest that you stay here, only that you may learn more from a distance.” He advised, walking with Steve at a more sedate pace toward the source of the noise, Tony bringing up the rear.</p><p>When Steve rounded the corner, he saw a flurry of activity. There were about a dozen royal guards rounding up at least double as many young people, a couple of them holding a banner that was crumpled enough that Steve could not make out the lettering.</p><p>The source of the noise was the shouting youth. They were amassed in front of what looked like a recently burned building, calling out a litany of chants. Steve was able to make out “Freedom!” and “No more corruption!” and “No Justice, No Peace!”.</p><p>Nat was already facing down what looked like the highest-ranking guard, flanked by Bucky and Sam. Upon further examination, it appeared to be Rumlow, though it seemed unusual for him to be this far from Zemo.</p><p>Steve could not make out their words from this far away over the noise, but it seemed like Rumlow was both defensive and dismissive. His men did not stop rough handing the protestors, a couple overpowering one protestor at a time to bind their hands while the other guards brandished their weapons at the ones that remained free.</p><p>As Steve watched, one of the guard grabbed a young man by his hair, forcing him roughly to his knees before using his foot to kick him onto his stomach, bringing his hands behind his back to bind them. Bucky had seen as well and moved to help.</p><p>Rumlow brought up his sword to block his way, a dangerous look in his eye. Another two men abandoned the protestors to stand at Rumlow’s back, recognising the danger the newcomers were to their tenuous control of the situation.</p><p>Steve, T’Challa and Tony were able to get closer without garnering any more attention, close enough to hear Rumlow speak.</p><p>“They are breaking the law. You have no authority over who we arrest-“ he said firmly to Nat.</p><p>Two young women approached the stand-off, continuing their protest in front of the new faces of authority.</p><p>“Burning this building was an act of cowardice by a corrupt government! We have a right to-“</p><p>She didn’t get a chance to finish. One of the guards standing behind Rumlow spun around to back hand her roughly across the face. As she hit the ground with a cry, Steve surged forward.</p><p>By the time he had reached the group, Nat already had the offender on his back, Sam and Bucky were scuffling with Rumlow and the other man and T’Challa was moving to the girl’s side, helping her out of the way of the fighting men.</p><p>“Cease this!” Steve boomed out.</p><p>Heads snapped around to him. All the guards grew wide eyed and paused their wrong doing upon recognising the Prince. Rumlow in particular looked agitated, holding himself tensely at attention in front of the furious Prince.</p><p>“Your Highness. We are arresting disrupters of the peace. Can I suggest you return to the palace-“</p><p>“You cannot. What lawful reason can you give for arresting and brutalising these people?” Steve demanded.</p><p>Rumlow shifted slightly where he stood. “We are acting under the Lawful Order edict Your Highness, by order of the Grand Vizier.”</p><p>Steve narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t see any inherent danger in a peaceful protest, and I certainly don’t recognise a law that would see citizens pushed down and hit by the people that are meant to protect.”</p><p>“Your Highness, the arrests are lawful. Perhaps if you-“</p><p>Steve angrily drew himself up, planting himself like a tree in front of Rumlow.</p><p>“There is no law in Agrabah that would oppress free speech or allow harm to come to its citizens. You will release these people and report to Captain Phillips for disciplinary action. I will personally see to it that this ‘Lawful Order’ edict is repealed and investigated for malfeasance.”</p><p>It was clear that Zemo was behind this. Steve knew that he and his father had failed, that they allowed a man like him to advance his authoritarian agenda and strike out violently from the protected shadow of his father’s throne. No more.</p><p>As he cast his eye over the group of guards holding the protestors, their tense eyes darting uncertainly between Rumlow and Steve, he caught Nat’s expression.</p><p>She still stood ready over the man she had overpowered to the ground, her posture showing she would respond instantly if he tried to stand or strike out. But her gaze was on Steve, a small smile tugging up her lip. She looked proud, nodding once in a silent show of her support.</p><p>“It would be best if you walked away.” Rumlow’s voice was dangerous now, not bothering to address Steve respectfully. His hand twitched toward his hip where his blade had been sheathed upon Steve’s arrival.</p><p>“You know I can’t do that.” Steve said sombrely.</p><p>It was not Rumlow who struck first, nor Steve. The man still standing beside Rumlow had grown jittery in the stand-off, registering Steve and his group as a threat to eliminate.</p><p>A small credit to his mostly missing intellect, he recognised Nat as the biggest threat. He raised his sword to slash at her, most likely expecting that the mostly unarmed men would be quickly taken out by his colleagues.</p><p>Nat moved instinctively, parrying his attack with the weapon she already had out. The clash of steel acted as a call to everyone on the scene, chaos immediately breaking out.</p><p>Rumlow struck out at Bucky who dodged his blow, Sam throwing a harsh kick at Rumlow’s arm to try and dislodge his grip on his sword.</p><p>As the rest of the guard rushed forward, Steve’s hand automatically reached to his waist where his sword would be if he were training in the palace. It was instinctual and futile, as he was not armed. Except for a small dagger at his ankle, he had left the palace with his safety firmly in the hands of Nat.</p><p>And yet, his hand was resting on a sword hilt.</p><p>He quickly pushed his disbelief aside, raising his weapon and surging forward to ensure the wave of guards did not overwhelm Bucky, Sam, Nat and T’Challa where they stood in front of him.</p><p>He lost sight of most of his friends quickly, focused solely on defending himself against the men that were clearly fighting to kill. He tried his best to subdue rather than harm them, using his sword only to counter their swings.</p><p>Steve was pulling on everything Nat and his other instructors had taught him, throwing a punch directly into one of his attacker’s throats, hoping it was hard enough to wind him and not do permanent damage, when he heard a cry behind him.</p><p>Bucky had been caught up by two of the guards, and one had managed to slice his thigh while Bucky protected his neck from the other. Steve watched in horror, too far away, as the rabid looking man raised his sword above his head, ready to bring it down into Bucky’s back.</p><p>But in an instant, T’Challa was there, yanking the man away with incredible strength. Steve breathed an enormous sigh of relief but quickly had to focus back on his own well-being – these men must consider killing the Prince to be quite a prize, because they were attacking him with ferocity.</p><p>The man he had just clashed swords with went from a murderous expression to one of shock before he collapsed right in front of Steve, revealing Nat standing there with a bloody dagger.</p><p>“Do not hesitate or show them mercy, you won’t get any in return.” She instructed.</p><p>The guard were thinning out, some injured or dead on the ground where others had run.</p><p>With Nat close to his side, Steve looked back for Bucky and the others.</p><p>Rumlow and his man were not going down easily. Sam was fighting with Rumlow but as Steve and Nat approached, Rumlow forced the blade out of Sam’s hands.</p><p>They were seconds away, but it was Bucky who got there first.</p><p>He managed to cut Rumlow with his sword, making the man stumble back. But it seemed that Bucky was not fated to escape death twice that day.</p><p>Rumlow’s lieutenant took full advantage of his distraction, slicing Bucky’s throat.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve felt like the world narrowed down to this one moment, this one horrifying image of bright red blossoming across Bucky’s neck and chest. There was no other sound. He was getting closer to Bucky, now able to see the shocked look on his face, but he could not feel his legs moving.</p><p>Sam was pressing a hand on Bucky’s wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Another splash of red caught his eye. It was not blood, it was Nat – she was fighting the man who had killed- no, who had hurt Bucky. He was hurt but he would be ok. They would fix it.</p><p>But there was so much blood.</p><p>Save him. Save him dammit.</p><p>Steve finally reached his side and grabbed Bucky’s hand.</p><p>Now, fix him.</p><p>The sound was so loud in his ears, like screaming.</p><p>Because it <em>was</em> screaming, he realised. Sam was yelling.</p><p>“Bucky… please…” Steve felt so helpless, realising they were far too far away from any physician to help Bucky. Bucky was looking back at him, fear and confusion in his eyes. Steve could feel his heart breaking, his breath coming short and his vision blurring from tears.</p><p>Tony had appeared by his side, shaking something loose from Bucky’s pocket for Sam to grab with wet hands.</p><p>“I wish Bucky was healed.” Sam rushed out, gripping a piece of brass in his left hand.</p><p>Tony snapped his fingers and then all of a sudden, Bucky was not gurgling and gasping for breath anymore.</p><p>Sam tentatively removed his hand from Bucky’s wound. Though his hand was stained red like Bucky’s skin, no more blood came forth.  </p><p>“Is… what? How…” Steve could barely choke out his questions, blinking the tears from his eyes.</p><p>Bucky sat up, looking slightly shellshocked but no worse for wear.</p><p>“How are you alive?” Steve gasped.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************</p><p> </p><p>Bucky’ brain was still catching up with what had happened. How <em>was</em> he alive?</p><p>Sam. Sam and Tony.</p><p>“You used our wish.” He said dumbly at Sam, who was looking at him with concern.</p><p>That made Sam huff out a disbelieving laugh.</p><p> “Of course I did.”</p><p>“But… it was supposed to be for both of us.”</p><p>Sam looked at him strangely.</p><p>“Bucky, you’re my brother. I’d do anything for you.”</p><p>Bucky was touched, squeezing Sam’s forearm where he had grabbed it in his confusion.</p><p>“Ahem. Hate to break up the love fest but I think you have some curious friends and some escaping megalomaniacs?” Tony interrupted.</p><p>Sam cursed. “I’ll go after him.” Sam jumped up and tapped his chest, his impressive wings flaring out, no doubt shocking Steve, Nat and T’Challa even more.</p><p>Sam launched with a mighty gust, rising above the rooftops to scan the area for Rumlow.</p><p>Steve barely seemed to notice though.</p><p>“Bucky…” he seemed lost for words, and Bucky could not blame him</p><p>“I’m ok doll.” He assured the worried Prince, squeezing his hand reassuringly.</p><p>Of course, Tony could not handle actual sentiment or go this long without the focus being on him, though admittedly he deserved profuse thanks right now.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He prompted, though his tone was not as snarky as it usually was.</p><p>Steve spun around to Tony. “How?” he demanded desperately.</p><p>Tony grinned. “Genie.” He said simply. Trust that when someone wanted a detailed explanation from Tony, he would give only short responses.</p><p>“More detail can wait.” Natasha said.</p><p>A group of men, dressed as commoners, were forming a protective guard around the Prince at Natasha’s command. She was securing the binds of some of the traitorous guards when Sam dropped back down next to them, a disgruntled and winded Rumlow at his feet.</p><p>“We have to take care of them now.” Natasha finished ominously.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************</p><p> </p><p>Steve was pacing in front of the closed doors that hid Nat from view.</p><p>The rest of the group was on this side with him; T’Challa was standing alert and still by the wall, Sam was slouched against the wall next to him, Tony was laying on his back on the floor twirling a gold coin over his knuckles and Bucky was sitting in one of the two available chairs. Even though he insisted he was well, Steve was not about to take any chances and had insisted he at least sit if he was not willing to go rest in his rooms.</p><p>Selfishly, Steve was glad Bucky was here – the thought of Bucky being out of his sight after coming so close to death made his stomach clench unpleasantly.</p><p>He was practically vibrating with questions for the three men – or should he say two men and one genie? But Nat was right – that could wait, they had to deal with Zemo and his schemes right now.</p><p>Nat emerged from the room, closing the door quickly behind her.</p><p>“He could not name anyone in charge, but he let slip the name ‘HYDRA’.” Nat said to the gathered men.</p><p>“HYDRA? What does that mean?” asked Steve.</p><p>“It is an underground organisation vying for power – it’s been growing in the shadows of Agrabah’s law enforcement and political circles.” </p><p>Steve frowned. “You knew about this? You never told me anything like this existed.”</p><p>Nat shrugged somewhat apologetically. “I never knew for sure, I’ve been chasing smoke for two years. This is the first time I’ve heard the name but the pieces all fit.”</p><p>“But do you even have evidence of a conspiracy? Did the guy give you anything other than the name?” Bucky jumped in.</p><p>Nat smirked slightly. “Once I started bluffing about HYDRA, he got real talkative about their mission. And he gave us one thing we can really use – the symbol is a skull and tentacles.”</p><p>Steve’s eyes went wide. “Zemo’s cane.”</p><p>Nat nodded. “Its enough to go to the Sultan with.”</p><p>“But why don’t you interrogate Rumlow? Surely he would know more, be able to hand you names and crimes?” Sam asked, confused.</p><p>Nat shook her head. “No, it will take too long to break him. We should go to the Sultan, secure the arrest warrant on Zemo, and then Rumlow will talk to get himself a deal.”</p><p>“I will present our case to the Sultan with Natasha.” Steve said determinedly.</p><p>“Bucky, Sam, Tony, T’Challa – you should all retire to your rooms. Thank you for everything you have done today.”</p><p>Bucky and Sam both started to protest, but it was T’Challa’s calm voice that cut through the noise.</p><p>“With respect Your Highness, we are the only people equipped with the knowledge of wrong-doing in this palace, and if I may be so bold, some of the few that you know to be trustworthy. Our place is at your side until the full extent of corruption can be discovered and eradicated.”</p><p>Bucky and Sam looked impressed by the Sheikh’s eloquence, nodding in agreement. Steve was also reluctantly convinced of the need to keep the men close.</p><p>“Stay close to the Prince. Do what I ask of you exactly when I ask it, and trust no-one else.” Nat instructed firmly.</p><p>The group, even Tony, were solemn and quiet as they trailed Steve and Natasha to his father’s office. They stopped respectfully outside as Steve and Nat knocked and were invited to enter.</p><p>Steve could not help but cast one final look over his shoulder, seeking out Bucky. The man was smiling at him reassuringly, sending him a quick wink to cut through the roiling tension.</p><p>No matter what else happened today, he would have Bucky and his friends by his side to face it.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************</p><p> </p><p>“Son. How did your trip with the Sheikh and Emir go?” Steve’s father asked, only briefly looking up from the book that was open in front of him.</p><p>“Father-“</p><p>The Sultan cut Steve off. “This book from the Emir is most fascinating. It contains technological designs I have never conceived of! Your favoured suitor seems to have a taste for innovation.”</p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p>Steve’s tone seemed to shake his father out of his focus on Bucky’s book.</p><p>“You must arrest Zemo.”</p><p>The Sultan did a double-take, surprised by the abrupt and severe request.</p><p>“For what crime? I know you do not care for Zemo, but he has been a trusted advisor to me for many years, and I do not-”</p><p>“His is not trustworthy father, he is a villain. We have uncovered evidence of a conspiracy to take control of Agrabah-“</p><p>“Steven, treason is a serious accusation-“</p><p>“Nat, please, tell him.”</p><p>Steve watched his father carefully as Nat explained the full extent of HYDRA she had been able to uncover. Her story culminated in the unlawful arrest of citizens today – they had been protesting a fire allegedly set by HYDRA operators on a building that was used a halfway house for refugees from Agrabah’s more hostile neighbours. </p><p>When Nat finished with the evidence of HYDRA’s distinctive symbol derived from Zemo’s cane, Steve immediately demanded, “Did you know?”</p><p>“Did I know Zemo was capable of this? I know him to be an ambitious man-“</p><p>“No. Did you know about what HYDRA has been doing in Agrabah? The intimidation, the arson, the disappearances? Laws have been passed in the Sultan’s name that have increased taxes and threatened civil liberties. Our citizens have been <em>hurt</em>. I’m asking if you knew the pain our people have been feeling, because I did not. And I am ashamed.”</p><p>The silence hung heavy in the room for several moments.</p><p>Finally, the Sultan sighed, raising his eyes back to his son’s determined gaze. “Too often I look at you as a child. But you have grown into a wise man, one that will lead our people well. I have grown complacent behind these palace doors, but no longer. Spymaster, summon only those guards who you know to be loyal to Agrabah and the crown, and send word to Zemo to be in the throne room at sunset. I know you will be discreet.”</p><p>Natasha nodded curtly and left the room. Though the situation was still tenuous and risky, Steve felt a level of purpose he had not felt before.</p><p>He was going to save his country tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky had to clench his hands behind his back to stop himself from stepping forward and reaching out to touch Steve where he stood in front of him. They had all gathered in the throne room, Bucky standing between Sam and T’Challa as a kind of improvised guard. Though he could only see the back and barest profile of Steve, the tension was clear in his shoulders where he stood by his father’s throne. Closer inspection also revealed he was clenching his fist behind the ceremonial shield strapped to his arm.</p><p>Zemo was due any minute. The Sultan would confront him about HYDRA and then Captain Phillips would arrest him and the palace would go into lockdown while all the guards and council members suspected of being part of HYDRA would be detained.</p><p>They just had to hope things went that smoothly.</p><p>Tony stood beside Sam, though he was more interested in watching the drama unfold than he was in potentially picking up a sword. That did not mean he would not be helpful when push came to shove though – Bucky and Sam were very aware that they had all been unarmed earlier that day in the street, and there was only one being that could have possibly put swords in all of their hands.</p><p>Tony had waved away the thanks both Bucky and Sam had offered privately afterward, uncomfortable with the small degree of affection for the men that had made him step in to prevent their demise.</p><p>That just added to the guilt that swirled in Bucky’s stomach.</p><p>When he had gotten hastily washed and changed for this showdown, he had stuffed the lamp in his pocket.</p><p>If things went really badly and Steve’s life was threatened, he knew he would use the last wish to save him. The wish they had promised was for Tony’s freedom.</p><p>He swore to himself silently that if it came to that, he would not rest until he secured Tony’s freedom – even if the lamp was ripped away back to the forsaken cave, he would jump on Carpet straight away to retrieve it.</p><p>He just could not let harm come to the people he loved.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the doors to the throne room opening.</p><p>Zemo walked through, and he was not alone. A dozen guards entered behind him, their ready stances an ominous sign of Zemo’s intentions.</p><p>Zemo stopped three metres away from the royal family.</p><p>“Helmut Zemo, you have been accused of high treason. Do you offer any defence for these grievous charges?” the Sultan asked in a booming voice.</p><p>Zemo tilted his head up defiantly.</p><p>“I will offer no explanation to a bumbling fool that could not possibly understand the genius of this revolution.”</p><p>The Sultan visibly bristled at the insult.</p><p>“Your <em>revolution</em> is over. You and everyone that is a part of HYDRA will be arrested for treason. I implore you to save further blood shed and surrender yourself to a court that will be more merciful to you than your men have been to the people of Agrabah.” Steve commanded.</p><p>Zemo turned his glare on Steve. “You are a naïve fool. You could not even <em>marry</em> well, how could you expect to lead a country to greatness?”</p><p>Zemo spread his arms in a grandiose sweep.</p><p>“The world is lost. The people worship the weak and chaos reigns in the streets. Lawlessness, disobedience, self-indulgence. The people languish without order, without a leader strong enough to free them from their own weakness. I will rule Agrabah with an iron fist, and it shall prosper.”</p><p>“People may not be perfect, but they deserve the right to choose for themselves. It is our job to help them and lead them to better lives, not to take away their free will. We will not let you do this.” Steve said firmly.</p><p>Zemo smiled without a single ounce of warmth. “You cannot hope to stop us. HYDRA is everywhere. Cut off one head…” at this cue, his men pulled out their swords. “Two will take its place.”</p><p>With a cry, his men vaulted forward. Bucky and the others had drawn their weapons and met the attack head on.</p><p>The two sides were quite evenly matched, with Natasha, Captain Phillips and her chosen guards making up for the extra bodies Zemo had on them. Bucky fought ferociously, keeping as close an eye as possible on Steve and Sam.</p><p>It was this distraction that let Zemo get close to him.</p><p>The man kicked the back of his knee and put a blade to his throat so Bucky was helpless.</p><p>Zemo spoke harshly right into his ear as Bucky froze, immobile and fearful of the sting he could feel on his neck, a ghost of his earlier injury.</p><p>“I have eyes everywhere, eyes that see your tricks boy.”</p><p>With that he reached into Bucky’s pocket and roughly yanked out the lamp.</p><p>“NO!” Bucky cried out as Zemo shoved him forward onto his stomach, not even bothering to kill him now he had his prize.</p><p>“Genie!” he called forth, rubbing the side of the lamp.</p><p>Bucky rolled over and jumped back up to see Sam’s horrified face as he heard Zemo’s call.</p><p>A stricken Tony appeared by Zemo’s side, trying to school his features into a mask of indifference as he said amid the noise of the fighting, “Master, I serve thee with wishes three. Command me as you will.”</p><p>The rest of the room was catching on to the fact that something was changing, hesitantly backing out of the reach of their enemies’ swords to scan the room. Bucky looked helplessly around as though he could find something that would help them defeat Zemo now he was practically invincible.</p><p>He saw a panting Steve with a bloody sword staring at Zemo and Tony in horror, and Natasha on one knee in front of the Sultan, one hand on her side pressing on a wound, making red spill through her fingers.</p><p>“My first wish – make me Sultan.”</p><p>“A creative and worthwhile wish Master.” Tony snarked, his eyes briefly meeting Bucky’s before he grimly looked away.</p><p>Tony snapped his fingers and in an unnecessary flourish of magic, the trappings of wealth that the Sultan wore danced through the air, slapping against Steve, forcing him to raise his shield where he stood between the Sultan and Zemo</p><p>Zemo opened his arms and tilted his head back as if he were receiving a message from the heavens.</p><p>Bucky looked over at Steve, realising he had dropped his sword. Bucky could see from his standpoint that he was surreptitiously fiddling with the buckle of his ceremonial shield. Their gaze met and it was enough to convey a silent message.</p><p>Bucky switched his gaze to Sam who had been watching the men’s silent exchange. He held up a short series of hand gestures out of Zemo’s view, Sam nodding subtly to show he understood.</p><p>“Drop your weapons, by order of your Sultan.” Zemo demanded smugly.</p><p>One by one, they dropped their weapons with a clatter. Bucky held out the longest, buying Steve the time he needed.</p><p>“I will make him kill you boy. Slowly and viciously.” Zemo threatened Bucky with a nod toward a stoic, hard-faced Tony.</p><p>Bucky threw down his weapon in disgust, keeping his gaze fixed on Zemo though it longed to go back to Steve.</p><p>“You have what you want Zemo. Allow us to take Natasha to the physician, then we can commence talks like civilised leaders.” Steve spoke confidently.</p><p>When Zemo turned to Steve, Bucky glared at Tony to keep his attention. He nodded his head to the hand held at his side, four fingers extended.</p><p>Tony looked back up at him, looking conflicted but nodded.</p><p>“A waste of resources, since all of you are bound for execution.” Zemo dismissed cruelly.</p><p>Bucky dropped one finger.</p><p>He could see that the buckles of Steve’s shield were loose, just resting on his forearm now.</p><p>“You will not get what you want. The people of Agrabah will not stand for HYDRA. You seek order but you will get chaos and anarchy.” Steve said to Zemo.</p><p>Bucky shifted, two fingers now extended.</p><p>“They resisted today and they’ll keep doing it. They will fight you every step of the way and never give you what you want.” said Sam.</p><p>Only Bucky’s pointer finger was extended now.</p><p>“HYDRA is stronger than you could imagine. It does not tolerate defiance from <em>commoners</em>,” he spat the last like it was a dirty word. “Anyone who resists will be disposed of and from the ashes shall emerge a society with order and purpose-“</p><p>Bucky clenched his fist tight at his side, the countdown over.</p><p>It happened in seconds.</p><p>Sam tapped his chest, his wings expanding in a stunning display that shocked Zemo and all his guards, some taking a step back.</p><p>Steve shifted his grip on his shield, sending it hurtling through the air, unimpeded by the momentarily distracted mercenary force.</p><p>The shield connected with Zemo’s chest, forcing him to stumble backwards. He may have been able to recover his footing, if not for Tony’s well-placed foot.</p><p>As Zemo fell, Bucky was already moving. He snatched the lamp from his temporarily weakened grip and flung it powerfully across the room.</p><p>Steve snatched it out of the air seamlessly.</p><p>In the time it had taken them to take the lamp back, Zemo’s allied guards had come to their senses and moved desperately forward in a scramble to snatch back the power they had gotten a brief but addicting taste of.</p><p>Bucky had left his sword behind in grabbing the lamp. He was entirely exposed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was terrified, his palms sweaty and his jaw clenched.</p><p>He saw the lamp arching through the air as though in slow motion. The future of Agrabah rested on his ability to catch this innocuous looking trinket and make a wish fast enough to stop these men in their tracks.</p><p>His mind was blank.</p><p>He managed to catch the lamp and immediately felt the air next to him shift as Tony magically appeared at his side.</p><p>“Quick Charming, make it a good one.” Tony urged, anxiously looking over his shoulder.</p><p>Steve followed his gaze. The guards were charging forward with their weapons raised. Sam had launched himself into the air with his magnificent, magical wings, recklessly taking out the front wave of men with the metal tips. He narrowly missed T’Challa, who had picked his sword back up and was standing between an unarmed Bucky and a crazed looking solider, desperately trying to get to his leader.</p><p>Bucky had turned to lock Zemo in hand to hand combat, grappling on the ground. They were fighting over control of Zemo’s cane with the gaudy, now frightening, HYDRA carvings atop. Bucky was slowly gaining the upper hand and using his superior muscle strength to push down on the cane so it started to press down on Zemo’s throat.</p><p>“Steve!” Tony shouted, urging Steve to use him to end this.</p><p>“I- I wish every member of HYDRA was safely in chains, right now.” He said to Tony anxiously.</p><p>Tony snapped his fingers.</p><p>He heard the surprised cries of the men and spun around to find all of the HYDRA guards on their knees, their wrists and ankles connected by chains to a cuff around their necks for extra security.</p><p>“No!” Zemo growled from his position prone on the floor, wrists tightly secured across his chest so he could not so much as scratch his nose. His cane lay useless on the floor next to him.</p><p>“Shit! That was too fucking close.” Tony exhaled next to him, his cursing cutting through the suspended tension of the throne room.</p><p>Their victory had come swiftly thanks to the quick, coordinated movements of the men. Steve shook his head to recover from his shock.</p><p>Bucky climbed to his feet and Sam tapped his chest, his wings disappearing. Sam strode over to check on T’Challa, who was applying pressure to a cut on this forearm. Bucky stumbled over to Steve, the men clasping hands tightly.</p><p>As one, their eyes went to Nat and Steve’s father.</p><p>She was slumped on the floor now, the Sultan propping her up. Her face was pale and her eyes drooping, the front of her clothing stained red.</p><p>They rushed to her side.</p><p>“Oh my….” Steve frantically looked her over, realising he was still holding the lamp as he went to reach for her.</p><p>Steve turned back to face Tony.</p><p>“I wish that Nat – that all of us – had all our injuries healed and were well.” He rushed out.</p><p>Tony had already raised a hand to snap. He turned to Nat and could already see the colour coming back to her cheeks, her breathing coming easier.</p><p>“Thanks.” She said to Steve, looking over his shoulder to nod at Tony as well.</p><p>“You have one wish left.” Tony reminded him, not having had a chance to introduce Steve to the rules of genie ownership.</p><p>In his relief that Nat was ok and the threat of HYDRA had been stomped out, Steve had rocked back to be sitting on the floor. He looked up at Tony.</p><p>“There’s nothing else I need to wish for.” He said simply.</p><p>Tony’s eyebrows shot up.</p><p>“Maybe you should not be making this a ten second decision?” he replied somewhat sarcastically. “I’ve been through the hands of a few royal families. There’s no riches to amass, no wars to win, no power base you want to reinforce?”</p><p>Steve was already shaking his head. “Agrabah will be ok without genie magic. We owe it to our people not to take the easy way. We will earn back their trust and work with them to build a better country.”</p><p>Steve looked down at the lamp, holding it up to Tony. “Take it.”</p><p>Tony looked pained for a moment before he looked away. “I can’t.”</p><p>“I can.” Bucky piped up.</p><p>Bucky reached out for the lamp, Steve placing it trustingly in his hands.</p><p>Bucky let out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry Tony.”</p><p>Tony bitterly looked away.</p><p>Steve watched on, confused by this dynamic. He always thought of them as close, with a large streak of friendly antagonism, not unlike siblings.</p><p>“It’s a lot of power for an ordinary guy to give up.” Tony acknowledged stonily.</p><p>“No. I mean, I’m sorry I’ve waited until now to do what I promised. I was putting it off because… well, I guess because I was scared. But Steve is right. The easy way isn’t the right way, and it’s certainly not fair to you.”</p><p>Sam had been listening to Bucky’s speech, walking over to clasp him on the arm as a show of support. He smiled softly at Tony, who now looked confused and just a touch hopeful.</p><p>“Tony, I wish you were free.”</p><p>The genie gasped lightly, his expression unguarded for the first time Steve had seen.</p><p>He raised his hands, staring. Then in a flurry of movement, he wrenched off his gold wrist bands, letting them fall to the floor with a clatter.</p><p>“Did it… are you free?” Sam asked tentatively.</p><p> “I dunno…” Tony said, looking up at the two of them with watery eyes.</p><p>“Wish for something.”</p><p>Steve rose to his feet and Bucky pressed the lamp back into his hands.</p><p>“I uh… I wish for a tiger.”</p><p>All heads turned to Steve.</p><p>“Really?” Sam asked sceptically.</p><p>Steve shrugged helplessly.</p><p>Tony seemed to be contemplating the wish, bouncing on his toes.</p><p>“No?” he said hesitantly.</p><p>He laughed a bit hysterically.</p><p>“NO! I’m not getting you a fucking tiger!”</p><p>Bucky and Sam grinned along with the joyous man.</p><p>“Do you still have your magic?” Bucky asked curiously.</p><p>Tony snapped his fingers and just like that, he was wearing a different set of clothing. A second snap and a bar appeared behind the throne, a long mahogany bench with stools in front of many shelves teeming with all kinds of wines and liquors.</p><p>Tony grinned manically at the display, turning around and snapping his fingers a final time. Zemo and all of his sycophants disappeared.</p><p>“They’re in the dungeons. Though I know a nice cave I could trap them in forever if you prefer?” Tony offered graciously.</p><p>Steve felt bewildered by the showy display of magic, somehow more disquieting than the adrenalin-filled moments when Tony had chained the HYDRA flunkies and healed Nat. He shook his head in a daze.</p><p>“What are you going to do now?” Sam asked Tony.</p><p>Tony shrugged his shoulder with a grin.</p><p>“How about a drink?” Tony disappeared in a shower of red sparks, appearing behind the bar he had created.</p><p>Steve shook his head with a smile, helping his father to stand.</p><p>“I will inspect the dungeons with Captain Phillips and ensure that everyone in the castle is briefed on the sudden disappearance of their colleagues. Celebrate, my son.” The Sultan swept out of the room with a loyal entourage, leaving just himself, Nat, Bucky, Sam and T’Challa to be seated at the bar.</p><p>“Not a cocktail for me thanks, I’m happy to have something a bit less sweet.” Bucky said to Tony with a smile, the other man grinning back.</p><p>Tony served all of them with a flourish, each receiving a different drink that they personally favoured, such as a vodka for Nat and a mead for T’Challa.</p><p>“What’s next?” Sam asked them all, though his eyes were on Steve.</p><p>“We’ll have to figure out what to say to the country. Then we’ll work on untangling any arrests HYDRA made, repeal the laws and look at reimbursing anyone that has been unfairly fined or taxed. Reparations will have to be made to anyone that lost property…”</p><p>Everyone was looking at Steve with small smiles on their faces.</p><p>“It seems you know precisely what to do Your Highness.” T’Challa spoke. “You will clearly be occupied in the coming months, so I shall take my leave of you tomorrow.”</p><p>“You are welcome to stay-“ Steve replied, but T’Challa politely held up a staying hand.</p><p>“I thank you, but I do not believe I can offer you any further value. You have the support you need.” T’Challa’s kind eyes strayed to Bucky briefly. “But you will have a friend and ally in Wakanda.”</p><p>Steve nodded thankfully.</p><p>“I think perhaps we should all retire to our rooms, clean ourselves up and prepare for a busy day tomorrow.” Nat advised, tipping back the rest of her vodka and standing up.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later, Steve was washed, dried and sitting at the desk in his rooms writing a royal statement that would be copied overnight and distributed throughout Agrabah first thing in the morning. He was putting on the final touches when he heard a light knock on the door.</p><p>It took his tired self a moment to realise it was coming from the balcony, not the main corridor, and smiled softly at Bucky where he leaned against the door frame watching Steve.</p><p>“I wanted to check on you. I can come back? Or we can talk tomorrow… “ Bucky offered reluctantly.</p><p>“Please.” Was all Steve said, gesturing for Bucky to enter.</p><p>Carpet sped inside in Bucky’s wake, immediately making itself comfortable in front of the fire Steve had lit to be a source of warm comfort on this night.</p><p>The men chuckled lightly, Bucky perching briefly on Steve’s lap to kiss him softly before turning to his desktop.</p><p>“What is this?” he asked.</p><p>“This is the pamphlet that will be sent to the people about HYDRA. I was just finishing it.”</p><p>“I’ll get out of your way.” Bucky went to move.</p><p>Steve wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him in place. “Actually, I would really appreciate your thoughts on it? If you wouldn’t mind?”</p><p>“Really?” Bucky seemed pleasantly surprised, not waiting for an answer before he picked up the paper, pouring over Steve’s words.</p><p>“It’s great Steve. There’s just one part...” Steve was already picking up the quill, pressing it into Bucky’s hand.</p><p>Steve leaned his chin on Bucky’s should and watched as he made an edit to a sentence in the middle, changing some of the language that acknowledged HYRDRA’s wrong-doing to reflect the lived experience of commoners.</p><p>“Perfect. Thank you.” Steve pressed a chaste kiss to Bucky’s neck and urged him up.</p><p>Steve took the paper and opened his main door, handing it to the waiting attendant who had strict instructions to bring it to the printing press.</p><p>“You did brilliantly today.” Bucky told him as he closed the door and flopped down on to the couch by the fire.</p><p>“Thank you for saying that. Today would have gone very differently without you and your quick thinking.” Steve replied as Bucky sunk down next to him.</p><p>“About earlier… I know I have some explaining to do about Tony…” Bucky started.</p><p>Steve shushed him gently. “I want to hear the story, truly. But can we worry about all of that tomorrow?” he asked.</p><p>Bucky nodded slowly. “And tonight?”</p><p>“Just let me hold you?” Steve asked earnestly, his eyes darting to Bucky’s neck as though checking that he was still healed.</p><p>Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve. “My pleasure. Anything for my best guy.”</p><p>That was the first entire night Bucky spent in Steve’s bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter twenty one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was indeed busy, Steve waking at dawn and spending the morning with his father. The pamphlet had stirred quite the ruckus and though reluctant, Steve acknowledged the need to have guards present at the town hall he and his father spoke at at noon.</p><p>The hours brainstorming in the early morning were certainly worth it, as they were able to assure all the citizens in attendance that there was a plan for weeding out the legacy of HYDRA. Being ahead of the questions seemed to provide the people with some comfort, and his father had been extremely proud at the reception for Steve’s heartfelt promises that no injustice dealt out by HYDRA thugs would go unaddressed.</p><p>Finally, the group at the heart of the HYDRA response, those Steve was considering to be his most trusted confidants, settled in a small parlour for a brief late lunch.</p><p>“I think it is time we heard your story Emir. Tell us how to came to have your magical companion.” The Sultan invited Bucky to speak as soon as the food was laid out in front of them.</p><p>“Uh, right.” Bucky exchanged a look with Sam, who nodded his support.</p><p>Bucky looked at Steve as he launched into his story, skipping over the part where he truly met Steve for the sake of the Sultan.</p><p>He explained how he had met Zemo and gone into the cave, the subsequent fight and discovering Tony. He pressed forward without going into detail about Tony’s own history, respecting the other man’s privacy.</p><p>“Then I… I made a wish. I wished to be someone worthy of a Prince.” Bucky looked guiltily at a surprised Steve now.</p><p>“That’s how I was able to introduce myself as an Emir. I wished for it. I lied to you, to both of you,” Bucky acknowledged the pensive Sultan now, “and I’m sorry for that. The title, the land, everything that makes me a candidate for the Prince’s time… none of its really mine.”</p><p>Tony jumped in quickly as Steve was digesting Bucky’s words.</p><p>“That’s not technically true. You have the money, you have the land holdings. That’s all it really takes. Just because you weren’t born into it, doesn’t mean you don’t qualify.” Tony argued.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Steve said firmly.</p><p>Everyone turned to him, but he only really had eyes for Bucky.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter to me if Bucky is an Emir or not, or how he came to be in the palace. He has a good heart and that’s all we need from him.”</p><p>“Steve-“ his father started, no doubt to spruke the benefits of what he would term an ‘advantageous marriage’.</p><p>“No father. I know what you would say. I do not need anything else. I do not <em>want</em> anyone else.” Steve looked at Bucky now. “Agrabah does not need someone with political clout. I think the crown would be all the richer if it were guided by someone who knows the people, who has lived among them and lived their struggles. I would have no one but Bucky by my side.”</p><p>Bucky’s eyes were wet and he had to quickly duck his head to get control of his emotions.</p><p>The Sultan looked between the two for a few moments before sighing. “Well, it seems my son knows his own heart and has what he needs for his vision of Agrabah to unfold. I will not be an obstacle – I will proudly bless this future.”</p><p>Though he knew he did not need it, Steve still felt a swell of relief to have his father’s blessing. He had a great deal of respect for the man and though nothing would stop him from keeping Bucky by his side for as long as he was willing to be there, it was certainly nice to keep harmony in his relationship with his father.</p><p>He smiled lovingly at Bucky, barely listening as Sam ended the heavy moment with the story of his wings.</p><p>Steve knew he would look back in the years to come and see this moment, right here, as the real start to his life with Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>****************************************</p><p> </p><p>They all had plenty of work to do in the afternoon as well, Bucky and Sam trailing Natasha as she dealt out new guard responsibilities with Captain Phillips. Bucky did not remember being asked, but he and Sam were being incorporated into the security protocol for the inner workings of the palace. Not that he was complaining. He found himself very invested in the security of the royal family.</p><p>Though it probably made more sense for them to each grab a bite to eat in their own rooms before delving into more paperwork, Bucky and Sam were on their way to meet Steve, Nat and Tony for dinner.</p><p>It was the first time the men had been alone, just the two of them, for quite a while. Probably since before Tony came along.</p><p>Bucky cleared his throat. “Look Sam, I’ve wanted to say… I know things have been crazy, hectic really, and it’s my fault you’ve been dragged into it all…”</p><p>“You got that right.” Sam interjected.</p><p>“AND SO,” Bucky continued, “I wanted to say thank you. For coming with me to Agrabah, for saving my butt from Zemo and then from Rumlow, for helping me spend time with Steve… you’ve always had my back. So… thanks. It means a lot to me.” Bucky finished sincerely.</p><p>“You’re welcome, though don’t be expecting this level of service in the future.” Sam joked, knocking lightly into Bucky as they walked.</p><p>“But I ‘spose… I wanted to say, you were right. Don’t get used to hearing that-“ Sam interrupted himself. “But coming to Agrabah was a good idea. I’ve been thinking maybe it <em>was</em> our destiny to be here. I mean, we helped save a whole kingdom. And with me being the first ever aerial guard, maybe there’s even more good stuff to come.”</p><p>Bucky smirked at Sam, resisting the urge to gloat about his genius and ruin the moment.</p><p>“You think you’ll stay? That you’ll be happy here?” Bucky asked him.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>****************************************</p><p> </p><p>Once they had all finished eating and debriefing on their days, Tony cleared his throat as if to make an announcement.</p><p>“I’ve decided this will be my final meal.” He said dramatically.</p><p>Everyone turned to look at him sceptically.</p><p>“Are you dying?” Natasha asked drily.</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “No. I’m leaving.”</p><p>That got more of a response, Bucky feeling unexpectedly upset at the idea of Tony not being here.</p><p>“You know you are more than welcome to stay here? As a guest, I promise you we require no service or payment from your abilities.” Steve graciously offered.</p><p>“Thanks. But I actually have some people I’ve been missing for a long time. I’ve decided to travel back to them.”</p><p>The group nodded their understanding, but something about the sentence pricked Bucky’s attention.</p><p>“Wait… travel ‘back’? Back where?” Bucky asked somewhat sharply.</p><p>Tony looked back at him, not answering.</p><p>Sam had twigged to the implication now.</p><p>“Woah woah, I thought you said messing with time was off-limits?” he asked.</p><p>Tony gave a careless shrug. “I’m a smart guy, I think I can slip through without destroying the fabric of the universe.”</p><p>“You <em>think</em>?!” Bucky exclaimed.</p><p>“I know.” He quickly reassured them, tossing his napkin down and standing up.</p><p>The others exchanged nervous looks but stood up also.</p><p>“Well. It’s been nice. Thanks for the freedom.” Tony gave them a small, mock salute.</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes, walking around the table to tug Tony into a hug. He seemed somewhat awkward at first, but hesitantly returned the embrace. As soon as Bucky released him Sam was there, pulling him into an equally tight embrace.</p><p>“If you’re ever back in the area, or the decade…” Bucky trailed off.</p><p>Tony gave them a quick grin. “I’ll find you here?”</p><p>Bucky looked back over at Steve and smiled before he answered.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, we’ll be right here.”</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter twenty two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>3 months later</em>
</p><p>Steve nodded his head respectfully amid the cheers and applause, waiting for his father to step down before following him off the balcony and through the doors.</p><p>As soon as they closed behind him, he relaxed his perfect posture, opening his arms to receive Bucky who was already barrelling toward him for a celebratory embrace.</p><p>“You did great.” Bucky said in his ear, leaning back to kiss his cheek. Still grinning at Steve, he stepped over to the Sultan, congratulating him on a wonderful speech.</p><p>“Thank you James. But I believe some of the congratulations must also go to you, regarding the section on freedom of expression and local area representatives?” the Sultan asked, warmly shaking Bucky’s hand.</p><p>Bucky shrugged modestly. “I had one or two suggestions.”</p><p>“I am sure. You must do one more thing for me James,” the Sultan said, turning back to his son. “Please, ensure my son takes a well-earned break. I do not want to hear about you fulfilling any royal duties for at least two days.” He said to Steve.</p><p>“I will sir. We already have plans.” Bucky said happily.</p><p>“We do?” Steve asked curiously, allowing Bucky to take his hand and start dragging him down the corridor.</p><p>“We do. Goodbye Your Majesty!” Bucky called over his shoulder, feeling free to not take proper leave of the man he had gotten to know more over the last few months.</p><p>“Were you planning on informing me of what we’ll be doing?” Steve asked as Bucky ushered him into their rooms.</p><p>“It’s a romantic surprise. Now give me a kiss then get changed into something more comfortable. And revealing.” Bucky instructed playfully.</p><p>A half hour later, the kiss having gotten a bit more steamy than intended, Bucky and Steve entwined themselves on Carpet and flew off the balcony to their destination.</p><p>Steve recognised where they were a couple of minutes before they landed, his grin already making his cheeks hurt by the time they landed on the remote bay Carpet had discovered for them months ago.</p><p>Only now, there was a linen tent and supplies set up on the sand, a whole bunch of cushions and enough fresh water and Steve’s favourite foods to last for days.</p><p>“Were you planning on keeping me here a while?” Steve asked through a smile as they landed.</p><p>“We’ll stay for as long as you want to.” Bucky promised.</p><p>“Did you and Carpet do all this yourselves?” he asked as he walked through the glamourous camp.</p><p>“Sam helped carry a couple of loads.” Bucky admitted, stepping up behind Steve and wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“I promise this was not me being lazy. I spent days trying to find somewhere to take you, but I could not find anywhere more romantic than our bay.” Bucky spoke into his ear, making Steve shiver.</p><p>“It’s perfect.”</p><p>After a swim and something to eat, Bucky and Steve lay curled around each other naked on the cushions, Bucky playing with Steve’s hair in a way that made him want to fall asleep.</p><p>“Now you’ve obliterated every bit of HYDRA’s legacy, what will your next project be?” Bucky asked him.</p><p>“Hmmm… I’ve been thinking about education. I think there’s a lot more our schools can achieve with the right leaders and funding…” Steve started.</p><p>“I was thinking something more frivolous,” Bucky cut in. “Maybe… something like a wedding?”</p><p>Steve felt both his heart and stomach flutter, unable to help the smile that spread across his face.</p><p>“A wedding? For anyone in particular?” Steve asked mischievously.</p><p>Bucky tugged playfully on a lock of Steve’s hair in response.</p><p>“I had a couple of guys in mind…” Bucky said.</p><p>Then Steve’s vision was filled by a velvet box, which Bucky opened with one hand.</p><p>Inside was a stunning platinum band surrounding a square shaped sapphire. A pattern typical of Agrabah textiles highlighted the stunning blue stone. It was a ring fit for a Sultan, but designed especially for Steve.</p><p>“Bucky…” Steve breathed.</p><p>“Steve, I love you so much. From the moment I met you-“</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Steve had spun in his arms to smiling blindingly at him.</p><p>“I had a whole speech doll.” Bucky said with a laugh.</p><p>“And I want to hear it. After you give me my ring and kiss me.” Steve insisted, bringing up a hand for Bucky to fit the ring on.</p><p>“Yours will be ready on Tuesday.” Steve confided against Bucky’s lips. “I fell behind on the design. The jeweller was going to have it delivered in secret Monday night.”</p><p>Bucky laughed, kissing Steve soundly on the lips. Both their cheeks were streaked with happy tears, but neither bothered to wipe them away as they held their future husband close.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>6 months later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky was grinning so hard he could barely kiss Steve back as he was pressed against the wall.</p><p>Steve seemed to get frustrated by Bucky’s not-responsive-enough lips, switching tracks to pepper his neck with kisses instead.</p><p>“I guess you missed me.” Bucky said before cutting himself off with a gasp as Steve hit an especially sensitive part of his throat.</p><p>“Don’t like you going away.” Steve murmured into his shoulder while his hands tugged at the fastenings of Bucky’s pants, pushing them down insistently.</p><p>Bucky was content to let Steve strip them both and manhandle them on to the bed. He was getting adorably frustrated with Bucky’s passivity, but Bucky was enjoying Steve being so eager and assertive.</p><p>“Bucky…” Steve growled sitting back on his haunches with his impressive erection sticking proudly out in front of him. Bucky grinned up at him. “Either you finger me now or I’ll kick you out of bed, do it myself and make you watch.”</p><p>Bucky felt slightly light-headed as all the blood rushed to his cock.</p><p>“Is that supposed to be a punishment?” Bucky asked weakly.</p><p>“I also won’t let you touch me for a week.”</p><p>At that Bucky acted, grabbing Steve and flipping him over on to his back. Steve laughed breathlessly and Bucky scrambled for the bottle of oil.</p><p>In truth, Bucky relished any opportunity to get any part of himself in Steve. And Steve, he <em>loved</em> Bucky’s fingers. Getting to closely study Steve as Bucky stretched him open and he writhed in pleasure, the responsive man quickly growing frantic, was one of the greatest pleasures Bucky had ever known.</p><p>It turned out that Steve, pent up from a week without sex, lost his mind at just two fingers.</p><p>“Bucky <em>ungh</em>… more…” Steve could barely speak, but his body language spoke volumes. Bucky had moved him to his stomach but Steve shuffled to his knees, presenting himself so wantonly to Bucky it was making him leak and wonder if either of them could even hope to make it beyond prep before they came.</p><p>“What happened to that sweet virgin that blushed every time I kissed him, huh?” Bucky asked with a sudden crook of his fingers. Steve cried out and the muscles in his back bunched appealingly. Once he caught his breath, he replied.</p><p>“He choked on your dick while you were three fingers deep in him telling him how you were going to fuck him til he cried.” Steve breathed.</p><p>Bucky snorted. Yeah, that was a good night.</p><p>“I don’t think you’ll make it that far tonight though, will you? You’re about ten seconds away from coming all over yourself.” Bucky teased with a rough voice, not unaffected himself.</p><p>“No…” Steve denied with a groan.</p><p>“Oh? How about… now?” Bucky inserted a third finger and relentlessly went after his sweet spot.</p><p>Steve jumped and after just two brushes, was wailing loudly. His body seized as Bucky pumped into him, his own breath hitching as he felt Steve’s channel clench down on his fingers tight.</p><p>“Fuck, Steve…” he muttered, but the sound was lost with the whimpers he was wringing out of the gorgeous man beneath him.</p><p>Steve eventually pushed himself over onto his back, Bucky reluctantly having to withdraw his fingers. The spent man looked good enough to eat.</p><p>Steve was sex-drunk and clumsy as he reached down to pull on Bucky’s thighs.</p><p>“C’mere…”</p><p>Bucky was slightly confused but like a moth to a flame when Steve was all soft like this.</p><p>Bucky went to settle as he straddled Steve’s stomach, but still he urged him up.</p><p>“Oh gods…”</p><p>Steve reached around and grabbed Bucky’s arse to both tug Bucky up and leverage himself down so Bucky was straddling his face.</p><p>“Oh fuck…” Bucky knew he sounded daft, but his mind had turned into a bright white ball of lust as he watched Steve crane his head forward with his mouth open.</p><p>Bucky instinctively dropped a little, the only rational part of his brain still left firing telling him to be careful of his weight and not to smother Steve.</p><p>But the dominant thought screaming through his entire system was <em>he wants you to feed him your cock</em>.</p><p>Bucky hadn’t even noticed that he had dropped his hands into Steve’s hair until he realised he was tilting the other man’s head slightly so he could slide into his mouth.</p><p>A broken groan escaped his throat as Steve’s hot tongue touched his erection, followed by the snug feel of his lips.</p><p>The power of this position and the little sound Steve made as he tried to crane his neck so he could take more of Bucky in his mouth made him break out in shivers. His thighs were trembling slightly so he shuffled forward carefully and lowered himself another inch.</p><p>The new angle let him push into Steve’s mouth easily and reduce the strain on Steve’s neck. Not that they were in it for the long-haul. Bucky could already feel himself drawing close to his peak, resisting the urge to twist his hands harder into Steve’s hair and bury himself straight down his throat.</p><p>“<em>Hnngh</em> Steve, Steve..” Bucky found himself mindlessly chanting as they fell into a rhythm of bobbing and pumping.</p><p>Too soon, Bucky felt himself drawing up and knew he was about to come. He tried to sneak in a couple more glorious seconds by clenching his eyes and taking a deep breath, anything to draw out the moment.</p><p>He overestimated his control however, when Steve made a little whine and dipped his head hard enough for the tip of Bucky’s cock to hit the back of his throat.</p><p>“Shit!” he yelped as he yanked himself abruptly out of Steve’s mouth, already coming. He painted Steve’s lips and neck before he could angle his pulsing cock away. He panted and grunted as the sensations rocked his body. It went on so long and felt almost painful the waves were so strong. His thighs trembled and though his vision danced with white spots, he struggled to keep his eyes open and on Steve’s obscenely coated lips and greedy, hooded gaze.</p><p>“Oh fuck…” he groaned low as the last twitches racked his body.</p><p>Bucky looked down at Steve, heavy-lidded eyes still observing the mess he had left.</p><p>“We are doing this again.” Bucky half-insisted, half-pleaded.</p><p>“Not tonight. As soon as you can get hard again, you’re fucking me.” Steve rasped with a playful slap on Bucky’s butt.</p><p>He laughed slightly disbelievingly before he swung off of Steve with shaky legs.</p><p>Bucky couldn’t decide if he should go away more or less often.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>9 months later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony reclined against the bed head, closing his eyes as a sea breeze carried over the water, across the pristine beach and through the open doors of the luxurious bungalow. The sun was high in the sky, and Tony imagined he could smell the fresh sunbeams.</p><p>A delicate snuffle came from his companion, and he opened his eyes to look fondly down as the sleeping young man buried his face further in the soft pillows. Tony reached out and lightly ran his hand through his tousled brown hair, his eyes tracing down his smooth, naked back and the firm rear that was tantalising just covered by the silk white sheet.</p><p>He wondered if he should feel bad for wearing him out and making him sleep through such a perfect afternoon. Not that Peter had been complaining at the time.</p><p>He heard steps approaching down the corridor, so he swung out of bed, walking across the room to meet the red-haired woman at the door.</p><p>“What have I told you about carrying things?” he asked as he took the tray out of her hands, letting it float behind them as he wrapped a supportive arm around her and led her to her favourite seat on the porch.</p><p>Pepper rolled her eyes at his fussiness. “I’m not supposed to lift anything heavy, I am more than capable of carrying a tray with a few mugs and a book.” She complained good naturedly, easing herself down and swinging her slightly swollen legs up to rest on the stool in front of her.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure, but you have me. You don’t have to carry <em>anything</em>, not even yourself. I can whisk you wherever your heart desires honey.”</p><p>Tony placed a kiss on her forehead before moving to the stool, picking up one of her feet to be in his lap and started rubbing.</p><p>Pepper moaned loudly at the sensation, slouching down slightly and rubbing a hand over her nine-month swollen belly. Tony felt his dick twitch at the sound. Pepper said she felt like a particularly unsexy whale for the last couple of weeks, and none of Tony’s sweet (or obscene) reassurances that she was still sexy as hell could convince her otherwise.</p><p>But he was a far more patient man than he used to be, and if rubbing feet and her back was what made her feel good, Tony would relish the labour. Besides, it was almost a full-time job keeping up with Peter’s appetites, it’s not like he was starved for physical attention.</p><p>“How’s our girl doing today?” he asked, looking fondly at her stomach.</p><p>“Kicking the hell out of me.” Pepper complained drily, yet her hand continued its affectionate stroking.</p><p>Tony smiled at her. “Just a few days now.” He assured her.</p><p>Tony could feel the little lifeform, happy and snug inside her mother. He was practically beside himself with excitement about seeing her, holding her for the first time.</p><p>Pepper would not allow him to intervene too much in the birth, not trusting his medical knowledge was as good as his magical abilities. But she had agreed for him to manage her pain, and Tony would be expending all his considerable energy and gifts ensuring Pepper felt no worse than a twinge of discomfort in bringing their child into the world. He privately hoped this was the first of many, so it was in his best interests to make the whole experience as pain-free as possible for his partner.</p><p>“What are you planning on doing for the rest of the day?” Pepper asked, casting an affectionate glance over the exhausted young man in the bed and turning back to Tony with a smirk.</p><p>“Worshipping you.” He answered quickly, raising her leg slightly to drop a sweet kiss on the top of her foot before switching to the other one.</p><p>“Hmm that’s nice, because I was reading about ways to start labour…” Pepper started.</p><p>“Oh really?” Tony asked, watching hungrily as she teasingly parted her legs slightly. Oh, he so loved a change of heart when it benefitted him.</p><p>“Mmmmm. Want to try getting a jump start on your daughter’s birthday?” Pepper asked.</p><p>Tony sunk to his knees, gentle but firm hands on her knees.</p><p>“It would be my genuine pleasure.” He said with a smirk.</p><p>He wondered if it were possible for life to get any sweeter than this, but quickly decided such hypotheticals were a waste of time he could be spending focused on much better things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>12 months later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky stood in front of the full length mirror, fidgeting with his formal coat. He couldn’t stand still, his stomach was rolling with nerves. It was so stupid. Steve was the love of his life, his future was by Steve’s side.</p><p>Why was he so nervous about getting married?</p><p>Sure, he still had a lot to learn about leading a country, but frankly Steve could do that solo with his hands tied behind his back. Bucky was there to advise him where he could and spent the rest of his days on special community projects he and Sam designed. It was higher stakes than they were used to but fun and rewarding work.</p><p>Bucky never had a problem being the centre of attention either. While he was not necessarily looking forward to being on display in front of thousands today, he knew he could do it.</p><p>Hopefully without screwing up or embarrassing his soon-to-be husband.</p><p>“Calm down – here, have a drink.” Sam piped up from behind him, extending a flute of sparking wine to him.</p><p>Bucky shook his head and looked back at his reflection, looking for any flaws. “No. I’ve already had two.”</p><p>“This is you <em>after</em> two glasses?” Sam asked disbelievingly.</p><p>Bucky cast another torn look at the offered glass. He was pretty edgy…</p><p>“No. I don’t want to be drunk for my wedding.” He dismissed.</p><p>“Well, can I be drunk for your wedding?” Sam asked, tipping the drink he had brought for Bucky into his own glass.</p><p>Bucky scoffed. “Absolutely not. If I have to stand up in front of all those people sober, so do you.”</p><p>“Is that what’s bugging you?”</p><p>“No…” Bucky grumbled, turning to pace the room.</p><p> “Well tell me what it is.”</p><p>Bucky made a grumpy, unintelligible noise, keeping up his anxious laps of the room.</p><p>“Tell me… Tell me, tell me. Tellme tellmetellmetellme-“ Sam chanted annoyingly.</p><p>“I’m in so far over my head!” Bucky blurted.</p><p>That was it. His anxiety wasn’t because of one thing, it was <em>everything</em>.</p><p>Sam looked sympathetic. “C’mon man…”</p><p>“No! I’m terrible at royal stuff, I never know when to shut up, I have no patience for all the politics… and I’m not good enough for him.” Bucky finally finished, slumping into a nearby chair.</p><p>Sam was silent as Bucky put his head in his hands. He loved Steve, and he knew Steve loved him back. But Steve was a Prince and would be Sultan one day. He deserved the best and Bucky was just stumbling his way through.</p><p>Sam interrupted his maudlin thoughts with a loud snort.</p><p>“That’s bullshit.” He said bluntly.</p><p>Bucky looked up, scowling at his friend.</p><p>“You are perfect together. Steve doesn’t <em>want</em> some smooth, experienced noble with impeccable royal manners. If he did, he would have picked T’Challa and sent your pasty arse packing.”</p><p>“True – you belong with that boy, and his glorious arse.” Came a familiar voice from across the room.</p><p>Bucky and Sam snapped their heads around in shock.</p><p>Tony stood there in a beautiful, expensive-looking suit with what was likely real gold and diamonds embroidered on the chest. But it was his body language and expression that was most surprising. Bucky had never seen Tony looking so happy and relaxed. Sure, he still looked smug, leaning on the door frame with a smirk, but it seemed less like a guarded act now.</p><p>“Tony!” both men got up to greet the man. Bucky pulled Tony into a long hug. They hadn’t seen the man in a year and it meant a lot to Bucky that he had shown up today. A part of him thought the ex-genie had moved on and forgotten all about them.</p><p>“How’d you even know to be here man?” Sam asked with a grin.</p><p>Tony shrugged. “I like to keep an eye on things in general. To be honest, I was just going to keep my head down and speak to you after, but something told me you chuckleheads might need some supervision to get this one down the aisle.” Tony joked.</p><p>Bucky ducked his head, the temporary distraction of Tony’s arrival giving way to his anxieties once more.</p><p>“At least there’s two of use to talk sense into him.” Sam said.</p><p>Tony looked seriously at Bucky. “Do you love him?”</p><p>“Yes, of course!”</p><p>“Does he love you?” Sam asked.</p><p>“Yes.” He said softly.</p><p>“Does he deserve to have the man he loves?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Well, yeah…”</p><p>“And do you trust him to make his own decisions?” Sam asked.</p><p>“What is this, a coordinated attack?” Bucky groused.</p><p>“Do you?” Sam insisted.</p><p>Bucky nodded.</p><p>“You’re just nervous.” Tony said gently. “I promise, make it to the altar, see your man and it’ll all fall into place.”</p><p>Bucky smiled softly at Tony. It was surprising but welcome advice from the man he’d come to expect sarcasm and sass from.</p><p>“And be gentle with him tonight.” He added with a smirk.</p><p>Bucky and Sam both snorted. There was the Tony they missed.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************</p><p> </p><p>Bucky had made it up to the altar, but he felt so sweaty and nervous that he was lightheaded. It would be the most mortifying disaster if he passed out in front of the gathered crowds. He focused on one spot on the ground and took deep, slow breaths.</p><p>He heard the orchestra playing and the crowds shift and murmur wistfully. He looked up and saw the distant, golden figure of Steve making his way down the flower lined aisle.</p><p>When Steve reached the front few rows, Bucky could finally see him clear enough to make out the details.</p><p>As expected, Steve looked flawless. The white and gold coat was tapered perfectly to his shoulders and his bright blue eyes were shining.</p><p>Actually, they were… wide? Bucky took in his stiffness, his spasming hands and slanted eyebrows, as though he was worried.</p><p>The gorgeous dork was as nervous as Bucky was.</p><p>Bucky felt a genuine smile tugging at his lips. Yes, there was no denying this strong, beautiful figure was the Prince. But he was also Steve, who felt self-conscious of this many eyes on his gorgeous form and was always nervous that he would say the wrong thing and disappoint his people.</p><p>Bucky’s stomach unclenched, leaving behind a light feeling of butterflies and pleasant anticipation where before he had been feeling panic.</p><p>When Steve stepped up before him at the altar, Bucky was beaming at him and shot him a quick wink, only the first row had a chance at catching it. He beamed even more proudly when that managed to wring a smile from Steve.</p><p>He focussed on Steve, paying the barest attention to the officiant. He missed the first question the ancient old man asked him, too busy grinning like a fool at his intended. That sent a titter of laughter through the crowd, but Bucky was not embarrassed. He’d challenge anyone to be paying attention to anything other than their dream guy standing in front of them, telling the world he wanted to be with you for the rest of his life.</p><p>He got a little teary when Steve said ‘I do’ and swooped in for a kiss before the officiant completely finished his decree, which sent another titter through the crowd before it was drowned out in applause.</p><p>Bucky surprised Steve when Carpet popped up to fly them back down the aisle and they got a little break to laugh about how nervous they had each been.</p><p>They eventually flew into their reception. Bucky was happy he was allowed to be as sappy and romantic as he wanted, and Steve was positively glowing, though he remained bashful when people would tell him as much.</p><p>Perhaps their greatest wedding gift came from the Sultan, who was running interference with all the council members and nobles that wanted to get close to the newly-wedded couple. Instead of playing politics all night, Bucky and Steve got to surround themselves with friends. Tony told them about his new daughter, beaming with pride and he showed them hyper-realistic pictures he had made of her. They all snickered as Sam flirted uproariously with Natasha, who seemed to be in a pleasant enough mood to allow it.</p><p>They did not return to their rooms until the very early hours of the morning, not long before dawn.</p><p>“I don’t want to go to sleep yet.” Steve said, wrapping his arms around Bucky where they stood.</p><p>“Aren’t you tired?” Bucky asked, kissing the tip of his nose with a smile.</p><p>“Yes, but I don’t want today to end.”</p><p>“Doll, it’s already tomorrow.” Bucky reminded him.</p><p>“Still.”</p><p>Bucky smiled, kissing Steve softly before tugging him to the balcony.</p><p>Carpet jumped up from where it had been resting on the ground, knowing that the sound of the balcony doors usually meant going for a ride.</p><p>Bucky and Steve floated a short distance from the city, watching as the sun peaked over the horizon and bathed the city in light.</p><p>“You know, that first night we met, when I snuck out of the hotel… it was the first time I can remember being truly brave and reckless. That night started my life.” Steve spoke softly in the morning light. He turned to Bucky, their lips only inches apart where they leaned into each other. “I’m so happy I found you.”</p><p>“And I’m so glad I found <em>you…</em> getting beaten up in that alley.”</p><p>Steve snorted, his soft expression stretching into a grin.</p><p>Bucky raised a hand to cup Steve’s strong jaw, stroking the skin there showing the first signs of beard growth.</p><p>“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, husband.”</p><p>They kissed sweetly as the run rose, content that each had their arms wrapped around their happily ever after.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>